Sentimientos ocultos
by JadeitA
Summary: Rose, Albus y Scorpius se hacen amigos el primer día en el tren, luego integran al trio a Lyna y a partir de ese moemnto comienzan sus aventuras, sentimientos encontrados, miedo, rencores y amor...
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos, es la primera vez que escribo una historia y bueno quise compartirla... espero les guste, por fa dejen review.

* * *

_CAPITULO 1_

Era primero de Septiembre y había todo un alboroto en la estación King Cross, específicamente entre los andenes 9 y 10. Niños acompañados de sus padres esperaban el momento de partir, algunos entusiasmados por volver y otros nerviosos por ser su primer día. Entre todos los grupos resaltaban unas cabezas pelirrojas entremezcladas con el negro azabache y castaño. La familia Potter – Weasley se encontraba allí acompañando a sus hijos y sobrinos que estaban por partir a Hogwarts. Este sería el año para dos nuevos integrantes de esta gran familia, Rose y Albus.

Rose era una chica de baja estatura, su piel de un blanco pálido heredado de su padre al igual que sus ojos azules y su cabello de un rojo más oscuro que el resto de su familia pero con la belleza de su madre. Albus por otro lado también era bajo de estatura, se parecía mucho a su padre, ojos verdes, cabello negro y blanco con pequeñas pecas en su rostro.

Los padres de Rose charlaban con ella minutos antes de partir, le daban instrucciones de lo que debía y no debía hacer en Hogwarts para no tener problemas, pero su padre le guiñaba el ojo cada vez que se referían a romper las reglas. Por otro lado los padres de Albus mantenían una conversación con su hijo, había estado muy extraño en todo el camino hacia la estación King Cross.

Albus y Rose se despidieron rápidamente de sus padres y tíos cuando escucharon el silbato indicando que era hora de partir, subieron al tren y comenzaron a buscar un compartimiento vacio. Ya casi llegaban al final del tren cuando vieron uno pero no estaba vacío, un chico rubio que reconocieron inmediatamente como un Malfoy se encontraba allí.

- Disculpa, ¿podemos estar aquí? –preguntó Albus un poco nervioso.

- Por supuesto –respondió el chico con una media sonrisa en su rostro, se notaba algo triste.

- Ambos ocuparon sus asientos y comenzaron a charlar animadamente.

- ¿Cuál crees que sea tu casa? –le preguntó Albus a Rose.

- No lo sé, pero me gustaría un cambio –dijo Rose pensativa- Ravenclaw tal vez –asintió como tratando de convencerse a sí misma de que esa sería la mejor elección.

- Bueno yo quiero entrar en Gryffindor, aunque mi padre me dijo que eso no importaba, si entraba en otra casa seguiría siendo la misma persona –dijo sonriente- oye, ¿Cómo te llamas? –esta vez su pregunta iba dirigida al rubio, el cual se sorprendió.

- Mi nombre es Scorpius Malfoy –un pequeño rubor tiño su cara, a Rose le pareció adorable.

- Un placer Scorpius, mi nombre es Albus Potter y ella es mi prima Rose Weasley –dijo Albus animadamente- ¿a que casa te gustaría pertenecer? –la sonrisa del rubio desapareció.

- Por obligación familiar debería ser un Slytherin pero he leído mucho sobre la historia de las casas –comenzó a explicar Scorpius- y me gustaría ser un Gryffindor.

Rose y Albus miraban al chico con sorpresa, ¿un Malfoy quería ser Gryffindor? el resto del viaje la pasaron charlando y conociéndose, pronto descubrieron que tenían muchas cosas en común, como el amor hacia los libros que únicamente Rose podría tener y la adoración por el Quidditch.

Al llegar al castillo el ambiente se torno un poco tenso para todos los presentes, estaba a punto de comenzar la ceremonia de selección, la ansiedad y los nervios se hacían presentes en ese momento. Todos los alumnos fueron guiados al gran comedor en orden, escucharon maravillados las palabras que el sombrero seleccionador decía y luego de su hermoso canto. Escucharon atentos las palabras de la directora McGonagall y se aterrorizaron cuando dio inicio a la selección.

Los alumnos eran llamados por orden, cada uno nombrados a las casas Gryffindor, Huffelpuff, Ravenclaw y Slytherin. Todos los presentes en el gran comedor guardaron silencio cuando llego el turno de Scorpius.

- Malfoy, Scorpius –llamó el profesor Neville, el chico empalideció si es que se podía más. Rose y Albus le daban ánimos para que no se preocupara.

_Mmm, si. Excelente, tienes una mente extraordinaria con una sed de obtener conocimientos, de sobresalir y demostrar ser digno –_comenzó a susurrarle el sombrero- _quieres demostrar que eres fiel y leal sin importar distinciones de ningún tipo, valor, veo mucho valor en ti; esto será difícil, muy difícil. En Slytherin podrás demostrar tu verdadera escancia, en Ravenclaw puedes desarrollar esa ansias por aprender y demostrar lo que sabes pero en Gryffindor puedes demostrar todas estas cualidades y por sobre todo demostrar que eres fiel, leal y valiente –_el sombrero decía todas esas palabras y Scorpius temía por la decisión final- _Ya veo, Ravenclaw no sería la mejor opción y Slytherin tampoco, entonces debe ser…GRYFFINDOR –_gritó su decisión y todos en el gran comedor estaban sorprendidos, hasta la directora McGonagall.

Mientras caminaba a la mesa de los Gryffindor el miedo se fue apoderando de su corazón y su mente, miedo a no ser aceptado y por sobre todo miedo a la reacción de sus padres. Les pasó por un lado a Albus y a Rose que le dedicaron una sonrisa.

Y así nuevamente tomo curso el proceso de selección, pocos alumnos quedaban hasta que nuevamente el gran comedor quedo en silencio.

- Potter, Albus–subió un poco nervioso.

_Otro Potter, pero tú eres diferente leal y valiente. Deseas ser diferente, ser tomado en cuenta, conocimientos si… muchos conocimientos ya sé donde te pondré… GRYFFINDOR_ –todo el gran comedor estallo en aplausos.

La mesa de los Gryffindor estaba celebrando, Scorpius lo recibió con una sonrisa en el rostro y para sorpresa de todos Albus le correspondió seguido de un abrazo amistoso. Finalmente llego el momento que todos los Potter y Weasley estaban esperando, ellos sabían que Rose deseaba ir a Ravenclaw así que no se extrañarían.

- Weasley, Rose –su cara era difícil de descifrar, no mostraba ningún sentimiento.

_Mmm, si –_susurro emocionado el sombrero- _tu mente y conocimientos son impresionantes, deseas más y por sobre todo deseas ser reconocida, ser parte importante de este mundo que tanto ansias explorar, posees el valor y la dedicación de un Gryffindor, el deseo de aprender y dar conocimientos de un Ravenclaw, y la ambición de un Slytherin –_decía notablemente indeciso el sombrero.

- Quiero estar con mis amigos, quiero estar en Gryffindor –pensaba Rose.

_¿Así que quieres estar en Gryffindor? pero Ravenclaw te abriría las puertas al conocimiento, ese conocimiento que tanto buscas y Slytherin te ayudara a demostrar todo eso que tanto ansias; ¿estás segura?... bien… GRYFFINDOR _–la mesa de los Gryffindor volvió a estallar en aplausos y gritos.

Rose bajo corriendo con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, abrazó a su primo Albus y luego a Scorpius, no tardaron las felicitaciones de sus primos. Minutos más tarde se dio el inicio al banquete, todos estaban contentos, felices de estar en sus casas que serian su nuevo hogar por siete años.

- Rose, te juro que pensé que irías a Ravenclaw –decía Albus notablemente emocionado por tener a su prima en su misma casa.

- Yo quería ir, pero decidí que mejor sería estar en Gryffindor, aquí puedo demostrar y adquirir conocimientos –sonreía complacida al decir todo eso.

- Eso es muy cierto, no importa en qué casa estés lo importante es que te sientas bien y desear aprender –intervino Scorpius algo sonrojado, Rose por otro lado le dedico una sonrisa.

Albus los miró con el ceño fruncido, esos chicos no podrían parecerse más, pensó. Sin embargo, tanto Rose como el notaron cierta tristeza en los ojos de Scorpius.

- ¿Estás bien? –preguntó Rose.

- Un poco nervioso, mañana le escribiré a mis padres para decirles la noticia y creo que no les gustará –dijo casi en susurro.

- No te preocupes Scor, Albus y yo te vamos a apoyar ¿verdad Al? –preguntó la pelirroja, el aludido asintió con una sonrisa sincera en el rostro y Scorpius no le quedo de otra que sonreír también.

Mientras cenaban se les unió una chica de mediana estatura, ojos color miel y cabello negro, su nombre era Lyna Cross; inmediatamente congeniaron los cuatro. Ninguno de ellos pensó en ese momento que el futuro les preparaba algo más que una amistad.


	2. Chapter 2

**_FELIZ NAVIDAD Y FELIZ AÑO A TODOS, QUE ESTE AÑO ESTE LLENO DE MUCHAS ABUNDANCIA ESPIRITUAL, EMOCIONAL Y LABORAL, Y SOBRE TODO MUCHO AMOR Y SALUD..._**

**_Hola chicos disculpen el retraso, pero bueno aquí les dejo el segundo capitulo de mi historia ^_^ espero les guste... dejen Review^para saber su opinión_**

**_Capitulo 2_**

Los primeros meses de clases vinieron acompañados de los primeros enfrentamientos familiares. Un día en pleno almuerzo Scorpius recibió su primer vociferador.

"_SCORPIUS HYPERION MALFOY ¿CÓMO PUEDES HACERNOS ESTO? ¿GRYFFINDOR? UN GRIFFINDOR. PUEDES OLVIDARTE DE TUS PRIVILEGIOS Y PUEDES OLVIDARTE DE QUE ERES UN MALFOY._

_TU MADRE ESTA MUY DECEPSIONADA, NO NOS ESCRIBAS, PASARAS TUS NAVIDADES EN HOGWARTS, DEFINITIVAMENTE ESTAS CASTIGADO."_

El vociferador fue corto pero atemorizante para todos los presentes en especial Scorpius, su cara estaba tan pálida y llena de terror como las de Rose, Lyna y Albus. En ese momento se levanto atravesando todo el Gran Comedor corriendo, dejando a los tres sorprendidos, pero más sorprendidos quedaron todos los presentes cuando Rose corrió tras él.

Scorpius estaba corriendo en dirección al lago, no se dio cuenta que Rose estaba a pocos metros tratando de alcanzarlo, al llegar Scorpius grito expulsando así toda su furia e inevitablemente lagrimas rodaron por su rostro, lagrimas de rabia y dolor. Rose se acerco a él con mucho cuidado y lo abrazó, a ella le parecía detestable los vociferadores.

- No entiendo –decía Scorpius entrecortadamente- ¿Por qué es tan importante para mi familia que yo sea un Slytherin? ¿Por qué no puedo ser amigo de un Weasley o un Potter? –no le preguntaba a Rose, se preguntaba a sí mismo como si en su interior estuviera la respuesta.

- Scor… no sé qué decirte –susurraba Rose dubitativa- Dales tiempo, para ellos debe ser difícil que seas el primer Malfoy en pertenecer a otra casa que no sea Slytherin –Rose trataba de animarlo.

- No los justifiques Rose –la corto levantando un poco la voz y soltándose de su agarre- Siempre he vivido con sus enseñanzas arcaicas, siempre tratando de manipular mi forma de ver la vida; Rose tu no entiendes lo que se siente cuando tus padres intentan a toda costa que odies a los impuros, que te creas el centro de atención y que te repudien o castiguen por no lograrlo –culminó en un susurro.

- No te preocupes, me parece muy noble y valiente todo lo que haces –comenzó a decir Rose, se le podía notar el rubor en su cara- y respondiendo tu pregunta, si sé que el que por lo menos uno de tus padres y más de la mitad de tus familiares me digan a quien debo y no debo hablar –sonrió con tristeza.

Las amistades se iban forjando y se hacían cada vez más fuertes. Rose, Scorpius, Lyna y Albus eran inseparables, pero no todo era color de rosa para nuestros protagonistas sobre todo para Rose y Albus.

Una mañana la directora McGonagall llamo a Albus y a Rose, ellos no tenían ni idea de lo que les esperaba en su despacho. Ninguno de los dos se sentía preocupado o nervioso hasta que cruzaron la puerta de la dirección, sus padres estaban allí y ninguno parecía estar contento.

- Albus, acompáñanos –dijo Harry Potter muy serio.

- Rose, tú te quedas aquí con nosotros –comenzó a decir su madre.

- Debemos hablar –continuó su padre, ella sentía temor, mucho temor.

- Hija, recibimos una carta de James –su madre fruncía el ceño tratando de buscar las palabras correctas- está un poco preocupado por tu situación.

- Dice que te estás juntando con un Malfoy –suspiro su padre- sabemos de esto hace un par de días, lo hemos hablado y decidimos preguntarte lo que está pasando –finalizó dándole la palabra a Rose.

Rose miraba el suelo, se sentía traicionada por su primo y sobre todo sentía que había traicionado a sus padres. Recordaba con claridad lo que su padre le dijo antes de subir al tren y lo primero que hizo fue traicionarlo, sin embargo no se arrepentía. Scorpius era una buena persona.

- Papá, mamá… él no es como su familia –comenzó a decir Rose con voz temblorosa- el entró en Gryffindor, demostró tener valor cuando le envió a su padre una carta para darle la noticia y fue aun más valiente al recibir un vociferador frente a todos –Rose respiraba agitadamente a causa del miedo.

- Rose, tranquila –trato de calmarla su madre- sé lo que paso…

- ¿Lo sabías? –le interrumpió su padre molesto, a cambio se gano una mirada amenazante de su esposa.

- Después hablamos de eso Ron –miró a su hija a los ojos- ten mucho cuidado hija, esa gente no es de fiar… no me refiero a todos los Malfoy, solamente ten cuidado y puedes seguir tu relación con Scorpius Malfoy sin problemas –a Rose se le ilumino el rostro.

- Y con la condición que nunca te haga daño porque se las verá conmigo –dijo en tono de broma su padre, pero ella sabía y lo conocía muy bien para entender que sus palabras eran ciertas.

Por otro lado Albus estaba sentado en la escalera de caracol junto a sus padres, nervioso y a la vez ansioso por lo que iban a decirle.

- Papá, yo… -dijo con voz temblorosa pero su padre no le permitió continuar.

- Tranquilo Albus, solo venimos a decirte que tu hermano nos envió una carta para decirnos que estabas en malas juntas –hizo una pausa- un Malfoy para ser más exactos.

- Sí, Scor es genial papá –susurró Albus- se enfrento a su familia al elegir Gryffindor como casa y no Slytherin, gracias a eso se gano un fuerte regaño de parte de ellos repudiándolo por completo del apellido Malfoy. No lo quieren ver en vacaciones de navidad, le dieron la espalda –bajo la mirada, se sentía punto de estallar de ira porque odiaba las injusticias.

- Eso es horrible –dijo su madre con indignación- pobre muchacho –Harry sonrió, a veces su esposa se parecía tanto a su madre.

- Estoy al tanto de su situación, ¿Cómo se comporta con ustedes? –preguntó su padre.

- Bueno, a veces es un poco fastidioso como Rose ya que ama los libros tanto o igual que ella –dijo con tono aburrido- Ahora cuando estamos los cuatro juntos somos inseparables.

- ¿Los cuatro? ¿Hay alguien más dentro del grupo? –sonrió su madre con picardía.

- Si, su nombre es Lyna Cross -

- Oh, qué bien hijo –decía su madre riéndose- me alegro mucho por ti, tener amigos es importante –miró su muñeca- vaya si es tarde Harry, debo ir para la madriguera.

- Cierto, hijo nos vemos –dijo dándole un abrazo- Te quiero mucho.

- Ah por cierto si tus amigos quieren pasar las navidades con nosotros serán bienvenidos –le guiño un ojo su madre.

Minutos más tarde su prima apareció con una sonrisa en el rostro al igual que él, pero a ninguno se le iba olvidar que James fue el causante de todo.

Pronto llegaron las Navidades y el ambiente en todo Hogwarts estaba embriagado de emociones, se podía palpar en el aire, todos sonreían menos una persona. Scorpius Malfoy estaba observando el lago congelado, su rostro no mostraba emoción alguna pero sus ojos lo delataban.

- Hey Scor, ¿Qué harás estas navidades? –preguntó sonriente, sabía que su amigo le respondería con ironía.

- Bueno Albus creo que ayudaré a todos los profesores a decorar y cuidar el castillo –hizo una mueca de desagrado al decir eso.

- Perfecto, cuidas mi cama bien y toda la sala común –Albus no aguanto y comenzó a reír- Scor, ¿quieres pasar estas navidades con mi familia?

- ¿En serio? –por un momento sus ojos brillaron pero luego volvieron a ser tristes.

- Ya mi papá hablo con McGonagall así que no tienes escusa –dijo Albus sonriente.

_23 de Diciembre _

_Es una hermosa mañana_, pensó Rose. Hace días que no veía a sus amigos Lyna y Scorpius, y ya los extrañaba con locura, pero ella debía ser sincera al que más extrañaba era a Scorpius. En todo ese tiempo desde la vez que lo abrazo junto al lago su amistad se había acrecentado. Rose iba camino a la madriguera con sus padres, lo bueno de esas navidades era pasarlas con su primo Albus. Al llegar corrió a abrazar a sus abuelos, los quería mucho y los aprovecharía al máximo en estos días festivos.

- Mi niña –le decía la abuela Molly abrazándola.

- Hola abuela, te extrañaba –le dijo casi al borde de lagrimas.

- Hey, ¿a mí no me extrañaste? –le reclamó en juego su abuelo.

- Abuelo, a ti también te extrañe –se abrazaron para luego caminar hacia la cocina.

- Rose, tu primo Albus está arriba ve a buscarlo para que desayunen –Rose asintió y una sonrisa picara se formo en sus labios.

Fue hasta el segundo piso y entró sigilosamente a la habitación donde solía dormir su primo, reconoció el hechizo que su abuelo había realizado en las ventanas para que no entrara la luz del sol mientras estaban en la madriguera. Subió a la cama de su primo acostándose encima de él para gritarle que se despertara, pero para su sorpresa dos brazos la tomaron desprevenida y taparon su boca.

Abrió los ojos como platos y sintió su corazón latir descontroladamente cuando vio en su atacante esos ojos grises que usualmente estaban llenos de tristeza pero en ese momento tenían un brillo especial. Rose sentía a Scorpius tibio, invitándola a quedarse allí, ambos se encontraban en una especie de trance del cual ninguno quería salir. Lentamente Scorpius la soltó de su agarre pero ninguno de los dos dejaba de mirarse –_Scor, estas aquí-_ susurró Rose sorprendida, estaba segura que aunque la habitación se encontraba casi a oscuras se podía notar su sonrojo –_Hola tú-_ susurró como respuesta Scorpius con una sonrisa tímida; minutos, tal vez segundos pasaron mientras ninguno abandonaba esa posición hasta que Rose para sorpresa de ambos lo abrazó.

_- Te extrañe –_susurró nuevamente y Scorpius la beso en la frente. Así duraron un rato más hasta que escucharon a Albus moverse en la cama contigua.

- Rose le guiño un ojo a Scorpius y este sonrió, ella haría lo que minutos antes estuvo a punto de hacer con él: - _LEVANTATE PRIMITO YA ES DE MAÑANA –_después de gritar carcajadas se hicieron presentes.

- Rose, detesto que hagas eso –soltó Albus aun adormilado.

- Yo también te quiero primito –le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla- ambos arréglense y bajan a desayunar.

A salir de la habitación Rose tenía una sonrisa en su rostro, bajo a recoger sus cosas y subió hasta el tercer extremo de las escaleras esa habitación pertenecía a sus padres y allí dormía con sus primas, ¿Cómo era eso posible? gracias a los hechizos que poseía. Al entrar la vio su amiga estaba allí, ambas gritaron de alegría y se abrazaron. Después de ese grato reencuentro bajaron a desayunar, toda la familia estaba reunida. Albus y Scorpius se sentaron juntos, Lyna y Rose se sentaron al otro lado de la mesa para quedar al frente de los chicos.

Ninguno de los presentes se dio cuenta excepto Ginny que sonreía con picardía, su sobrina miraba al amigo de su hijo distinto y el a ella.

A la mañana siguiente todos se preparaban para cenar, Rose y Lyna se arreglaban minuciosamente. Rose portaba un vestido color turquesa corto que le hacía resaltar su color y Lyna tenía un vestido color lila hermoso. Horas más tarde estaban listas y bajaron hasta la sala de estar donde se encontraban sus primos y Scorpius charlando.

Cuando vio a Rose sintió que cada musculo de su cuerpo se tensaba pero ¿Por qué? ella se veía bellísima y el no entendía porque se ponía así cada vez que la veía. El resto de la noche pasó de maravilla, la mejor navidad que Scorpius haya tenido. La mañana del 25 estuvo cargada de emoción pero de algo que casi nadie noto fue la nueva forma de despertar a su amigo llena de cariño e inocencia.

Todos bajaron hasta el árbol de navidad, estaban emocionados y cohibidos a la vez. Comenzó la repartición de regalos y para sorpresa de Lyna y Scorpius ellos también tenían. Ambos abrieron sus regalos con emoción contenida y abrieron los ojos como platos al ver un suéter hecho por la Señora Weasley, agradecidos la abrazaron y se lo colocaron. Rose y Albus observaban emocionados la escena y cruzaron sus miradas sonriendo pícaramente, se acercaron al árbol y tomaron dos paquetes.

- Bueno estos regalos son para Scor y Lyna –los aludidos abrieron la boca de la impresión.

- Vayan por sus regalos tontos –les gritó James.

Al abrirlos se sorprendieron aun más al ver que su contenido era casi el mismo un pequeño álbum de fotografías y un libro para Scorpius, y para Lyna un álbum al igual que su amigo con un relicario. Esa mañana fue un total éxito. El resto del día lo dedicaron para salir a pasear. Esta sería una semana interesante para los chicos.


	3. Chapter 3

**Bueno esto es un bonus, una continuación practicamente de esas navidades pero como recuerdos de las naviades anteriores...**

**Susyh, Princesa Gryffindor, Maane deLaasa, HonneyGranger y SMagicRose muchisimas gracias por su apoyo con la historia y espero les guste, decidí darle un giro a lo que normalmente se ve en los personajes. Quise a un Scorpius diferente que demostrara sus sentimientos y de verdad se que es cruel lo que le esta pasando pero espero que mejoré debe mejorar su situación y a un Ron distinto capaz de razonar con respecto a Scorpius....**

**Espero les guste y sino xfis Review con quejas y comentarios acepto de todo jejeje...**

**Los Quiero, besosssssss...**

**Capitulo 3**

Para Scorpius las navidades se habían convertido en una época especial, desde la primera vez que fue a la madriguera se sintió como parte de la familia o al menos los Weasley y los Potter así lo hacían sentir; ni hablar de las vacaciones de verano sin duda eran divertidas al lado de sus amigos. Recordar cuando Rose se subió a horcadas para despertar a su primo pero en realidad era él, el rubor de su cara que la hacían ver realmente hermosa y esa cercanía de sus cuerpos, sus labios, todo pero no termino allí ya que después de los regalos salieron de excursión y cuando llegaron subió directo a la habitación quería leer el libro que Rose le había regalado. Al abrirlo noto que tenía escrita una dedicatoria.

"_Hola tú, quiero que sepas que siempre estas presente, eres un gran amigo y una excelente persona. Que por medio de estas líneas te transporte a un mundo lleno de felicidad, donde no existe nada malo y siempre estarás bien al menos así me sentí yo al leerlo._

_Este fue el primer libro que compre y tiene un valor sentimental muy grande, espero que represente lo mismo para ti como lo es para mí y sobre todo que demuestre lo especial que eres en mi vida._

_Te Quiere _

_Rose…"_

Scorpius quedo en silencio mirando al vacio, esperando despertar de ese sueño. Luego de pasar por la primera impresión tomo el álbum y lo abrió, en el había otra dedicatoria: "_Para nuestro amigo con mucho cariño, que este sea el principio de muchas anécdotas y aventuras juntos. Albus y Rose"_

En la primera página estaba la foto de Halloween donde salían riendo y bromeando los cuatro, sonrió al recordar ese día. Pasaron los días rápidamente dando paso al fin de año que muy a su pesar la mayor parte del día él la paso triste. Rose lo había visto sentado bajo un árbol y se preguntaba como una persona era capaz de soportar tanto frio y a esas horas de las tarde, camino hacía él y se sentó a su lado para acompañarlo.

No hacían falta palabras, ni había necesidad de verlo a la cara para saber que estaba llorando aun así Rose se permitió pasar su brazo alrededor de él, ella no lo sabía pero eso era lo que el necesitaba. Minutos más tarde se les unieron Lyna y Albus que se sentaron a su lado en silencio, Albus le dio una palmada en el hombro y Lyna se unió al abrazo de Rose, sabían lo difícil que era para él estar lejos de sus padres y más en una fecha como esta.

Escuchaban desde allí a su familia dar el conteo final para darle la bienvenida al nuevo año, Scorpius ya no sentía sus extremidades y su cuerpo estaba entumecido hacía un frio infernal, intentó levantarse pero Rose no se lo permitió. 9… 8… 7… ya se estaba acabando el año y no paraba de dar gracias por la amistad de estas personas, 6… 5… 4… Albus era el mejor amigo que podía desear no lo juzgaba por su apellido y lo aceptaba tal cual como era, 3… 2… 1 se abrazaron los cuatro y Rose le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla que le devolvió el calor al cuerpo. Se levantaron los cuatro y entraron a la casa a festejar.

Scorpius sonreía, ese beso aun lo sentía. Por otro lado la relación con su familia no había mejorado hace más de cuatro años que su padre no le dirigía la palabra y su madre no resistía esa separación, lo sabía ya que recibía al menos 5 cartas al mes –_Todo por un estúpido rencor de familias-_ susurró Scorpius en su habitación. Durante esos cuatro años no había recibido un galeón por parte de sus padres y tampoco lo necesitaba, desde el comienzo busco trabajo y estaba muy agradecido con George Weasley y con Harry por ayudarlo, trabajar para Sortilegios Weasley es divertido y a la vez gratificante. Aun recordaba ese día con exactitud.

Una mañana como cualquiera despertó y bajo hasta su sala común, hoy sería el día en que tendría que partir era su primer verano, su madre le escribió el día anterior preguntando qué haría solo todo este tiempo y la verdad es que él no tenía idea.

- Scor, ¿aun no comienzas con tu baúl? –preguntó Lyna al bajar cargando el suyo.

- No, y la verdad es que no sé a dónde iré –Scorpius pensaba si lo mejor sería buscar un trabajo, pero ¿Quién lo ayudaría?

- Scor, ¿aun nada con tus padres? –preguntó nuevamente, pero él no la escuchaba estaba sumido en sus pensamientos. Tampoco se percato de que otra persona los escuchaba.

Subió cansinamente por las escaleras hasta su habitación, al entrar vio el baúl de su amigo listo pero él no se encontraba en la habitación, no le dio mucha importancia a ese detalle y comenzó a arreglar su baúl. Escuchó el crujir de la puerta, alguien había entrado a la habitación y el no se molesto en verificar quien.

- Scor –Rose lo llamó- necesito hablar contigo.

- Hola tú –sonrió y ella también, desde la navidad pasada se saludaban de esa manera- ¿de qué quieres hablar?

- Bueno… yo sin querer escuche tu conversación con Lyna –dijo entrecortadamente por el nerviosismo- y subí para hablarle a mi tío George –Scorpius asentía inventándola a seguir- bueno, ¿quieres trabajar en Sortilegios Weasley? –abrió los ojos desmesuradamente por la impresión- si no quieres está bien, sé que me metí en algo que no debía pero cuando se lo dije a Albus pareció gustarle la idea y yo hable con el… perdón –dijo esto último bajando la mirada, Scorpius por otro lado la observaba entre sorprendido, maravillado y extrañado por su actitud ¿Por qué pedirle perdón?

- Primero Rose y que te quede muy claro –vio como Rose se encogía sobre sí esperando un reproche- no tienes porque pedirme perdón ¿de acuerdo? nunca me molestare contigo por eso ni por nada, reaccione así porque Albus y tú han hecho mucho por mí y no sé como agradecerles, pienso que no merezco tanto –esta vez fue el turno de Rose para sorprenderse.

- ¿Estás loco? mereces todo, eres fuerte y valiente todo esto que está pasando no lo soportaría –Rose suspiró y le pregunto nuevamente- ¿Quieres trabajar con mi tío? –su respuesta fue afirmativa- Entonces vamos.

Caminaron juntos hasta los carruajes, casi al momento se les unió su primo y su amiga ambos sonrientes. El viaje fue tranquilo, los cuatros aprovecharon para dormir gran parte del viaje, luego se concentraron en conversar el resto del camino.

- Lyna, ¿Dónde pasaras tus vacaciones? –su sonrisa se borro.

- Tal vez trabajando en la tienda del Señor Tols –suspiró con tristeza- en un pequeño pueblo en las afueras de Londres llamado en Canterbury.

- Oh, ¿y tus padres te dejan trabajar? –preguntó Albus asombrado.

- Bueno, no exactamente –frunció el ceño- la verdad es que mis padres murieron y mi tía es la que se hace cargo de mí, pero no le agrado mucho al parecer –hizo una mueca de desagrado.

- Entiendo –Rose observo como su primo observaba el techo como si fuera lo más interesante, ella sabía lo que significaba.

Al llegar a la estación de trenes Scorpius guardaba esperanzas, quería ver a sus padres pero no se encontraban allí. Aun tenía algunos ahorros en su cuenta personal, podía sacarlos y quedarse en alguna posada.

- Hola Scorpius –saludo Harry Potter, padre de su mejor amigo.

- ¿Cómo esta Señor Potter? –preguntó alegremente.

- Muy bien, Scorpius necesito hablar contigo ¿me permites dos minutos? -el acepto y se apartaron del grupo- George hablo conmigo esta mañana porque recibió una llamada de Rose ¿aceptaste trabajar para él? –Scorpius asintió- debo imaginar que tus padres aun no te hablan ¿cierto?

- Bueno mi padre no pero mi madre me escribe seguido –Harry asintió ante esto.

- Draco no cambia siempre de testarudo, ¿Dónde piensas pasar el verano? –pregunto repentinamente.

- Tengo algunos ahorros de mi cuenta personal, mi abuelo me ayudo a abrirla así que creo que podré vivir en una posada mientras –a Scorpius no le agradaba mucho la idea pero no tenía otra salida.

- Muy bien, te propongo algo –comenzó a decir Harry- Pasaras el verano con nosotros y trabajaras para George, si crees que abusas puedes ayudarnos en casa –dijo anticipadamente al ver la expresión de Scorpius- ¿aceptas? –le tendió la mano, él tardo varios segundos en decidirse pero termino aceptando y estrechando la mano del que sería como su segundo padre de ahora en adelante.

- Desde ese momento la relación de los Potter con el nuevo integrante de la familia mejoró mucho, Lily y James ya no desconfiaban de él y Albus lo trataba como un hermano más, y ni hablar de Ginny y Harry que lo hacían sentir parte de la familia. La noche de su llegada él decidió escribirle una carta a su madre:

_Mamá_

_Hola madre, te escribo esta carta para informarte que estoy bien. Trabajare con el tío de Rose y viviré con los Potter durante el verano, son buenas personas y estoy muy agradecido con ellos por su ayuda._

_¿Sabes? Los padres de Albus me pidieron que te dijera que puedes visitarme aquí si así lo deseas que ellos no tienen problema alguno solamente debes avisar para permitirte la entrada, recuerda que el Señor Potter es Auror y su casa tiene hechizos. Espero puedas venir, también puedes verme en Sortilegios Weasley._

_Te Quiere y Extraña _

_Scorpius G._

A partir de ese momento Scorpius dejo de llamarse a sí mismo como Scorpius Malfoy para ser Scorpius Greengrass.

Scorpius decidió que ya era hora de bajar a desayunar, de seguro Albus lo estaba esperando en el gran comedor hoy era el día que regresarían a sus casas por vacaciones de navidad, se coloco una chaqueta y bajo. Todos estos años con los Potter y los Weasley le habían enseñado las costumbres muggle y a vivir en familia.

Al llegar al gran comedor vio a sus tres amigos sentados esperándolo para desayunar, los saludo y tomo asiento al lado de Rose que le dedico una sonrisa. En cuatro años todos ellos habían cambiado, Albus estaba más alto y flaco, le encantaba la materia de pociones y defensas contra las artes oscuras pero no heredo la habilidad de jugar Quidditch como su padre, le gustaba el juego más no jugarlo, Lyna era baja de estatura pero no le quitaba lo hermosa que era, pelinegra como Albus pero de ojos azules, y Rose había crecido también unos cuantos centímetros no tanto como para alcanzarlo pero se veía igual de hermosa, había heredado la belleza de su madre.

Los tres formaban parte del equipo de Quidditch, Lyna como golpeadora, Rose como cazadora y capitana del equipo y él como cazador, Hugo también estaba en el equipo como buscador y en ocasiones pasaba sus ratos libres con el cuarteto. Mientras desayunaban llegó la correspondencia, ya era común para todos y no se asombraban excepto Rose y Scorpius que veían eso como lo más hermoso, el desfile de aves entrar.

Scorpius se tenso al ver un ave en particular, era Atila, blanca y negra, le dejo una carta y emprendió vuelo. Observo la letra de la carta y era de su madre, al abrirla la leyó:

"_Querido hijo_

_Scorpius, tus abuelos están muy bien y tu padre también aunque estoy segura que ya le está pesando que no estés en la casa, te repito no lo justifico pero sé que te extraña. ¿Quieres ir conmigo a la casa de campo? para pasar juntos los primeros días de navidad, después puedes irte si así lo deseas solamente estarán mis padres y yo luego iré a la mansión Malfoy a pasar el año nuevo._

_Esperaré tu respuesta._

_Te quiere_

_Tu madre."_

- ¿Qué sucede Scor? –preguntó Lyna.

- Era una carta de mi madre, quiere que vaya a pasar las navidades con ella y mis abuelos paternos –Albus y Rose se sorprendieron.

- Eso es excelente ¿no lo crees? –dijo Rose tratando de sonar alegre.

- Es cierto Scor, es una buena oportunidad para arreglar las cosas con ella –dijo emocionada Lyna, ambas sabían lo que significaba para su amigo.

- Ellas tienen razón, responde su carta yo te presto a Shadow –animo Albus.

Scorpius solo se limito a tomar un pergamino del bolso de Albus y responderle:

"_Madre_

_Acepto tu invitación, te esperaré en la estación._

_Te Quiere_

_Scorpius."_

En todo el viaje Scorpius no logro apartar los nervios, al llegar a la estación Albus y Lyna salieron rápidamente dejándolo solo con Rose. No hicieron falta palabras solamente se abrazaron, sería la primera navidad de muchas que no la pasaría con ella y su familia –_Los extrañare Rose-_susurró en su oído, ella solo apretó más su agarre –_Vamos-_ dijo Scor al ver que el tren se detuvo por completo.

Se despidió de toda la familia Potter – Weasley al notar la presencia de su madre, ella se acerco y saludo a todos, les dio las gracias por todo lo que hacían por su hijo y desaparecieron. Rose y Albus se miraron de reojo, esta sería una navidad diferente pero se alegraban por su amigo, cada uno se fue a sus casas, Lyna pasaría estas navidades con Rose.

El día de la cena de navidad estaban reunidos sus primos, sus tíos y abuelos. Lyna y Rose se estaban arreglando para bajar a la cena, en todo el día Rose no paraba de suspirar se sentía triste. Lyna a su vez suspiraba pero por otras razones y Rose se imaginaba cuales.

- ¿Cuándo aceptaras que te mueres por mi primo? –Lyna se sonrojo y Rose se carcajeo por su reacción.

- Lo haré el día que tú aceptes que estas enamorada de Scorpius –Rose borró su sonrisa del rostro y se dejo caer en la cama.

- Lo estoy pero el de mí no, solo me quiere como una amiga –cerró los ojos y suspiró.

- ¿Estás loca? a Scorpius se le nota a leguas que se le cae la baba por ti –Ambas sonrieron.

- Eso deseo, pero sé que no es así –se levanto y realizó un último retoque a su maquillaje- es hora de bajar.

- Un momento amiga, primero que nada una foto que no puede dejarse pasar –Lyna se acerco con su nueva cámara mágica serie 3000 y esta soltó el flash tomando así la fotografía- Listo, ahora si bajemos.

La cena fue tan especial como todas pero faltaba una persona y todos lo extrañaban, había colado muy hondo en los corazones de toda la familia pero la más afectada sería Rose, casi nadie lo noto excepto Lyna y su tía Ginny que sonreían al verla suspirar. Su tía no le había dicho nada pero recibió una carta de Scorpius la noche anterior donde le decía que esta noche llegaría a la madriguera después de la cena. Hace semana y media que Rose no lo veía y se sentía morir con todo esto.

- Rose, ¿estás bien? –preguntó su tío George sonriente.

- Oh, sí es que estoy algo cansada –dijo sonriendo un poco.

- Casi no has tocado tu cena ¿no tienes hambre? –preguntó su abuela.

- Tengo poco apetito –suspiro- comeré y subiré a acostarme un rato.

- Descansa una hora Rose, se lo que se siente comer obligado –dijo su madre captando la sonrisa picara de su cuñada- sube, y duerme un rato.

Rose no puso objeción al asunto, subió las escaleras sin notar el bullicio que se formaba en la mesa.

- No puedo creerlo Ginny, ¿segura que viene? –preguntó Lyna, era la única de las amigas de Rose y Albus que llamaba a la Señora Potter por su nombre de Pila, se gano ese derecho y se sentía realmente bien cuando lo hacía.

- Sí, me envió una carta ayer…

- No puedo creerlo, tú influencia no tiene límites –dijo Ron a su hermana.

- Mis buenas influencias hermanito no lo olvides –todos se carcajearon excepto Ron que se sonrojo ante la respuesta de su hermana.

Una hora más tarde se encontraban todos sentados en la sala de estar cuando las llamas de la chimenea se tornaron color verdes, todos sonrieron al saber de quién se trataba, todos menos Rose que no se encontraba presente. Cuando llego Scorpius gritaron emocionados y lo abrazaron.

- Feliz Navidad Scor amigo pensé que estarías todas las festividades allá –dijo Albus rápidamente.

- No puedo ya que mi mamá estará en la Mansión Malfoy –dijo mientras abrazaba a Lyna y al resto de los presentes- ¿y Rose? –preguntó al notar su ausencia.

- Está en su habitación, sube –le dijo Ginny sonriente y el solo asintió.

Subió rápidamente y entro sigilosamente a su habitación, Rose estaba acostada pero supo por su respiración que no estaba dormida solo estaba con los ojos cerrados. Lentamente se coloco encima de ella –_Albus déjame en paz-_susurró Rose con ira, Scorpius sonrió y se acerco a su oído –_No soy Albus Rose-_ sintió como el cuerpo de su amiga se tensaba y su pulso se aceleraba acompañando al suyo. Rose abrió los ojos –_estas aquí- _susurró a centímetros de sus labios…

CONTINUARA


	4. Chapter 3 Part II

_Hola chicos, aquí les traigo la segunda parte del capítulo tres donde parte de esas navidades y pasamos a otro tiempo en Hogwarts aun en su cuarto año, tambien muestro a una Ginny y a una Hermione más complacientes y un tanto comprometidas con una pisca de picardia... Muchas sorpresas para nuestros protagonistas… Dejen review, como siempre quiero saber su opinión ya sea malo o bueno ^_^_

_Gracias nuevamente a todos los que me apoyan en este proyecto…_

_**Princesa Gryffindor:** espero te guste este capítulo, trate de ser un poco inocente para Scorpius y Rose se enamoren cada vez más sin prisas ^^._

_**Susyh:** bueno Susy espero que con este capítulo quede aclarada tu duda, de todas formas al final podemos llegar a la conclusión que el orgullo y el rencor no son amigos de nadie, es imposible vivir de esa forma y a veces es muy tarde cuando nos damos cuenta pero todos merecemos el perdón y una segunda oportunidad._

_**SMagicRose:** sabes no lo había notado pero tienes razón, te juro que si no lo comentas no me doy cuenta que es muy parecido aunque no tenía pensado que él rechazo llegará a más._

_**MakiMalfoy:** a mí tampoco me gusto mucho el Greengrass y estoy de acuerdo contigo le quita la magia Jajaja, sin un Scorpius Malfoy nada sería lo mismo, pero fue parte de la trama y algo pasajero._

_Espero les guste…_

_Besos_

**Capitulo 3**

**Parte II**

"_Devuélveme el suspiro y la respiración" _

Subió rápidamente y entro sigilosamente a su habitación, Rose estaba acostada pero supo por su respiración que no estaba dormida solo estaba con los ojos cerrados. Lentamente se coloco encima de ella –_Albus déjame en paz-_susurró Rose con ira, Scorpius sonrió y se acerco a su oído –_No soy Albus Rose-_ sintió como el cuerpo de su amiga se tensaba y su pulso se aceleraba acompañando al suyo. Rose abrió los ojos –_estas aquí- _susurró a centímetros de sus labios…

Rose cerró los ojos por la anticipación, eso era algo nuevo y prohibido que ninguno de los dos habían sentido. Con sus respiraciones aceleradas lentamente cortaban el poco espacio, el primer contacto fue un simple roce de labios acompañado de suspiros y anhelos, con los ojos cerrados Scorpius comenzó a trazar con sus labios el contorno de la boca de Rose. Aunque el beso fue corto ese fue el detonante de sus emociones.

- Te quiero Rose –le dijo con un tono muy bajo casi en susurro.

- Y yo a ti, Te quiero mucho –aun con los ojos cerrados sonrieron.

Scorpius se acomodo mejor en la cama de forma que no estaba ni sentado o acostado, pero al cabo de minutos el sueño los envolvía y ambos se quedaron dormidos. Por otro lado Ginny y Hermione se encontraban en la cocina y ambas decidieron subir al inspeccionar. Abrieron la puerta y encontraron a su sobrina dormida al lado de Scorpius que estaba sentado en una posición que se notaba a leguas era incomoda.

- ¿Crees que Ron se moleste si duermen juntos? –preguntó Ginny.

- No lo sé, pero puedes decirle a Lyna y a Albus que se queden aquí –decía Hermione pensativa.

- Perfecto ayúdame a que estén más cómodos –dijo Ginny sonriente.

- Si Ron se entera que te estoy ayudando en tus locuras me deja –dijo en tono de broma.

- No te preocupes cuñadita ya buscaras la solución –dijo guiñándole el ojo y el sonrojo de su cuñada fue inmediato.

Le quitaron los zapatos y la capa a Scorpius, estaba tan cansado que no sentía nada de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, lo cubrieron con una manta y bajaron el tono de luz. Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta cuando Albus y Lyna entraron, ambos sonreían pícaramente ver a sus amigos juntos les alegraba pero a la vez sabían lo que significaba. Hablaron por aproximadamente una hora.

- ¿Crees que Scor se le declaro a Rose? –Lyna preguntó emocionada.

- No lo sé, de eso nos enteramos mañana –dijo Albus encogiéndose de hombros.

- Ya era hora que se dieran cuenta de sus sentimientos ¿no crees? –acotó sonriente.

- Es hora que otras personas se den cuenta también –susurró Albus mientras trataba de buscar el valor para lo que iba a hacer en ese momento.

- ¿A qué te refieres? –preguntó confundida.

Albus decidió que lo mejor era demostrarle lo que sentía con hechos, se acerco a ella tomándola por la cintura. Lyna abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y sintió como su pulso aumentaba, sin esperar Albus acerco sus labios a los de ella sellándolos en un beso. Al principio todo primer beso es tímido, lentamente se reconocían entre mordiscos y besos, al poco tiempo y sin notarlo comenzaron a profundizar el beso consiguiendo con esto que sus respiraciones se aceleraran. Poco a poco sus cuerpos tocaban la cama quedando totalmente acostados sobre ella, Albus rompió el beso cuando ya no solo jadeaban sino que comenzaban a salir de ellos pequeños gemidos.

- Estoy enamorado de ti, desde el primer momento que te vi –susurró Albus cerca de sus labios- y ya no aguanto tener todo esto guardado, me duele –dijo entrecortadamente.

- Albus… -Lyna trataba de respirar para calmarse, estaba llorando – Te quiero y no como amigo Albus…

No la dejo terminar, se habían fundido en otro beso dejando que por medio de ese beso se demostrara todo lo que sentían.

A la mañana siguiente todos en la casa dormían plácidamente, excepto una persona. Rose Weasley observaba a su acompañante con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios, recordó el momento del beso y suspiro cerrando nuevamente sus ojos, ella sabía que ese beso no significaba mucho o al menos eso creía pero le dijo que le quería y ella a él.

Decidió levantarse para tomar una ducha, eso la relajaría por completo. Entro al cuarto de baño y abrió la llave de agua caliente y agua fría de la tina, quito toda su ropa y se metió en la bañera. Ya habían pasado cuatro años y parecía que tan solo fue ayer cuando se encontraron por primera vez en la estación y luego en el tren, en ese momento era muy pequeña para admitirlo pero sabía que Scorpius le gustaba.

Compartieron muchos momentos juntos tanto buenos como malos, siempre aconsejándolo y apoyándolo en todo. Las primeras vacaciones de verano le sirvieron para darse cuenta de sus sentimientos hacía Scorpius, en su mente la imagen de ambos acostados en la cama cuando intentó despertar a su primo y resultaba ser él lo tenía presente hasta ahora.

Ahora ese pensamiento lo ocuparía su primer beso, nunca se había sentido tan bien aunque fue corto se sintió desfallecer. Salió de la bañera, se seco y se vistió para emprender camino a su habitación, entro sigilosamente y guardo todas sus cosas. Estaba a punto de salir cuando la aprisionaron contra la pared.

- Buenos días –susurró Scorpius.

- Scor… -fue lo único que pudo decir, sus piernas temblaban y su piel se erizaba ante el contacto de su mano.

Sintió su respiración cerca, quería gritar por la emoción que esto le producía. Su respiración, su olor a chocolates la estaba volviendo loca invitándola a terminar con esa separación que la desesperaba.

- Rose, eres lo más hermoso que tengo en mi vida –susurraba cerca de su oído- quiero que me conozcas más de lo que ya me conoces, compartir contigo en todo momento, ser tu confidente, tu amigo, tu novio y mucho más –Rose respiraba agitadamente por la emoción ¿estaba escuchando bien?

- Debo estar soñando –trataba de convencerse, le parecía irreal, mágico y hermoso.

- No sé si esto es un sueño pero tampoco quiero averiguarlo –cortó la poca distancia que tenían y se besaron, como la primera vez fue un beso dulce cargado de cariño y amor.

Scorpius no deseaba apresurar las cosas, él quería avanzar a medidas que quemaban etapas ya que lo más importante era ella -Si quiero… -dijo Rose entre besos. Minutos más tarde bajaron, al notar que nadie se había levantado decidieron hacer el desayuno "mejor dicho, Rose lo prepararía y Scorpius la ayudaría". Prepararon tostadas con tocino, huevo y ensalada de frutas, café y zumo de naranja.

Era la primera vez que desayunaban solos sin nadie que los molestara, disfrutar del silencio era algo que ambos compartían y atesoraban, y ese momento era especial gracias a ello. Sentados en esa mesa comunicándose únicamente con la mirada Rose noto el brillo en sus ojos, ya no existía soledad, dolor ni temores era como si por demostrara su verdadera esencia en ese momento. Para Scorpius observarla era lo mejor y nunca se cansaría, era muy especial, las palabras que le dijo arriba eran ciertas era lo más importante de su vida y lucharía porque nada en este mundo la dañe.

- Scor, ¿Cómo te fue con tu madre? –preguntó ansiosa.

- ¿La verdad? –Rose solo atino a asentir- el primer día que llegue a la Estancia me sentí un poco extraño, después de tantos años sin verla y solo comunicarnos con cartas tratamos de disfrutar cada segundo al máximo.

- Me imagino y estoy muy feliz por ti, que poco a poco las cosas se irán arreglado y volverás a ser parte de tu familia –Rose lo miro sonriente- además tu padre tarde o temprano te buscara, se dará cuenta de su error y volverán a ser familia.

- Eso espero –suspiró- la verdad es que lo extraño.

Charlaron por varios minutos hasta que poco a poco la familia Potter – Weasley hacía su aparición en el comedor, el resto de sus vacaciones la pasaron de maravilla, compartiendo con sus amigos y familiares, y varios encuentros a escondidas con el unico testigo "la oscuridad".

Ya habían pasado algunos meses desde ese día tan especial para ambos, se acercaban las vacaciones de pascuas y estaban atestados de deberes. Albus y Lyna eran los más perjudicados ya que las materias de Historia de la Magia, Transformaciones y Encantamientos eran las que más les costaban. Por otro lado, Scorpius y Rose tenían mucho tiempo libre su lema es "Estudiar primero, disfrutar después" a sus amigos les resultaba ridículo pero a ellos le resultaba perfecto.

- Por favor Scor, Rose ayúdennos –suplicaba Lyna- es que no entiendo de que sirve aprender la Historia de la Magia –lloriqueaba con un puchero en los labios.

- Siempre hacen lo mismo, todos los años –replicaba molesta Rose.

- Por favor prima –Albus le hacía ojos.

- Está bien –resopló molesta- todo con tal de no ver esa cara nunca más.

- Lyna, yo te ayudo con tu tarea de Historia así terminamos más rápido –dijo Scorpius serio.

Hoy era un día muy importante para Rose y él, su madre le pidió permiso al Director Neville "nuevo director desde hace 2 años" para almorzar con ella en Hogsmeade. Hoy la presentaría formalmente como su novia, a lo largo de esos meses los únicos en saber su relación eran Lily, Hugo, Albus y Lyna, habían decidido mantenerlo en secreto por dos razones. La primera, debían estar seguros que todo iba a funcionar y la segunda era el preparar a sus padres, no tanto por los padres de Rose sino por los de Scorpius –_O al menos su madre-_ pensó, aun no arreglaba las cosas con su padre.

Una hora más tarde habían terminado casi en totalidad los deberes de los chicos, Rose observaba constantemente el reloj –Se acerca la hora- gesticuló y su novio asintió.

- Chicos debemos irnos –dijo Rose repentinamente.

- ¿A dónde? no me dijiste que saldrías –acoto su amiga un tanto confundida.

- Cuando llegue te cuento –se limitó a responderle.

Caminaron rápidamente hasta el despacho del director, allí podrían aparecerse por medio de la red de chimeneas hasta las tres escobas. Esperaron aproximadamente 15 minutos cuando su madre apareció.

- Hola hijo –lo abrazó fuertemente.

- Mamá –susurró con un pequeño temblor en su voz.

Rose se sentía fuera de lugar, estuvo a punto de salir corriendo de allí porque se sentía como una intrusa.

- Tú debes ser Rose ¿Cierto? –preguntó sonriente Astoria Malfoy, era una mujer hermosa.

- Si señora un placer –dijo con algo de pena.

- El placer es mío, mi hijo habla mucho de ti y de tu primo Albus –comentaba mientras tomaban asiento.

- Bueno Albus es el mejor amigo de Scor y la verdad es que para nuestra familia es muy querido y apreciado –Astoria sonreía complacida.

- Si eso me ha contado –la madre de Scorpius miró su reloj y busco algo o alguien con su mirada- Rose, ¿podemos salir a ver las tiendas? necesito hablar un momento contigo de mujer a mujer y tú Scorpius nos esperas aquí –él aludido solo enarco una ceja y luego asintió.

Para Rose estar a solas con la madre de su novio era intimidante, nunca desde que lo conoció habían cruzado palabra alguna y se sentía rara por eso. Caminaron por varios minutos observando tiendas hasta que tomaron asiento en una mesita que se encontraba frente a una heladería.

- ¿Quieres un helado Rose? –preguntó amablemente. La verdad es que Rose no sabía que decir, sentía un nudo en su garganta y los nervios impedían pensar con claridad.

- Si… -se limitó a responder mientras Astoria Malfoy llamaba al encargado.

- Por favor para mí un té de jazmín con un toque de miel y tú querida… -le dijo querida ¿escucho bien?

- Para mí un helado de Pistacho con nutella y galleta –le dijo Rose al encargado

- Vaya al igual que mi hijo –sonrió con un deje de asombro.

- Sí, el y yo tenemos muchas cosas en común –se atrevió a decir aun sin saber qué hacer.

- ¿Sabes o te imaginas por qué te pedí hablar? –Rose negó confundida- en este momento mi esposo debe estar con él –abrió sus ojos como platos y desvió su mirada hasta las tres escobas.

Se notaba sorprendida y a la vez horrorizada, solamente ella sabía lo que por su cabeza pasaba y Astoria la miraba con interés. Una sonrisa tímida se asomó en su rostro, esperaba que todo se solucionara, ellos se merecían una segunda oportunidad.

- Vaya… eso es perfecto –susurró- Scor aunque no lo diga sufre mucho por la separación y sé que quiere mucho a su padre.

- ¿Te lo ha dicho? –preguntó repentinamente.

- Lo dijo muchas veces en nuestro primer año –la miró a los ojos, no sabía porque pero la señora que tenía al frente le inspiraba confianza y sentía que debía ser sincera- sufrió mucho cuando recibió el vociferador y muchísimo más cuando regresamos de Hogwarts, su primer verano y sé que guardaba las esperanzas de poder verlos –el rostro de Astoria era de puro dolor.

- Fue difícil para mí también, darle la espalda a mi único hijo no estaba en mis planes Rose –dijo con voz aguda- sé que cometí un error y tarde tan solo segundos en darme cuenta pero ya el mal estaba hecho… tenía miedo de su reacción y su rechazo al verme, no lo soportaría –susurró.

- Disculpe, no soy nadie para decírselo y sé que será una falta de respeto –inicio Rose un tanto pensativa- pero fue muy estúpido de su parte pensar que Scorpius los rechazaría o por lo menos a usted cuando el por meses espero, sufrió y poco a poco perdió la esperanza de verlos –Rose le hablaba con ira contenida, recordando cada momento en que Scorpius sufrió- esos días en los cuales solo contaba con Albus, Lyna y yo, mis tíos lo apoyaron aun sabiendo que era un Malfoy y que en su pasado fueron enemigos de Draco Malfoy pero dejaron eso atrás porque nosotros no somos culpable de esa riña ni participamos en esa guerra, hasta mi padre que detesta a su esposo y se moriría al saber mi relación con Scorpius lo acepto y apoyo… -Rose abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, le había dicho de su relación, se dejo llevar por la ira y el dolor; se sonrojo de sobremanera mientras Astoria había quedado sin palabras.

- Creo que no tienes que disculparte querida, nunca vuelvas a decir que no eres nadie –frunció el ceño al tratar de buscar las palabras correctas- yo tampoco participe en esa riña que la familia de mi esposo y tu familia tuvo, mucho menos me enorgullezco de su pasado, se que Draco puede ser orgulloso, altanero y muchas cosas, y por ese orgullo es que tanto le ha costado reconocer su error –Astoria le sonrió- pero también sabía que no era imposible y espere paciente, lamento muchísimo todo el sufrimiento y dolor que le causamos por eso tratamos de enmendar este error. –Rose aun se encontraba mirando fijamente su helado sin probar bocado, se sentía fatal por haberle hablado de esa manera- ¿Desde cuándo están juntos? –preguntó sonriente y Rose se sonrojo aun más.

- Desde vísperas de navidad –al decir esto se atrevió a mirarla a los ojos.

- Así que se decidió, me alegro mucho por ustedes –dijo sinceramente- en todo ese tiempo que pasamos juntos en la Estancia no paro de hablar de ustedes, sobre todo de ti, él te quiere y ahora sé que tu igual a él.

- Es lo más valioso que tengo, mucho antes de darme cuenta de lo que sentía por él ya era importante para mí –se sentía un poco mejor, el sincerarse con ella le había quitado un peso de encima ahora solo faltaba otra persona.

Las vio partir y se extraño que su madre le propusiera a su novia hablar a solas, ella lo apoyo cuando decidió que le diría sus sentimientos. Recorrió su mirada por todo el lugar y le sorprendió ver lo solo que estaba el lugar, es más se podría decir que no había otra persona aparte del dueño y él. Pidió un tarro de cerveza de mantequilla, necesitaba pensar mientras esperaba.

Poco a poco su vida tomaba nuevamente una dirección, ya no se sentía dividido eso en parte era gracias a Rose y sus amigos, su apoyo valía más que todo el oro del mundo. En navidades había solucionado todo con su madre, solamente faltaba su padre –_Pero es tan orgulloso…-_ pensó en voz alta.

- ¿Quién es orgulloso? –preguntó alguien. A Scorpius se le helo la sangre y sus latidos aumentaron a un ritmo angustioso, esa voz era la de su padre.

- Padre… -dijo fríamente, la verdad es que no sabía cómo actuar y en estos momentos lo hacía como todo un Malfoy.

- Estoy aquí por un motivo, hablar contigo –guardo silencio como esperando una respuesta de parte de su hijo, al no obtener nada prosiguió- quiero que hablemos sobre todo esto, lo que nos paso –a Scorpius le dio gracia ver a su padre nervioso y titubeante, nunca fue así.

- Está bien –se limitó a responder.

- Cuando recibimos tu carta dos días después de tu ingreso a Hogwarts me sentí muy decepcionado al saber que entraste a Gryffindor y no a Slytherin –suspiró derrotado, Draco no sabía cómo disculparse- en ese momento tus abuelos estaban presentes y bueno alimentaron más mi ira, no me estoy justificando –se apresuro al ver a su hijo arquear una ceja- sé que es tarde y aceptaré tu decisión cual sea, hijo perdóname –Scorpius abrió los ojos como platos, su padre pidiéndole perdón.

- Yo… -suspiró abatido- ¿Estás seguro? soy un Gryffindor y estoy orgulloso de serlo, mis mejores amigos son los hijos de las personas que tu más detestas y soy novio de Rose Weasley que según sé tampoco es de tu agrado, los Potter y los Weasley me acogieron cuando tú decidiste que lo mejor sería darme la espalda a mis once años, trabajo con George Weasley… -Draco alzo la mano en una especie de seña para que lo dejara hablar.

- Estoy al tanto que pasas todas tus vacaciones con los Potter y los Weasley –Scorpius se sorprendió al escuchar a su padre decir esos apellidos sin odio o rencor alguno- Potter y su esposa nos han mantenido al margen, aunque no lo creas he estado pendiente de ti, se que te encanta estar en Gryffindor y que tú novia es Rose, bueno de eso me acabo de enterar por ti ya que solamente tenía conocimientos de tus sentimientos –Draco paso nerviosamente la mano por su cabello desordenándolo, un comportamiento para nada habitual en él- no me agrada mucho la idea pero tampoco soy quien para prohibírtelo, hace un par de semanas que tome una decisión y esa sería apoyarte en todo, ser parte nuevamente de tu vida y que tú pertenezcas en las nuestras, te quiero en casa, compartir contigo todo este tiempo perdido y si es posible conocer a tus amigos, claro si aceptas perdonarme.

Scorpius no podía creer todo lo que su padre le decía, estaba prácticamente en estado de shock, su padre estaba allí por primera vez en su vida sin la máscara fría y petulante que normalmente portaba. Se levanto lentamente ante los ojos sorprendidos de su padre, de seguro imaginaba su retirada, se acerco a él y lo abrazo. Scorpius no es una persona llena de rencores ni resentimientos, mucho menos odio –errar es de humanos… - pensó, y por un error no lo odiaría por siempre.

- No tienes que pedirme perdón papá, nunca te odie ni nada –Scorpius le hablo como muchas veces lo hizo cuando pequeño, con naturalidad y espontaneidad- si me decepcionaron muchas cosas pero eso ya quedo en el pasado –Draco respondió al abrazo y para sorpresa de él estaba llorando. Fue un encuentro que nunca olvidarían, luego se sentaron a charlar y le contó a su padre de todo, de sus amigos y como le iba en el colegio, que era cazador en el equipo de Quidditch y que su novia era la capitana.

Draco escuchaba sonriente y admirado a su hijo, después de todo si tenía aptitudes de un Slytherin pero a su vez tenía cualidades de un Gryffindor, le costó admitir que Rose Weasley también poseía esas aptitudes. Media hora después decidieron buscar a su madre y a Rose, las consiguieron charlando animadamente mientras Rose le mostraba el álbum de fotografías que ella también tenía, muy parecido al de él.

Ahora Scorpius se sentía raro, se sentía ¿Completo? no lo sabía, lo único que sabía es que nada podría empañar su felicidad en ese momento. Por otro lado a varias tiendas de la heladería una persona cubierta por una capa de viaje negra los observaba con el odio más grande que alguien puede sentir.


	5. Aniversarios y Decisiones

**Bueno aquí les traigo el cuarto capítulo, espero les guste. Se trata del aniversario de los chicos y otros descubrimientos…. Una pregunta espero me la respondan de ahora en adelante las escenas con los chicos serán un poco mas picante ¿Debo ponerlo en rate M?**

**Espero sus opiniones…**

**Capitulo 4**

_Aniversarios…_

Con las largas y tediosas semanas de exámenes los chicos no hacían nada más que estudiar y hacer deberes, estaban agotados y necesitaban un largo descanso. Eso justamente harían dentro de tres días, el curso en Hogwarts había terminado y el director decidió hacer una fiesta de despedida para todos.

- Al fin, vacaciones –gritó Lyna en la sala común.

- Nunca he estado más de acuerdo contigo, es necesario un descanso –secundo Rose.

- Si amiga y dentro de tres días nos vamos de aquí –dijo con ilusión- quiero hablar con Ginny y formalizar mi relación con Albus, estoy ansiosa por eso –notó que su amiga estaba algo distraída- ¿Qué sucede Rose?

- Mañana cumplo cinco meses con Scorpius -lo dijo con algo de tristeza.

- Pero Rose no pareces emocionada ¿Ya no lo quieres? –preguntó sorprendida.

- ¿Estás loca? si muero por él –suspiró cerrando los ojos- es que con los exámenes y todo este revuelo lo había olvidado y no tengo un regalo para él.

- Hay Rose no seas tonta, prepárale algo especial –Lyna comenzó a pensar- tal vez ¿una carta?

- Puede ser, también estoy triste porque casi no hemos podido estar solos –Rose se quejo- esta semana fue la peor.

- El retrato de la dama gorda se abrió de golpe: -Lyna, puedes venir un momento –Albus la llamo y la aludida dio un saltito para ir a donde estaba su novio.

- Está bien a las 8 –le dio un corto beso en los labios y regreso con su amiga.

El resto de la mañana ellas charlaron sobre muchas cosas, Lyna le daba ideas sobre que regalarle a Scorpius mientras preparaba el suyo. En la noche era la fiesta de despedida pero Rose no tenía ánimos de ir así que se quedo leyendo un libro, no noto cuando sus ojos se cerraron y tampoco noto el tiempo que paso solo se sentía cansada.

En los sueños de Rose estaba con Scorpius, la abrazaba y le decía palabras lindas al oído, le decía que la amaba y que nunca la iba a dejar sola. Abrió los ojos cuando se percato de la música que de seguro era la fiesta, intento moverse pero unos brazos la aprisionaban Scorpius estaba a su lado entre despierto y dormido ¿En qué momento había llegado allí? eso no importaba porque cuando estaba cerca de se olvidaba del mundo, rodeo su cuerpo y lo abrazó. Pasaron un largo rato en esa posición, disfrutando el momento a solas.

- Es tarde –susurró Rose ya despierta.

- Lo sé, pero podemos estar hasta tarde ¿no crees? –Scorpius sonreía- ¿quieres dar un paseo por los jardines? como aun no termina la fiesta no hay toque de queda.

- Vamos –respondió sonriente, desde que comenzaron su segundo curso ella había comenzado a romper las reglas junto a sus amigos, aun no le agradaba mucho pero no le importaba mucho.

Caminaron por los pasillos que daban hacia los jardines, allí se encontraron con Peeves que hacía comentarios sobre su relación, pero ellos estaban tan sumidos en sus pensamientos y en la presencia del otro que no le prestaron atención. Llegaron a una parte de los jardines donde las rosas, tulipanes y otros tipos de flores se hacían presentes como en una especie de cerca hermosa, se sentaron bajo un árbol.

- Es una noche hermosa –susurró Rose embelesada por el espectáculo de estrellas.

- Lo es –su novio estuvo de acuerdo.

Como tantas veces les encantaba el silencio y en ese momento este era acompañado por los sonidos de la naturaleza, animales pequeños y el viento. Todo eso dejo de importar cuando sus miradas se conectaron, lentamente acercaron sus rostros para besarse. El beso comenzó lento disfrutando de cada roce, Scorpius le mordió suavemente el labio a su novia y ella no pudo evitar un gemido que la hizo sonrojar. Profundizaron el beso que se tornaba cada vez más fuerte.

Por otro lado en la sala de multipropósito, Albus y Lyna bailaban una tonada bajo un cielo estrellado producto de lo que Albus deseaba. Se besaban y sonreían, volvían a besarse y susurraban palabras de amor para luego terminar besándose nuevamente. Hoy no solo era un día especial, también era el cumpleaños de Lyna. Albus preparó todo esto con ayuda de Scorpius, sin su ayuda no habría podido comprar su regalo y mucho menos terminar los detalles, ahora se encontraba allí con la chica que tanto quería.

En los jardines dos corazones latían acelerados, estaban acostados sobre el césped frio pero eso no parecía importarles, no ahora que sentían que nada podía contra lo que sentían, se sentían como bajar de una montaña rusa "libres". Leves caricias, tímidas e inexpertas recorrían el cuerpo de Rose al igual que sus manos recorrían el cuerpo de su novio. Besarse dejo de ser suficiente para ambos, Scorpius bajo hasta su cuello y la sintió temblar bajo su cuerpo, en un momento de cordura esto le parecía una locura pero el olor a Fresas entremezcladas con el olor a manzanas lo volvía loco. Besaba su cuello mientras que Rose susurraba "Te quiero" a su oído, pero Scorpius tuvo que detenerse cuando mordió el lóbulo de su oreja y emitió un gemido, había vuelto a la realidad.

Se separaron lentamente, era la primera vez que ambos se permitían salirse de control por lo menos de esta forma, Rose sentía la respiración agitada de Scorpius, se percato que su novio estaba ruborizado, de que tenía los labios hinchados por el beso. Era definitivamente la primera vez que actuaban mezclando el amor y el deseo.

- Te quiero –susurró Rose cerca de su oído.

- Y yo a ti –Scorpius recorrió su mirada por todo el cuerpos de Rose y se sorprendió- Discúlpame –dijo acentuándose más su rubor.

- ¿Qué sucede? a que se… -no siguió, noto ahora que su camisa estaba a medio poner con unos cuantos botones sueltos, su falda estaba arrugada y su capa estaba tirada en algún lugar. Pero Rose también noto con un sonrojo que su novio estaba en igual condición- Amor, no te preocupes ambos perdimos el control.

- Qué bien se siente cuando me dices así –respondió con una sonrisa- con respecto a todo, no quiero que pienses que estoy apresurando las cosas –Scorpius hablaba y hablaba pero Rose solo estaba pendiente de lo hermoso que se veía su novio con el cabello desordenado.

- Sé que no apresuras nada, los dos llegamos a este punto Scor, tu no me obligaste –le sonrió mientras se sentaba y con un movimiento de varita acomodo su uniforme- como te dije hace unos momentos los dos perdimos el control, pero no me arrepiento –dijo haciendo lo propio con el uniforme de Scorpius.

- Yo mucho menos, nunca me había sentido así –acoto sonrojándose aun más.

- Yo tampoco me había sentido así –dijo levantándose- vamos a descansar, mañana será un día largo.

_Ya lo creo –_pensó Scorpius con una sonrisa, caminaron abrazados hasta la sala común de Gryffindor donde se abrazaron en una cálida despedida y partieron a sus habitaciones, esa noche ambos dormirían con el olor del otro. Rose entro en su habitación y noto como su amiga aun no había vuelto, no le extraño ya que hoy celebraba su aniversario con su primo.

Minutos más tarde cuando Rose estaba a punto de dormir apareció su amiga con una tonta sonrisa en el rostro.

- ¿Cómo te fue? –le preguntó Rose, aunque se imaginaba la respuesta.

- De maravilla amiga, Albus es tan lindo –suspiró dejándose caer en la cama de Rose.

- Me alegro muchísimo, de verdad –dijo Rose entre dormida y despierta, pero aun pudo notar su sonrojo.

- Rose, ¿nunca has sentido que quieres estar más allá, hacer cosas más allá de un simple beso? –de pronto todo el sueño que tenía se esfumo.

- ¿Por qué la pregunta? –decidió responderle con otra pregunta.

- Bueno no es la primera vez que me sucede, la verdad ya tenemos varios meses en los cuales todo empieza con un beso pero eso no termina de ser suficiente –susurró entre avergonzada y aterrada- creo que soy una sádica o no sé.

- No lo eres –musitó Rose con un leve rubor- yo siento lo mismo en ocasiones, es normal somos adolescentes y actuamos a base de hormonas –Lyna la miro a los ojos y le sonrió.

- Vamos a dormir amiga, ya tendremos tiempo de contarnos todo –se levanto y se dirigió al cuarto de baño.

A la mañana siguiente pocos eran los alumnos que habían bajado para desayunar entre ellos estaba Scorpius que aun no bajaba, decidió sentarse con los pocos alumnos que estaban presentes y desayunar. Tomo un par de tostadas con mermelada y zumo de naranja, aun se sentía adormilada por eso no deseaba comer mucho.

Mientras desayunaba algunas lechuzas hicieron aparición, no le dio mucha importancia porque sabía que sus padres no le iban a escribir a tan solo un día de verla, pero para su sorpresa una lechuza le trajo una carta.

_Rose –_tenía escrita la carta con la caligrafía de Scorpius.

_La primera vez que te vi no fue en el momento que entraste en el vagón, recuerdo caminar con mis padres y una familia de pelirrojos caminaban rápidamente hacia el andén 9 y 10, no hacía falta imaginarse que eran magos, en ese momento mi padre hizo una mueca de desagrado que pronto olvide al notar los suaves rizos de cierta pelirroja y su andar al parecer seguro. En el momento que iba a subir al vagón y me despedía de mis padres nuestras miradas se cruzaron, sentí como se aceleraba el corazón pero en ese momento no le di importancia tan solo pensaba que eran nervios._

_Luego entraste con tu primo, para mí eras simplemente hermosa, te llegue a comparar con un ángel. Sin importar mi apellido o el pasado de mis padres me brindaste tu amistad y confianza, eso hizo que definitivamente ocuparas un lugar especial en mi corazón…_

_Si quieres saber lo que sigue debes pronunciar las primeras palabras que me dijiste en el lago…_

Estaba sin palabras Scorpius le había enviado una carta, se levantó de la mesa y salió del gran comedor, vago por unos instantes por los pasillos recordando esa tarde en el lago, después de darle vueltas al asunto termino frunciendo el ceño confundida.

- No comprendo, lo primero que hice fue abrazarlo –susurró estresada.

_Exacto, no hubo palabras. Llegaste a mi lado sin que te lo pidiera y me abrazaste, en ningún momento llegaras a imaginar lo que significó para mí ese abrazo. _

Era todo lo que decía, Rose comenzó a caminar subir al séptimo piso en búsqueda de la sala de multipropósito. Quería intentar hacer algo para Scorpius, al llegar noto que estaba en uso pero la puerta estaba abierta, al entrar se sorprendió al ver la belleza del lugar. Busco por todos lados pero estaba vacía al menos eso parecía.

Había una nota en la mesa, se acerco curiosa y descubrió con asombro que estaba dirigida a ella:

_Rose, ¿Creíste que me olvidaría de nuestro día? _

Sonrío nerviosa, se había acordado de su aniversario pero ¿dónde estaba? se sentó a esperarlo, su novio podía ser misterioso cuando se lo proponía, se propuso a repasar sus ojos por la habitación era realmente hermosa, aunque era de día dentro de la habitación era de noche. Por medio de los ventanales que se encontraban en una de las paredes tenía una hermosa vista, se acerco y contemplo maravillada el hermoso lago y la luna que se veía reflejada en el, se sentía como en un cuento de hadas.

- ¿Te gusta? –preguntó su novio mientras rodeaba su cintura.

- Es hermoso –dio media vuelta para quedar frente a frente y quedo anonadada. Scorpius se veía en pocas palabras guapo, esta era una de las pocas veces en que lograba verlo de esa manera, vestía un traje negro semi formal –_El y su adoración por el negro-_ pensó Rose.

- Como no asistimos al baile ¿Por qué no tener el nuestro? –susurró cerca de sus labios logrando sacar un suspiro de Rose- en el otro cuarto hay un caja con un vestido, cámbiate y tendremos nuestro baile único y privado –solo pudo asentir, se sentía como en un trance cuando él le hablaba.

Cerró la puerta y sonrió emocionada, busco la caja y saco de ella un hermoso vestido de color blanco con incrustaciones de piedras preciosas y un cifrón turquesa, en la otra caja estaban las sandalias que hacían juego con el vestido con una nota "_Este es el primero de muchos más"_

Scorpius esperaba al otro lado de la habitación, observaba el paisaje o al menos eso parecía ya que estaba nervioso, no sabía si le gustaría o no su regalo. Recordó como había pedido la ayuda de su madre, ella habló con el director y este me permitió salir dos horas como máximo.

- ¿Qué le quieres regalar hijo? –preguntó su madre.

- No lo sé, Rose es única –dijo Scorpius tratando de pensar.

- Bueno que te parece si le das varios en vez de uno –le estaba dando una opción y no era tan mala su idea.

Al regresar esa tarde ya varios alumnos estaban en camino al gran comedor, esperaba que Rose no lo viera con todas esas bolsas de regalo. Entró a la sala común y se sorprendió al ver a su novia acostada en un sofá, dormía plácidamente. Dejo las cosas en su habitación y bajo nuevamente con Rose.

Se acostó a su lado, la observaba dormir –_Que hermosa eres Rose… estoy muy enamorado de ti. Te amo-_ cerro sus ojos y se dejo llevar por el olor a rosas de su novia. Scorpius analizaba cada momento que vivió desde el día de ayer.

- Scor –escucho a su novia llamarlo, abrió los ojos como platos jamás vio algo tan hermoso.

- Estas hermosa –dijo saliendo de su trance, le sonrió de medio lado y Rose se sonrojo por eso- ¿me acompaña Señorita Weasley? –Rose lo miro a los ojos ¿Quería bailar con ella sin música?

- Pero Scor no hay música, ¿Cómo bailaremos así?

- Confía en mí – rodeo uno de sus brazos en su cintura y tomo la mano de Rose, bailaron bajo una tonada imaginaria hasta que por arte de magia la música surgió sorprendiéndola.

Bailaron por segundos, minutos o horas eso no lo sabían estaban en su propia burbuja personal, a pasos lentos pero seguros acompañados por una hermosa melodía. Scorpius la guio hasta una pequeña mesa donde dos velas ya encendidas esperaban por ellos se sentaron sin dejarse de mirar. Rose tenía un leve rubor en su rostro que la hacía ver adorable y Scorpius mantenía su sonrisa.

Scorpius tomo una rosa de la mesa y se la dio, al tocarla la rosa se abrió lentamente mostrándole su segundo regalo. Un hermoso collar con una esmeralda estaba allí, Rose le sonrío su novio era único, jamás pensó que su felicidad estaría al lado de un Malfoy.

*****

En una pequeña cabaña situada a unos cuantos metros de Hogwarts se encontraban cinco personas.

- Debemos tener en claro que él es un traidor al aceptar ese capricho –esa voz destilaba odio.

- Dalian, ¿crees que él sea capaz de cumplir con su promesa? no me hagas reír –lanzo una risotada y continuo su intervención- recuerda que estamos al frente de una persona que prefirió traicionar a su amo…

- Mejor dejas tu teatro hasta allí Ranus te recuerdo que él aun tiene una oportunidad, matar a los sangre sucias es su deber –esta vez fue la voz de una mujer la que se escucho.

- Maya, espero no te arrepientas por confiar en él –asevero Ranus.

- No te preocupes querido, sé que no me fallaras vedad cariño –estaba segura- pero primero debes dejar que se ilusione y se enamore más para que cuando la pierda su dolor sea su castigo por enredarse con una impura.

- A mi hijo no le haré nada mucho menos a mi nieto –contesto una cuarta voz.

- Nadie te está pidiendo que dañes a los tuyos Lucius, lo único que te pido es que te deshagas de esa maldita impura que nunca debió pisar este mundo ¿Te quedo claro? –preguntó Maya.

- Está bien –dijo Lucius titubeante- ¿cuánto tiempo deberé esperar?

- Oh eso es fácil permíteles disfrutar un par de años más y tú Zabini te encargaras de matar y torturar a cualquier impuro que se atraviese por tu camino, niño, joven o viejo da igual para que se den cuenta que la memoria de nuestro señor no es en vano.

*****

Se sentaron frente a la chimenea abrazados, disfrutando del calor que sus cuerpos desprendían. Rose había pasado la mejor velada de su vida y estaba segura que no sería la única porque amaba a ese chico que estaba a su lado. Scorpius abrazó más fuerte a su novia, estaba a punto de decirle que la amaba por primera vez. Comenzó a besar su mejilla y Rose cerró los ojos ante ese contacto, guiado por el olor a frutas que desprendía sus cabellos se acercó al mismo hundiéndose en él, disfrutando de ese contacto que aún no rompían.

Rose fue la primera en romperlo para encararlo, ella debía decirle lo que sentía sino moriría de a poco ocultando ese sentimiento. Se acerco a sus labios y le dio un corto beso para luego susurrar _Te amo Scor_, el tiempo se detuvo con el su corazón y su respiración. Miró a Rose a los ojos, nunca había estado tan bella –Yo también te amo- su voz sonaba más ronca de lo normal lo cual produjo en Rose una corriente eléctrica por todo su cuerpo. Se unieron en un beso seguro y dulce, se amaban y ya no había duda de eso.

A la mañana siguiente todos los alumnos se aglomeraban para bajar del tren, ya eran las vacaciones de verano y el ambiente estaba cargado de alegría excepto para dos personas que no se verían tan seguido como en los veranos anteriores.

- Si quieres hablo con mis padres para…

- Ni siquiera lo pienses Scorpius Malfoy, nos veremos en el cumpleaños de Albus y luego en el mío ¿está bien? no te preocupes nos cartearemos, ahora lo más importante es tu familia este será tu primer verano desde hace tiempo… -no pudo seguir porque unos labios le impedían hablar

- Gracias –dijo Scorpius cuando el aire les hacía falta- Te amo Rose Weasley.

- Y yo a ti Scorpius Malfoy –se sonrieron antes de salir e ir cada quien con sus padres.

_Un año más tarde…_

Rose se encontraba sentada en la sala de su casa leyendo un libro Muggle que su madre le había recomendado, pero hace más de dos horas que no pasa de la pagina 70. Pensaba en Scorpius y de que hace más de 3 semanas no lo veía, desde su cumpleaños. Aunque se mantenían comunicados por medio de un teléfono celular que el mismo le había regalado lo extrañaba.

El año pasado fue el mejor de su vida, su relación con Scorpius era la mejor, hasta con sus padres era relativamente buena ya que aun se sentía un poco incomoda. Las cosas en Hogwarts iban de maravilla sus notas eran las mejores junto a las de Scorpius, las de Lyna y Albus eran regulares pero no por eso dejaban de ser buenas.

A sus 16 años Rose había cambiado mucho, no solo había madurado sino que su cuerpo y estatura. Ahora era un poco más alta, su cuerpo se había desarrollado ya no era la chica flacucha, su cabello era más largo que los años anteriores y sus rizos eran menos evidentes.

- Rose, pequeña ¿Qué te sucede? Te veo rara –preguntó su madre haciendo presencia en la sala de estar.

- Oh nada mamá, estoy pensando en Scor eso es todo –dijo sonriendo, a su madre no le podía ocultar nada, era su amiga y su confidente.

- Ya pronto se verán mi niña, dentro de unos días irán a Hogwarts y allí se verán –comentó sonriente su madre- ahora a levantarse, vamos a casa de tus tíos.

Subió a su habitación tomo su bolso y su baúl, pasaría el resto del verano en la casa de sus tíos, viajarían por el medio convencional "automóvil". A Rose no le desagradaba la idea ya que era ella la que manejaba, media hora más tarde estaba en casa de los Potter.

Saludo a sus tíos pero ninguno de sus primos se encontraban, habían salido de paseo por lo cual se sentó a leer su libro en la habitación de su primo Albus. Acostada boca abajo como lo solía hacer siempre imaginaba estar con Scorpius abrazados. Sus primos no tardaron en aparecer, Albus estaba algo malhumorado por las mismas razones que las de Rose pero ella no lo daba a notar.

La semana pasó volando y con ella trajo el día de regreso a clases, llegaron a la estación King Cross saludaron a sus amigos mientras avanzaban por el lugar, abriéndose paso entre tanta multitud. Rose buscaba entre la multitud a su novio pero no lograba dar con él, se dio por vencida y subió al tren para buscar compartimiento mientras su primo le daba una demostración de amor a su amiga.

Consiguió un compartimiento vacio, se dejo caer en uno de los asientos cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

- Cuidado te haces daño amor –sonrió inmediatamente al escuchar su voz, Scorpius Malfoy se encontraba frente a ella guapo como siempre.

- Amor… -lo saludo con un beso en los labios- te extrañé –dijo haciendo un puchero.

- Y yo a ti cielo –tomaron asiento.

- ¿Tus padres? –preguntó Rose.

- Muy bien, mi madre se encuentra haciendo un proyecto extraño de cocina –comentó con burla- no sabe cocinar y hace el intento, mi padre por otro lado la apoya en sus locuras, la verdad es que va todo bien –sonrió satisfecho.

- Me alegra que todo este perfecto.

- Todo está perfecto cuando estoy contigo –susurró cerca de sus labios. Juntaron sus labios en un beso apasionado.

- Por Merlín, búsquense un cuarto –dijo Lyna con fingido enfado separándolos ambos sonrojados.

- Que oportunos… -gruñó Rose por lo bajo.

- Hola Lyna, Albus –saludo Scorpius con una sonrisa en los labios.

El resto del viaje lo aprovecharon para descansar, sería una semana difícil para los chicos Albus como prefecto y el resto por los juegos de Quidditch, la tarea de Rose era llevar a su equipo a la victoria como el año pasado.

*****

- Se acerca la hora Lucius –decía una mujer bajo una capa- prepárate a pagar tu deuda.

- Muy bien –dijo pero aun no estaba convencido de matar a Rose Weasley.


	6. Chapter 5 Part I

Hola nuevamente, aquí muestro lo cotidiano en la vida de los chicos, las riñas entre amigos y el primer juego de Quidditch de su 6 año. El grupo de amistades de nuestros protagonistas dejan de ser un cuarteto para ser ahora un grupo de 8 personas.

Espero les guste, se acerca la parte medio dramatica de todo...

Por fa Review, me gustaría saber su opinion o queja y gracias por su apoyo de verdad lo aprecio.

Besos

* * *

_**Capitulo 5**_

_**Parte I**_

No habían comenzado las clases cuando estaban atestados de deberes, pero de eso solo se lamentaban los Potter, Weasley y Lyna al igual que el resto del alumnado del 6to curso de Hogwarts excepto Rose y Scorpius.

- No entiendo cómo pueden estar tan tranquilos, estamos hasta la coronilla de deberes y ustedes felices y contentos –resopló enfadada Lily.

- Estoy de acuerdo contigo, todos nos quejamos y ellos ni una mueca de horror –secundo Lyna horrorizada- es más parece que les gusta.

- Sabes que ellos no cambiaran amor, desde que entraron a Hogwarts compartían hasta el gusto por leer –Albus opino con desgana.

- Recuerdo cuando fue mi turno de entrar a Hogwarts junto con Lily ambos comenzaron a hablar del repertorio de libros que leyeron en las vacaciones de verano –Hugo se burlaba de su hermana.

- ¡Por Merlín! basta –gruño furiosa Rose- ya desearían ustedes lograr sacar buenas notas, hacer los deberes, jugar al quidditch, pasar más tiempo con sus respectivas parejas y tener tiempo libre –dicho esto subió las escaleras y se encerró en su habitación con un sonoro portazo. Los presentes palidecieron menos Scorpius que sonreía divertido.

- Adiós ayuda durante el periodo escolar –Lyna hizo un puchero.

- Eso se lo buscan ustedes, saben lo fácil que es sacar de sus casillas a Rose y aun así comentan tonterías cuando saben que por nosotros sacan excelentes notas o algo parecido –dijo Scorpius levantándose, la verdad es que se había cansado de escuchar las mismas quejas de siempre, se marchó a su habitación.

Lyna, Albus, Hugo, Lily y los gemelos decidieron que mejor era esperar que se calmaran las aguas, salieron a dar un paseo por el lago, en años anteriores "los primeros para Hugo y Lily" casi no compartían con ellos pero desde su tercer año se unieron más al grupo. Jugaron en los jardines por un largo rato luego fueron juntos al gran comedor donde Rose y Scorpius estaban ya cenando.

- Hola chicos –saludo Albus tanteando el terreno.

- Hola –respondió secamente su prima, en verdad estaba molesta- Scorpius te espero en la sala común, comenzaré con la redacción de encantamientos. Buenas noches –y se fue ante la mirada sorprendida de sus amigos.

- Vaya que se molesto –comentó Lysander sonriente. Al igual que Lily los gemelos Scamander se había unido al cuarteto en lo que quedaba del año anterior.

- Ni te imaginas –comentó divertido Scorpius- ni yo pude hacerle cambiar de parecer.

- Voy a hablar con ella –dijo Lily levantándose.

- Yo que tú no lo hago, en este momento Rose ni siquiera habla conmigo –sonrió burlonamente. En los últimos años sus fracciones eran cada vez más parecidas a las de su padre pero mejoradas.

- Pero, ¿Por qué? –soltó derrotada.

- Ya se los dije, esta tan molesta que ni me dirige la palabra –dijo tomando varios panecillos de canela y chocolate – provisiones esta será una noche larga, nos vemos –se despidió y salió del lugar con andar elegante.

El resto de la semana paso igual, Rose casi no les dirigía la palabra y se sentían un poco culpables por lo que le dijeron. Sabían que estaba mal burlase de sus hábitos pero jamás pensaron que por hacerlo pasaría a mayores. Pasaban los días y se dieron por vencidos, Lyna y Albus tenían mucho por hacer la redacción de Transformaciones, Encantamientos, Herbologia y Pociones "aunque en esta última Albus era el experto"

Ese día fue duro para el grupo en general, Lily estaba necesitaba hacer un proyecto de Aritmacia y estaba a punto de volverse loca, pero no más que sus acompañantes. Pasaban las 12 de la medianoche, estaban cansados y no habían terminado ni con la mitad de sus deberes. Dos personas observaban desde el descanso de la escalera de caracol.

- ¿Crees que fue castigo suficiente amor? –preguntó Scorpius aun divertido por la situación.

- Solo si me das un beso –no la hizo esperar, el castigo parecía también para él ya que cuando Rose se molestaba- perdóname, sabes que siempre trato de no explotar pero me cansa la misma cantaleta.

- Lo sé, vamos tienes que aceptar que gracias a eso ahora hacen sus deberes –dijo observándolos- tarde pero seguro –sonrió de medio lado, su novia se sonrojo.

- Vamos –lo tomo de la mano y bajaron las escaleras juntos.

- Vaya, haciendo deberes –Lyna y Albus hicieron una mueca de dolor.

- O al menos eso intentamos –susurró Albus con voz cansada.

- ¿Y de que se trata? –preguntó Scorpius como si no lo supiera.

- La de pociones la terminamos hace horas al igual que la de encantamientos –comenzó a decir Lyna.

- Pero nos jode la vida Transformaciones y Herbologia –se mofo Rose poniendo los ojos en blanco- la verdad deben poner un poco más de su parte. Tú Albus y yo Lyna –dijo ante las miradas atónitas de ambos, Scorpius asintió divertido. Rose podía molestarse con sus amigos pero jamás los dejaría abandonados.

- ¿Nos ayudaran? –preguntó titubeante Albus.

- Al menos que no lo necesiten, si es así mi novia y yo podemos irnos a dormir –hizo un ademan de levantarse y ambos gritaron un sonoro "NO" que estaban seguros se escucho en todo el castillo.

Septiembre, Octubre y parte de Noviembre paso con normalidad, y con ellos llegaron los primeros partidos de Quidditch. La estrategia que los Gryffindor habían planificado era perfecta y estaban seguros que lograrían ganar el partido contra Slytherin, junto a los Ravenclaw son los únicos que valen la pena como contrincantes.

La profesora Caroline encargada de las clases de vuelo y árbitro de los juegos reunió a los equipos en el campo, como todos los años les dijo las reglas y con un sonido del silbato comenzó el juego. Rose le robo la pelota al capitán de Slytherin.

- Y comenzó el juego amigos –Lorcan Scamander era el comentarista- y vemos una jugada limpia por parte de la capitana de Gryffindor, ¡Cuidado! –gritó- Wow que habilidades, Lily Potter nueva integrante del equipo intercepto exitosamente la bludger.

Todos gritaban en las gradas, el arma secreta de los leones era Lily Potter y sorprendió al equipo de las serpientes.

- Nott va por la por la Quaffle seguido de Zabini que intenta derribar a Rose Weasley –comentaban mientras la emoción en el estadio se hacía más palpable- Miren como se pasan la Quaffle los tres cazadores mientras vuelan a toda velocidad ¡Excelente! 10 puntos para Gryffindor –los gritos de alegría no se hicieron esperar.

- Oh no, Zabini derribo a la Fletcher pero esperen Hugo lo ha salvado –comento con alivio en su voz, todos en el estadio abucheaban a los Slytherin- Bien otros 10 puntos para Gryffindor, como podemos ver señores el equipo vino renovado y listo para triunfar.

Hugo diviso un destello dorado y salió volando a toda velocidad para tratar de tomarla, mientras que Scorpius, Lois Fletcher y Rose no daban chance de que fuera robada la Quaffle. Lily y Lyna también hacían un trabajo estupendo interceptado y desviando las Bludger de su destino, pero de pronto en un descuido una impacto en Rose.

- La capitana del equipo está cayendo pero ¿Qué están haciendo? –preguntó sorprendido Lorcan.

- Accio escoba –gritó Rose metros antes de impactar, de los vestidores apareció su escoba.

- El juego sigue amigos, los leones tienen trucos bajo la capa –dijo con alegría- 40 puntos para Gryffindor –se escuchó el silbato dando por finalizado el juego- Y Gryffindor gana, Hugo Weasley tiene la Snitch.

Celebraron toda la noche, eran uno de los primeros juegos contra las serpientes y habían comenzado con el pie correcto.

Ya se podía sentir la brisa fría de las mañanas de diciembre, los días pasaban volando pero Rose tenía preparado algo especial para su novio ya que cumpliría 16 años en pocos días, hablo con su madre y con Astoria para preparar todo. Lyna y Albus sabían todo y la estaban ayudando.

_26 de Diciembre_

Sentado en su habitación Scorpius estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, no tenía noticias de Rose ni de Albus desde hace días. Suspiró abatido, mañana sería su cumpleaños y aun no sabía donde rayos se había metido Rose.

- Hijo –llamó a la puerta su madre.

- Adelante.

- Scorpius hoy saldremos con tus abuelos a la Estancia –hizo una mueca de fastidio ¿Por qué debía ir? ¿Dónde rayos estaban sus amigos y su novia? ya no era tristeza ahora era ira.

- Está bien –se limito a responder malhumorado. Su madre al cerrar la puerta sonrió, Rose debía esforzarse con ese regalo tan especial que le haría a su hijo.

Cuando llegaron a la estancia se sorprendió al notar que sus abuelos no habían llegado, lo que le faltaba esperar. Tomo el celular e intento llamar de nuevo a Rose, su ira se acrecentó estaba apagado.

- Scorpius debes esperarme aquí debo ir a Londres a buscar un encargo –dijo mientras entraban a la casa.

- ¿Tan tarde? –Preguntó Scorpius molesto- Mamá son más de las ocho –le reclamo irritado.

- No te preocupes iré en traslador y volveré lo más pronto posible –le dedico una suave sonrisa.

- Dejo a su hijo en la cabaña –_Espero te guste la sorpresa hijo, mañana será un día muy agitado con tus amigos-_ pensó Astoria Malfoy perdiéndose entre la oscuridad. De vuelta en la casa Scorpius estaba molesto, triste y decepcionado se sentó en el sillón frente a la chimenea donde minutos más tarde se quedo completamente dormido.

_- Rose, ¿estás segura que todo va a estar bien?_ –susurró su amiga preocupada.

_- Es verdad, tú misma le viste la cara… está molesto –_dijo Albus titubeante.

_- Lo sé, tal vez debería bajar y contarle toda la verdad –_dijo Rose bajando las escaleras. Albus y Lyna se miraron y decidieron que lo mejor era irse de ese lugar.

Rose estaba nerviosa, sabía que su novio estaba molesto y ella era la única culpable aunque sus intensiones eran dale una sorpresa no se imagino nunca el hecho que su novio se molestaría. Su cuerpo entero temblaba, se sentó a su lado y trato de despertarlo.

- Scor –lo llamó.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó entre molesto y sorprendido.

- Yo… yo vine a… a disculparme contigo –su voz temblaba y las lagrimas estaban saliendo sin poderlas detener, se había equivocado- intente darte una sorpresa… intente –calló por unos segundos- ya eso no importa, discúlpame llamaré a mi madre para que venga por mí.

Se levantó, subió las escaleras lentamente mientras más avanzaba más se derrumbaba, entró a la habitación donde espero todo el día por su novio, cerró la puerta y sin poder aguantar más se derrumbó. No noto cuando Scorpius entró a la habitación, lo destrozaba verla llorar de esa forma.

- ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan impulsiva Rose? –le preguntó con voz quebrada- ¿Por qué piensas que tu explicación no me importaría? Todo, escúchalo bien todo me importa de ti.

Sin dejarla hablar la tomo de la cintura y la abrazó –_No llores más por favor… eso me destroza-_ susurró en su oído, Rose lo miro a los ojos su color resaltaba bajo la luz de la vela, pudo notar que su mirada era triste y no pudo evitar sentirse culpable. –_Discúlpame, no fue mi intención hacerte esto. Pensé que sería buena darte una sorpresa._

Así estuvieron por horas abrazados en la cama diciéndose palabras de amor, compensando los tiempos perdidos y malos entendidos. Scorpius rodeo el rostro de su novia con sus manos y la atrajo para unirse en un beso, ambos se gimieron ante el contacto tan esperado.

- Yo… -la hizo callar con un beso.

- No digas más nada Rose, te amo –susurró cerca de sus labios.

Rose se acerco más y mordió suavemente el labio inferior de Scorpius, una corriente eléctrica recorrió todo su cuerpo, estaba necesitando de todo su autocontrol para no abalanzarse sobre ella, pero eso no hizo falta. Su novia se sentó sobre él y Scorpius prácticamente mando al diablo todo su control, la atrajo más a su cuerpo, profundizaron más el beso. Sus respiraciones se convertían en jadeos ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que se besaron de esa manera?

Como la última vez comenzaron con caricias inexpertas pero llenas de deseo, deseo de sentir más sus cuerpos, deseos de otro contacto. Rose bajo hasta su cuello siguiendo una línea de besos hasta la clavícula esto logró sacar de Scorpius un gemido ronco, diferente haciendo que ella temblara.

Mientras tanto Albus y Lyna estaban sentados a las afueras de la Estancia, preocupados ya que no podían escuchar gritos ni nada.

- Por Merlín y ¿sí está mal? Scorpius no se veía para nada feliz –comentaba incomoda.

- Déjalos resolver sus problemas, no escuchamos nada gracias al hechizo silenciador –respondió rápidamente. Pero era imposible negar que también se encontrara preocupado, su amigo no era peligroso pero si terco y orgulloso, eso puede lastimar mucho más que cualquier daño físico.

De vuelta en la habitación donde no parece existir el frio, solo calor un fuego que ambos no comprendían pero deseaban que se propagara. Scorpius tomo la capa de su novia y se la quito lentamente mientras ella también hacia lo propio con él, su cabeza daba vueltas necesitaba respirar, se separo levemente de su novia.

- Scor –llamó la atención de su novio, lo que estaba a punto de decir le daba vergüenza.

- Dime –respondió con voz ronca.

- Hazme el amor –Scorpius abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, su novia se sonrojo y cerró los ojos ¿Acaso podía ser más adorable?

- Rose, ¿estás segura? –solamente asintió.

Aunque Scorpius no lo sabe aun ella estuvo deseando unirse a él, ser uno solo desde hace meses, porque lo amaba, era todo para ella y sentía que era el indicado por eso pidió concejos a sus primas y decidió cuidarse con pastillas muggle. Sintió los labios de su novio sobre los suyos pero esta vez era un beso distinto lleno de seguridad, deseo y amor, se sentía correcto y no dudaba ni un segundo.

Scorpius quito uno a uno los botones de su camisa, sin prisas disfrutando de todo lo que el momento les brindaba, beso su cuello, beso cada parte de piel descubierta erizándole la piel a su novia, soltó el primer botón de su pantalón y la sintió temblar.

- Rose, sino quieres… -lo calló con un beso tan apasionado que lo enloqueció, sintió las manos temblorosas de su novia soltando los botones de su camisa, se estremeció cuando toco su abdomen, su espalda, todo. Se estaban reconociendo.

Poco a poco el resto de las prendas caían alrededor de la cama, se sentían en una especie de trance, toco cada parte de su cuerpo hasta llegar a su intimidad, la sintió temblar y jadear cuando sus manos bajaron la única prenda que quedaba, rozo su intimidad lentamente y Rose sintió desaparecer su mundo, ese mundo que ya conocía y ahora era desconocido para ella para entrar en uno nuevo donde solo existía Scorpius y ella.

Ambos corazones latían desbocados, jadeaban y gemían entre besos y caricias, Rose puso una mano en su pecho y lo alejo, él la miró extrañado pero se sorprendió aun más al ver que Rose bajaba su bóxer lentamente en una tortura exquisita. Se coloco encima de ella, busco con la mirada algún signo de arrepentimiento o miedo.

Rose pareció notar la duda en los ojos de Scorpius, le tomo el rostro y lo acaricio susurrándole un Te amo, esa era la señal que tanto buscaba. Lentamente entro en ella, ambos ahogaron un gemido de placer con un beso, Scorpius dio inicio a un vaivén lento y placentero para ambos. La cara de Rose era todo un poema, distintos matices de rubor cubrían su rostro y eso le encantaba a Scorpius.

Todo era tan intenso, tan único y placentero que Rose quería llorar, gritar sentir que eso nunca iba a acabar. Scorpius sintió a su novia contraerse y gemir fuertemente, estaba llegando y el no pudo soportarlo más con gritos y gemidos de placer llegaron al máximo de los placeres. –_Te amo… - _dijeron al mismo tiempo abrazándose.

****

- Lucius, ya es hora –ordeno Maya- la primera semana en Hogwarts ella morirá.

Lucius asintió aun no estaba convencido pero si no lo hacía no podría limpiar el nombre de su familia.

**CONTINUARA**


	7. Chapter 5 Part II

**_Bueno esta la segunta parte... espero le guste, no me maten ni nada todo esto tiene su porque y un motivo... Por favor dejen Review su opinión es muy importante para mí._**

**_Los Quiero, besos_**

**Capitulo 5**

**Parte II**

"_La muerte solo es parte de nuestras vidas y la puerta a otra_"

Astoria Malfoy esperaba a su esposo en las afueras de su despacho, tomaba un té de jazmín con miel, mantenía una sonrisa picara en su rostro. Su hijo se parecía en muchos aspectos a su padre, en su cabello platinado que le gustaba llevar desordenado, sus ojos de color grisáceos, hasta su porte y parte de su forma de ser era muy parecida a la de su marido. Pero de ella heredo muchos valores que inculco desde pequeño, tal vez por eso entro a Gryffindor y no a Slytherin como ellos.

La vida de su marido no era fácil, lucho por mucho tiempo contra las discriminaciones por ser mortifago pero eso no lo detuvo, siempre con la frente en alto manteniendo el orgullo de los Malfoy, sonrió al recordar cómo se enamoro de él. Se enamoro de sus ganas de luchar, de salir adelante, sus ganas de vivir y de borrar ese pasado oscuro que lo cubría por completo, se enamoro perdidamente de esos ojos grisáceos que demuestran todo y nada a la vez, pocos lo conocían como realmente era y se sentía dichosa de ser una de las pocas personas capaces de ver quien era en realidad.

- ¿Por qué tan sonriente? –preguntó Draco saliendo del despacho.

- Recordando porque me enamore de ti –le contesto Astoria acariciando su rostro.

- Bendito sea el día que llegaste a mi vida –susurró en sus labios, ella esbozo una sonrisa.

- El día que cumpliste tu condena –susurró aun con la sonrisa en sus labios- el día que decidiste ser mejor persona y tropezaste conmigo.

- Perdona –dijo riéndose- no fue mi intención tratarte así ese día.

- Tampoco te culpo, paralizaste todo el ministerio todas las miradas estaban sobre ti –comentó divertida- hasta yo hubiese perdido los estribos esa mañana.

- Ese día moría por ser invisible, por no tener la atención de todos –sonrió burlonamente- y pensar que antes moría por atención –dijo meneando la cabeza- ¿Scorpius donde esta? –su esposa sonrió pícaramente.

- Debe estar en su reencuentro con Rose.

Draco no dijo nada más, sabía lo enamorado que estaba su hijo de esa chica y aunque le costara admitirlo le caía bien esa endemoniada niña, era astuta, inteligente y hermosa. Eso de seguro lo heredo de su madre pensó Draco, la astucia no sabía de quien lo heredo ya que Granger y Weasley demostraban poca en sus años de colegio.

Astoria tomo la mano de su esposo y desaparecieron hacia la estancia cuando llegaron se sorprendieron de ver a Albus Potter y Lyna Cross sentados en la puerta de la entrada.

- ¿Qué les paso? –preguntó un poco divertido Draco.

- Cuando salimos dejamos a un Scorpius molesto y una Rose a punto de derrumbarse –contesto Lyna preocupada- aun no salen –Astoria y Draco intercambiaron miradas picaras.

- Los llamaré –dijo sacando su celular, en todos este tiempo Scorpius le había enseñado a su padre como llamar- Rose, ¿puedes abrirnos? estamos abajo.

- ¿Qué dice? –preguntaba Astoria.

- Que ya bajan, se escuchaba adormilada –su esposa sonrió, se imaginaba lo que había sucedido.

Un minuto más tarde Scorpius abrió con aspecto cansado y adormilado, se dejo caer en el sofá luego junto a Rose que tenía un leve rubor en el rostro. Chalaron por un largo rato y se fueron a dormir, el primero en retirarse fue Scorpius se sentía agotado y a la vez no cuando entro a la habitación sonrió al recordar lo sucedido hace un par de horas, todo estaba desordenado y no tenía intenciones de recoger en este momento.

Al rato subió Rose y entró en la habitación de su novio para despedirse pero él no tenía intenciones de dejarla ir, no después de todo lo que había sucedido. Eran las 4 de la mañana cuando Rose abrió los ojos, se maldijo internamente por despertar tan temprano.

Separándose lentamente de su novio para no despertarlo fue directo al baño, necesitaba una ducha, sabía que era una locura a estas horas de la mañana pero debía hacerlo, debía poner en claro sus pensamientos. Se sorprendió al ver la magnitud del baño, aunque los magos no vivieran de electricidad los Malfoy si que sabían vivir bajo la comodidad de artefactos Muggles.

El baño era extremadamente amplio con una bañera al ras del piso y una ducha de hidromasaje acompañada de lo que parecía ser una camilla de masaje bajo la ducha "es muy común tomando en cuenta que estaban en el año 2022", se sorprendió ante eso Scorpius no menciono antes este lugar, la verdad no parece gustarle.

Abrió la llave de agua caliente y fría, sintió un pequeño escalofrío al caer el agua en su cuerpo era extremadamente placentero y relajante, se dejo caer en la camilla boca arriba. Se dejaba llevar sus pensamientos quedaron en blanco, los muggle definitivamente eran lo máximo al inventar estos artefactos. No noto a Scorpius que la miraba boquiabierto, -es tan hermosa- pensó Scorpius mientras avanzaba sigilosamente hasta su novia.

Rozo su mano en la mejilla de Rose que automáticamente pego un brinco de la impresión, un rubor cubrió el rostro de su novia al estar así desnuda, intento tapar su cuerpo en vano –_No lo hagas, eres hermosa con tus defectos y virtudes-_ susurró tocando su mejilla. Un calor invadió su cuerpo, tan solo con un toque de sus manos ya la hacía sentir en la gloria, se acercaron buscando un mismo objetivo, besarse. Entre besos y caricias la ropa de Scorpius quedaba esparcida por todo el lugar –_Nunca le di uso a esto hasta ahora- _Scorpius susurró con voz ronca y Rose tembló, son pocas las veces que Scorpius hablaba de esa manera. Esa mañana volvieron a amarse como solamente ellos podían hacerlo.

_En la fiesta_

- Vaya Rose no escatimo en nada –dijo asombrado Draco.

- Ni que lo digas Malfoy, mi hija cuando quiere algo da todo por esa persona –comento Hermione sonriente.

- ¿Tú esposo donde esta? –preguntó interesado.

- Debe estar con Harry lamentándose de que su hija este enamorado de un Malfoy –Draco esbozo una sonrisa y Hermione giro los ojos.

Rose y Scorpius charlaban animadamente sobre lo que sería el mejor juego de Quidditch de la historia, sería entre Gryffindor y Slytherin pero primero debían ganarle a Ravenclaw "Pan comido" pensó Scorpius aunque Rose estaba segura que no tenían que confiarse por lo que había ideado un plan. Lyna, Albus y Lily la escuchaban con atención, era algo así como una idea loca de repetir la misma estrategia del juego anterior pero en vez de ser Lily el elemento sorpresa esta vez sería ella misma.

- Se los aseguro chicos, ellos creen que somos tan predecibles –dijo Rose con una sonrisa maliciosa en los labios- no se imaginan ni siquiera el chasco que se llevaran.

- Cuando tienes esas ideas repentinas primita me pregunto si quedaste en la casa correcta –dijo Albus haciendo alusión de lo brillante y astuto que era el plan.

- No me equivoque de casa Albus, aunque quería algo distinto fue mi decisión entrar en Gryffindor –dijo encogiéndose de hombros- igual pude estar en Slytherin o Ravenclaw, apartando tu repentinas ganas de saber él porque pertenezco a Gryffindor y no a otra casa –sonrió con autosuficiencia- terminemos el punto que de verdad importa.

- Scorpius nunca te perdonare que corrompieras a mi prima –dijo Albus con fingido dolor.

- Yo no la cambie, sabes que ella es la mente maestra dentro del grupo, después de mi claro está –todos se rieron.

- Mi plan es jugar mal, hacer que todos los Slytherin se centren en Lily nuevamente –explicó con un brillo en los ojos- Lily es una excelente jugadora por lo que esto no será difícil.

- ¿Y nosotros que haremos? –preguntó Lyna sonriente.

- Jugar como siempre, extremadamente bien –sonrió al escuchar la música- Ahora si me disculpan quiero bailar esta pieza con mi novio.

A las afueras de la estancia un grupo numeroso de magos y brujas cubiertos por capas de viaje de color negro esperaban la orden de entrar, sabían perfectamente lo que harían no matar a nadie solo darle un ultimátum a Rose Weasley. La purificación de la sangre debía completarse y no había nada mejor que empezar con la hija de los traidores a la sangre.

Los chicos bailaban al ritmo de una balada, Rose había invitado a todos sus amigos hasta algunos Slytherin que eran sus amigos. De pronto la música se apago y todo quedo en penumbras mientras hechizos se veían ir y venir, Hermione y Draco trataban de esquivar los hechizos pero eran demasiados. Solo se podía escuchar los gritos y las risas de los magos tenebrosos que estaban sobrevolando el lugar.

- Esto es solo una advertencia chiquilla –bramo uno de ellos.

- Pero nadie sabrá a quién va dirigida tu amenaza querido –ronroneó una de ellos- las cosas se hacen de esta manera _Crucio _–la sangre de Scorpius se helo cuando Rose gritó con desesperación.

- Vámonos –gritó uno de ellos, entre risas y hechizos desaparecieron del lugar.

Todo estaba en un silencio atemorizante, todos menos Rose que sollozaba abrazada a Scorpius. Minutos más tarde entraron los Aurores que eran atendidos por Astoria mientras que Hermione, Draco y Scorpius estaban en camino a San Mugo.

- Más rápido era aparecernos Draco –Hermione le recriminaba.

- ¿Estás loca mujer? no puedes ni mantenerte al margen y crees que iba a permitir una aparición conjunta –bufo molesto.

- Rose, mi niña ¿estás bien? –preguntaba su madre desesperada al ver que no dejaba de sollozar y temblar.

- Hermione, recuerda que eso es así –comenzó a titubear- la maldición Cruciatus es capaz de poner a las persona en un estado crítico de locura si se utiliza por mucho tiempo, lo más que pudo sucederle es que está aterrorizada y adolorida –miro los ojos de Hermione inundados de rabia y dolor- estará bien, no te preocupes ya pronto llegaremos.

Los sanadores aseguraron que Rose estaría bien, necesitaba descansar y no alterarse por algunos días esto tranquilizo a Hermione muchísimo. Scorpius se sentía vacio, tenía ganas de llorar escuchar a Rose gritar y verla sufrir fue demasiado.

_De vuelta a Hogwarts _

Rose caminaba tranquilamente por los pasillos del castillo, faltaba no menos de 20 minutos para que el partido de Quidditch contra Ravenclaw se efectuara. Aun le costaba mantener la calma, después del ataque en la estancia sus nervios estaban a flor de piel, pero no todo era malo hace pocos minutos el profesor Neville le comento que la academia de Aurores estaba interesado en mis pasos al igual que la escuela de sanadores, eso le daba dos opciones ambas igual de buenas.

Decidió caminar hasta el campo donde de seguro sus amigos la estarían esperando, pero ella no quería ver a sus amigos solo deseaba estar al lado de Scorpius que también estaba esperándola. Apresuro el paso cuando visualizo una silueta a lo lejos, su novio la esperaba. Le dio un corto beso en los labios y entraron a los vestidores.

- Este juego será fácil chicos, recuerden es contra Ravenclaw pero no debemos confiarnos –comentaba Rose a su equipo.

- Será pan comido Rose –aseguraba Lily- no te preocupes, vamos a ganarles.

- Mientras todos se dirigían a la salida Scorpius la tomo de la mano.

- Rose, quiero decirte algo –susurró algo ruborizado.

- Te escucho –respondió un tano confundida.

- Sé que aun somos jóvenes Rose, que falta un año para graduarnos aquí y terminar con nuestra especialización pero mientras quiero hacerte una promesa –Rose lo miraba sorprendida mientras sacaba una cajita larga- este collar representa todo lo que siento por ti y la promesa de que cuando estés prepara y segura ¿Te casarías conmigo? –la respiración de su novia estaba acelerada y parecía que en cualquier momento se desmayaría- si quieres… quieres, mejor lo hablamos después…

- ¿Estás loco? Claro que acepto ser tu esposa –lo abrazó y lo beso apasionadamente, Scorpius se separo con una sonrisa en sus labios y le coloco la cadena para luego volver a besarse.

- Chicos, eso pueden hacerlo luego solo faltan ustedes –llamó Lyna.

- Te amo

- Y yo más –dijo Rose sonriente.

Sobre volaron el campus adoptando cada uno su posición, Lyna y Lily se lanzaban miradas cómplices esta sería una de sus mejores actuaciones. Al otro lado del campus se encontraban los buscadores mirándose con ira fingida ya que en realidad eran amigos pero en este momento la amistad no influía.

Todo el colegio sin excepción estaba presente, hasta algunos padres estaban presentes entre ellos los Malfoy, Potter y Weasley para apoyar a los equipos y otros para observar a sus rivales, cada grupo con motivos diferentes pero que lograba crear un ambiente llego de emoción y adrenalina. Este sería el juego que decidiría que equipo iría a la final con Slytherin. El silbato dio el inicio al juego.

- ¡Y a comenzado el juego! este será un juego importante para ambos equipos que desean llegar a la final con Slytherin –decía Lorcan rápidamente- Malfoy tiene la Quaffle y está tratando de esquivar las bludger y a los cazadores del equipo contrario.

Los gritos de emoción no se hicieron esperar, ya que cuando Scorpius Malfoy estaba en su papel de cazador era difícil de superar al igual que su novia, eran los mejores en todo Hogwarts. Scorpius hacía movimientos agiles y sin mucho esfuerzo para esquivar a todo y todos los que se interponían en su camino.

- El cazador de Gryffindor es imparable por más esfuerzos que haga el equipo contrario no logran alcanzarlo, Jessica Sumer se prepara para bloquear cualquier intento de anotar –dijo rápidamente mientras buscaba a Hugo con la mirada- aun no consiguen la snitch, ambos buscadores buscan con desespero un destello de luz dorada que le indique su ubicación ¡Vamos Ravenclaw! lo siento chicos –se excusaba con Rose y los demás pero ellos entendían su situación.

Scorpius realizó un movimiento complicadísimo que descoloco por completo a la guardiana de los Ravenclaw ya que lanzó la Quaffle y pasó por encima de Jessica con una velocidad descomunal para tomarla nuevamente y pasársela a Fletcher que inmediatamente anoto por segunda vez.

- Una excelente jugada de parte de los Gryffindor debo aceptar –comentó con un poco de tristeza en su voz- podemos notar para sorpresa de todos que Rose Weasley no cumple un papel importante hoy ¿será que está perdiendo facultades?

- Scamander –Neville lo reprendió entre divertido y molesto.

- Lo siento profesor –contesto con una sonrisa, la verdad era que Lorcan los estaba ayudando con su plan por si los leones resultaban vencedores el día de hoy.

Hugo visualizo la snitch a lo lejos y salió como una bala tras ella, mientras Rose sobrevolaba y cuando le pasaban la Quaffle de tanto en tanto dejaba que se la quitaran para luego Scorpius salvar el día, cada vez que eso pasaba Scorpius le sonreía su novia tenía ideas alocadas. Rose siguió a su novio con la intención de hacer al menos una anotación pero paró en seco en medio del campo, Scorpius también se detuvo extrañado "esto no es parte del plan" pensó.

- Un minuto, ¿Qué es eso? –dijo Lorcan rápidamente.

Una espesa nube se acercaba velozmente por el este, nadie tenía idea de lo que era pero algunos ya estaban comenzando a retirarse un poco nerviosos. El profesor Neville ordeno la suspensión del partido y la retirada de todos pero esto no parecía importarle a Rose, que observaba como hipnotizada la nube y cada vez se ponía más pálida.

- Rose, vamos debemos irnos –gritaba Scorpius para llamar su atención.

- No puedo moverme –se limito a decir Rose.

- ¿No puedes? pero si no he visto ningún hechizo –dijo Scorpius desesperadamente.

- Rose, Scorpius bajen inmediatamente –gritó Neville secundado por sus padres.

- Rose no puede moverse, algo le pasa –gritó Scorpius preocupado.

La nube cubrió todo el terreno dejando ver a los causantes, bajaban en picada atravesando la espesa nube negra que cubría el cielo, se les helo la sangre cuando escucharon a uno de ellos gritar:

_- Fiendfyre –_un dragón en forma de fuego apareció de la varita del mago tenebroso en dirección a Scorpius.

Rose pareció reaccionar y lo apartó súbitamente del lugar pero ahora ese fuego la perseguía a ella mientras bajaba en picada tratando de esquivarlo, dos magos bajaron siguiendo su trayectoria. A estas alturas Hogwarts parecía producto de un dejavo, Hermione, Ron y Draco entraron en combate para rescatar a todos los presentes de los ataques.

Scorpius trataba de alcanzar a Rose, esquivaba hechizos tanto como le era posible pero uno le dio de lleno en la cara y cayó de la escoba, en un intento desesperado por salvarlo lo agarró en el aire pero cayeron juntos. Al ver que los magos bajaban también Rose no pudo hacer otra cosa que salir corriendo, con su escoba hecha pedazos no podía hacer mucho. Corrió hacia la multitud de profesores olvidando por completo al dragón de fuego.

Hermione gritó horrorizada al ver como su hija era alcanzada por el fuego demoniaco junto a dos magos que estaban a su alrededor. Hermione desesperada corrió en un intento por salvarla pero sabía que los efectos del mismo eran difícil, gritos de personas que fueron alcanzadas por él se colaban por la mente de Ron y Hermione, gritos femeninos que bien podían ser de Rose. A lo lejos se podía notar como Scorpius intentaba apagar el fuego pero por los nervios el hechizo no salía como deseaba.

Su corazón latía y un dolor inmenso atravesaba todo el cuerpo de Scorpius, se sentía frustrado y dolido no podía hacer nada intento entrar al fuego pero su padre se lo impidió agarrándolo fuertemente de los brazos, lo mismo paso con Hermione, Ron la detuvo. Ambos gritaban, exigían que los soltaran pero a la vez sabían que era demasiado tarde.

****

Se sentía como en una espiral y le era difícil respirar hasta que por fin toco el suelo, buscaba con todas sus fuerzas respirar. Se levantó rápidamente, no reconocía el lugar ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Qué había sucedido?

- ¿Aun no te has dado cuenta? –le habló una voz conocida para ella, no podía ser él.

- ¿Señor Malfoy? –preguntó horrorizada.

- Hice todo este teatro para no tener que matarte frente a mi nieto, aunque ya debe creerte muerta –siseo Lucius Malfoy.

- ¿Por qué? –comenzó a decir alejándose de él.

- No debiste nacer nunca, ni tú ni ninguno de esos impuros que se propagaron en el mundo mágico –espetó lleno de ira- Adiós Rose Weasley –en cuestión de segundos noto la presencia de otra persona pero ya era demasiado tarde- _Avada Kedabra_ –escuchó y todo se volvió negro.

****

Todos guardaban silencio, algunos no podían creer lo que acababa de suceder, muchos lloraban otros mantenían una mueca de horror en sus rostros. Pero definitivamente los más afectados eran los Potter y los Weasley en especial Hermione que gritaba inconsolable, al igual que Ron que lloraba aferrado a su mujer.

Scorpius que se encontraba inconsciente ya que su padre tuvo que hechizarlo porque quería entrar a como dé lugar producto de eso Scorpius tenía varias quemaduras en sus manos y brazos. Nadie imagino que Scorpius al recobrar el conocimiento lloraría de esa manera y mucho menos que lo haría al lado de Ron y Hermione Weasley compartiendo su dolor.

Scorpius se prometió internamente que buscaría a los culpables como dé lugar. Al día siguiente fue categorizado como el día gris en toda Gran Bretaña, no solo fue la muerte de Rose Weasley ella fue el principio de muchas más.


	8. Chapter 6

**_Bueno este capitulo no es muy significativo dentro del fic, solo es un abre boca de lo que será el siguiente... Espero les guste, disculpen por lo de Rose pero como les dije ya lo solucionare y espero les guste..._**

**_¿Review? esperaré sus opiniones _**

**_Capitulo 6_**

**_Un nuevo comienzo_**

Vivir se había convertido en una tortura, aunque desde los últimos meses Scorpius había tratado de superar todo le era imposible el dolor no se iba. Seguía allí matándolo cada segundo, se sentía un maldito por no poder salvarla, por no hacer nada. Al principió se sentía molesto con el mundo sobre todo con su padre por hacerle eso, pero después comprendió él porque.

Con el pasar del tiempo Scorpius se iba uniendo más a los padres de Rose y a su hermano, compartiendo y superando ese dolor juntos, al igual que con Lyna y Albus su relación era más fuerte los consideraba sus hermanos.

A sus 21 años trabajaba como auror en el ministerio, al principió su sueño había sido el ser sanador pero después de lo sucedido hace cinco años cambio de parecer más aun cuando los Aurores a cargo del caso "ninguno familiar de Rose" no dieron con el cuerpo y con ninguna pista de su paradero. Existía una leve posibilidad de que Rose estuviera viva, esa corazonada la compartía con Hermione y Albus, algo le decía que estaba aun con vida.

Recuerda haber accedido ir a regañadientes a Hogwarts y culminar su 6to y 7mo año, su madre después de tratar repetidas y fracasar recurrió a sus amigos que lo chantajearon o al menos eso creía, Lily y Lysander recibieron una beca para recibirse como Aurores en la academia en Estados Unidos, una oportunidad que debían aprovechar. Albus por otro lado se recibió como Inefable, un sueño que tenía desde su infancia y su amiga Lyna era sanadora.

Hasta los momentos solo se había hecho cargo de muchos altercados con magos tenebrosos, salvo a muchas personas de padecer la tortura y la muerte en manos de ese grupo de desquiciados. Aunque no había podido dar con el líder en repetidas ocasiones lo encaró demostrando ser uno de los Aurores más fuerte de sus tiempos. Pero a él nada de eso le importaba, en su mente solo existía una cosa, la promesa de encontrar a los malditos que comenzaron con todo eso. A pesar del poco tiempo de recibirse como Auror era parte importante dentro del grupo, siendo así el segundo al mando después de James Potter. Sus decisiones eran igual de importante que la de su jefe directo.

En estos momentos se encontraban en la madriguera hogar actual de Victoria y Teddy Lunpin que después de la muerte de sus abuelos habían decidido vivir allí, manteniendo viva la promesa de que se mantendrían unidos como familia a pesar de todo lo malo que ha sucedido. La muerte de ellos también le había dolido, Molly Weasley tras la pérdida de Rose cayó en la depresión y todos los años junto con ella, meses después murió y no tardo mucho Arthur Weasley en morir también.

- Buenos Días Scorpius –saludo alegremente Hugo- ¡bienvenido!

- Hugo, que bueno verte –lo abrazó y él le correspondió.

- ¿Cómo va todo con mi primo? espero pronto estar con ustedes me faltan tan solo meses –suspiró derrotado.

- Todo bien, esta semana no ha sido movida –sonrió más no llegaba a sus ojos.

Lyna y Albus hicieron su entrada a la cocina de la madriguera discutiendo como era común en ellos, tenían una hija de 2 años llamada Rose en honor a ella.

- Scor –gritó Lyna emocionada, aunque su amistad seguía como siempre eran pocas las veces que se le veía.

- Hola, ¿Cómo están? por cierto ¿nunca paran de pelear? –esa pregunta fue más para Hugo que para ellos.-

- ¡Ja! ya deseo que paren, pelea hasta porque sale el sol o la luna –dijo en tono divertido.

- Cállate Hugo –Lyna le lanzo una mirada reprobatoria que hizo estremecer a Hugo- estamos bien Scor, Rose durmiendo.

- ¿Qué tal amigo? –preguntó Albus interesado.

- Mejorando o tratando de mejorar –dijo exhalando un suspiro.

- Poco a poco Scor –lo abrazó Lyna.

- Por cierto Scor, Lily se comprometió con Lysander –Albus río al decir eso recordaba a su hermanita en Hogwarts y trataba al gemelo Scamander con odio.

- ¿Sí? Vaya Lily ya no es tan pequeña –respondió sorprendido.

- Dentro de un par de semanas viene, pidieron traslado para Londres –dijo con anheló su amigo.

Después de un rato de charla Scorpius debía ir al Ministerio tenía una reunión con James y no podía faltar. Subió rápidamente hasta el cuartel de los Aurores, James lo esperaba impaciente cosa que extraño a Scorpius pero cuando supo él porque no pudo evitar sentirse emocionado, esperanzado y nervioso. Al parecer él tenía razón ella podría estar con vida, le comentó que tuvo una charla interesante con Lily y su jefe el Auror Grint estaba interesado en el caso.

- Te pido por favor que te mantengas al margen, aun no es seguro… -no le permitió seguir.

- Eso lo sé, discreción es mi segundo nombre –bromeó el platinado, aunque por dentro estaba emocionado.

*****

Dos semanas atrás:

Las calles atestadas de gente en Nueva York era lo que más le molestaba a la pelirroja, su jefe y amiga la castigaba de esa manera cada vez que solía equivocarse pero esta vez no era un simple castigo esta vez era por "placer" como su amiga le había dicho. Lysander caminaba junto a ellas un poco incomodo, ¿Cómo no estarlo? pensó Lily para sus adentros, salir de compras ese era su pesadilla.

- Lia, por favor apiádate de nosotros –suplicó cansada- quiero sentarme, tomar una soda y charlar un rato.

Lia Grint la observaba con una sonrisa burlona en los labios, ella era alta, pelo negro y ojos azules, su piel blanca hacía resaltar el color de sus ojos, pero lo que más resaltaba de ella aparte de su físico único y hermoso era su forma de ser. Lia Grint tenía la habilidad de cambiar su temperamento tan rápido para volver a la tranquilidad que siempre demostraba y encontrar las más hábiles respuestas.

Puso un dedo en su barbilla como si lo estuviera pensando y Lily se sintió morir ¿Es que no se cansaba de hacerlos sufrir?

- Está bien, además tengo hambre –ambos suspiraron aliviados mientras se acercaban a un café.

- Lia, eres de lo peor –la aludida se río a carcajadas consiguiendo que varios de los presentes la miraran divertidos y otros contrariados, Lily la fulminó con la mirada siempre hacía esa clase de espectáculos sin importarle nada.

- A veces me recuerdas a un amigo que tengo en Gran Bretaña –rugió molesta.

- Vaya debe ser lo mejor –respondió con una sonrisa.

- Engreída –los tres rieron, la verdad es que Lia pocas veces se comportaba así.

Ella vivía con sus dos amigos en Manhattan muy cerca del ministerio norteamericano, aun recordaba cuando llego a la academia. Lysander solo le faltaba un año por graduarse al igual que a Lia, pero lo que más le impacto a la pelirroja es que vivían juntos, no entendía como dos personas podían vivir juntos sin ser pareja pero después comprendió que ella no estaba interesada en algo más que una amistad. Al cabo de unos meses le propusieron vivir con ellos y allí fue donde comenzó a surgir una solida amistad con Lia Grint y el noviazgo con Lysander.

El teléfono celular repico sacando a Lily de sus pensamientos, miró el identificador de llamadas y vio el nombre de su hermano.

- James ¿a qué se debe esta sorpresa? –preguntó Lily con una sonrisa.

- Hola hermanita ¿sorpresa? me ofendes siempre te llamo –Lily sonrió- bueno te llamo para preguntarte sí vas a pedir traslado a ¿Gran Bretaña? papá te extraña y ni hablar de nuestra madre.

- Esa es la idea James –suspiró triste- quiero estar con mi familia, pero me dolerá dejar amigos atrás –dijo mirando a los ojos a Lia y esta sonrió.

- También te he llamado por otro motivo –suspiró abatido- hace pocas horas un auror del extranjero estaba inspeccionando el campo de quidditch de Hogwarts y descubrió datos interesantes que a los Aurores que se encargaron del caso de Rose ese día se les paso por alto –se detuvo al ver la cara de sorpresa de Lily.

- Me quieres decir que la corazonada de Tía Hermione y de… -fue interrumpida.

- Lo es, allí hubo claros signos de magia avanzada, no solo referirse al fuego demoniaco sino a la utilización de un portal -pero James de pronto se tenso o al menos eso vio Lily desde su celular- Albus ha intentado ayudarme pero esos malditos inefables no quieren cooperar.

- No cooperan porque no sabe cómo hacerlos cooperar –susurró Lia ganándose una mirada reprobatoria de parte de Lily.

- ¿A qué te refieres? –preguntó rápidamente.

- Se niegan hablar, a ayudarnos insisten a cada segundo que si no somos Aurores de Misterio jamás hablaran –gruñó su hermano- saben que no tenemos ni el primero son detestables –un cuaderno salió volando desde su oficina y él lo esquivo ágilmente- Oh vamos Albus sabes que no me refiero a ti.

Lily lo observaba excusarse con una sonrisa en los labios, extrañaba esas pequeñas riñas con sus hermanos aunque en realidad fueran de broma, de pronto Lily dejo de sonreír.

- James un segundo –casi grito de la emoción- Lia, por favor –dijo suplicando mientras al otro lado de línea Albus y James la observaban sorprendidos.

- ¿Qué? –se limitó a responder.

- Ayúdanos, si esto es una forma de encontrar a Rose quiero aprovecharla, quiero saber si está viva o en realidad murió amiga ¡por favor! ayúdanos –Lia arqueo una ceja, no estaba muy convencida.

- Potter, no sé absolutamente nada de ese caso –titubeo al decirlo.

- Toma, habla con mi hermano –le pasó el teléfono, al principio Albus y James quedaron boquiabiertos "¿ella es el auror Grint? ¿era una mujer?" se preguntaron al mismo tiempo.

- Eh, bueno esto es extraño… ¿escuchaste todo lo que hable con Lily cierto? preguntó James.

- Ciertamente, los escuche –esa era una de sus cualidades, responder no más de lo necesario y ser sería en su trabajo- Ahora lo que no entiendo es porque esos estúpidos aun no acatan la ley…

- Aquí estamos en plena entrada a una tercera guerra mágica, hay muchos magos tenebrosos y quieren matar a todo hibrido y muggle se les pase por el frente –respondió rápidamente- por eso los inefables jamás cooperaran excepto Albus que es mi hermano y me cuenta lo suficiente o por lo menos lo que puede con el hechizo que tiene.

- Bueno lo pensaré, hablare con Lily sobre esto y ella te dará mi respuesta –ambos asintieron y la llamada se corto.

Lily estaba asustada en un arranque de felicidad había cometido el error más grande, recomendar a su amiga y ahora no podía siquiera mirarla a los ojos. Lysander por su parte observaba la escena divertida, se avecinaba una pelea o una sorpresa de parte de su amiga. Para sorpresa de ambos, Lia tomo su mp9 y se dejo caer en el asiento.

Media hora después se levantó y emprendió camino, ambos se miraron a los ojos y la siguieron hasta un callejón, aun escuchando música extendió ambas manos para hacer una aparición en conjunto. Al llegar al departamento fue directo a la cocina

- ¿Está molesta? –preguntó Lily nerviosa.

- No lo sé, creo que es mejor… -no siguió porque Lia había aparecido con unas tazas de té.

- Soy todo oídos ¿Qué le sucedió a Rose? –preguntó Lia sin dejar de mirarlos.

- Bueno –suspiró Lily comenzando a temblar, cosa que no paso desapercibida por su amiga- Rose Weasley era o es, no lo sé, mi prima… hace cinco años durante un juego de Quidditch en Hogwarts fuimos atacados por magos tenebrosos –a ese punto Lily se le había quebrado la voz.

- Nosotros estábamos muy lejos ayudando en lo que podíamos con los alumnos de primero y segundo, todo era un revuelo extraño parecía ser una guerra –recordó Lysander.

- Es cierto, lo último que recuerdo es ver a Rose alcanzada por las llamas del fuego demoniaco –Lia abrió los ojos desmesuradamente- pero nunca se encontró su cuerpo, nunca vimos algo de sus pertenencias, nada y la respuesta que nos dio el auror encargado fue que todo había sido destruido por el fuego.

- Un minuto… ¿fuego demoniaco? pero ¿dónde demonios aprendió eso? –dijo Lia indignada- el fuego demoniaco como mínimo deja los restos del cadáver si es apagado a tiempo.

- No duró mucho sobre Rose, fue al menos unos cinco minutos –acotó su amigo.

- No es suficiente para convertir en cenizas a una persona –susurraba más para sí misma que para ellos- Muy bien, este caso califica en mi lista –les guiño un ojo y se retiró.

_Actualmente_

Estaba retrasada y todos esperaban ansiosamente la llegada de su hija a la madriguera Albus, James, Harry y Ginny eran los más emocionados seguidos de Ron, Hermione y Hugo, el resto de la familia estaba allí. Las llamas comenzaron a tornarse verdes, de ellas surgió una figura masculina.

- Lysander querido, bienvenido –Ginny lo recibía con un cálido abrazo que respondió gustoso, segundos más tardes Lily aparecía entre las llamas verdes.

- Mamá –gritó emocionada y la abrazó, todos estaban contentos.

Charlaban emocionados por tenerla de vuelta, la verdad es que Lily la pasaba de maravilla en Estados Unidos pero extrañaba esa calidez que solo su familia podía darle.

- Estas hermosa, primita –dijo George sonriente.

- Gracias –dijo sonriente.

- ¿Cómo va todo en América? –preguntó su madre.

- Perfecto, nuestro grupo es el mejor –sonrió con suficiencia.

- Vaya las malas juntas con Grint te están afectando –ironizo Lysander.

- Oh cállate amor, sabes que nuestro grupo es único, además estoy muy agradecida con Lia por permitirme entrar cuando ningún otro grupo especialista me quería aceptar –dijo con una sonrisa.

- ¿Lia es el nombre de Grint? –preguntó Hugo entre sorprendido y divertido ¿Tenía nombre de mujer?

- Las llamas verdes indicaron que la persona que esperaban había llegado al fin, una mujer apareció dejando sin aliento a todos los presentes. Ella tenía un porte y una elegancia envidiable hasta para un Malfoy, paseo su ojos por todos los presentes y les dedico una sonrisa.

- Familia ella es mi jefe, Lia Grint –la presentó alegremente mientras les lanzaba una mirada para que reaccionaran.

- Un placer –dijo sonriente, avanzo a paso decidido hasta los Potter- su hija habla mucho de ustedes.

- Lia, bienvenida –la abrazó Ginny saliendo de su sorpresa.

- Creo que no me esperaban ¿o sí? –preguntó sonriente.

- Nada de eso Lia, todos pensaban que eras un hombre –toda la familia le lanzó miradas de odio a Lysander.

- Oh, no sería la primera vez –se río a carcajadas acompañada de Lily y su novio.

Lia había logrado romper el hielo con la familia y los invitados, eso era muy común en ella por ese motivo su tío George congenió con Lia rápido.

- Y dinos ¿Ese es el uniforme que utilizan los Aurores? –preguntó Harry alarmado y Lia sonrío pícaramente.

- La verdad Señor Potter este uniforme lo utilizó yo y nadie más en toda América –todos abrieron los ojos de par en par- ser un Auror y Inefable a la vez te da ventajas sobre que vestimentas deseas usar.

- ¿Eres… eres inefable? –esta vez fue el turno de James para sorprenderse.

- Así es –dejo de sonreír y miró a James fijamente- necesito ver el terreno, estudiarlo.

- Sígueme –ella asintió, pero James tenía en mente desaparecerse y aparecer en el pueblo de Hogsmeade quería ponerla a prueba a ver si era lo que le habían dicho.

- Oh que tonto, el fue… -se apresuro a decir Lily, se sorprendió a verla tomar su varita y desaparecer.

- ¿Se molesto? –preguntó Hermione preocupada.

- No, lo está rastreando –Lily se encogió de hombros- es difícil escabullirse de Lia cuando está comienza a rastrarte más aun cuando ya tiene su olor.

- Por años le he pedido que me enseñe eso –dijo con tono ilusionado Lysander.

Después de un rato muchos de los presentes se habían marchado a sus respectivas casas y trabajos, Lily se quedo charlando con sus padres y alguno de sus primos. Se sentía feliz y a la vez triste por volver, ese vacío que dejo Rose jamás volvería a llenarse al menos que las suposiciones de su hermano y las de Scorpius sean ciertas.

- ¿Por qué has vuelto? –preguntó de pronto George bajo la mirada reprobatoria de sus tíos- hay un motivo atrás de todo esto ¿cierto? –Lily se maldijo internamente al ver que su primo hacía conjeturas y estaba en lo correcto.

- No les puedo mentir, hay una posibilidad de que Rose aun este viva –la cocina quedo en silencio así que decidió continuar- es por ello que Lia está aquí, es una de los mejores Aurores de toda América, no tiene igual, ella es una excelente rastreadora.

- Brillante al momento de un duelo con magos tenebrosos y ni hablar de su habilidad en vuelo, es casi igual de buena que Scorpius –opinó Lysander.

- ¿Es eso cierto? ¿hay posibilidades? –Lily asintió.

- Pero te pido por favor papá que no hables con Hugo o mis tíos, no queremos dar falsas esperanzas –sus padres asintieron, sabían que era lo mejor.

Por otro lado James estaba seguro de haber evadido a Grint pero esta apareció minutos después a su lado, le felicitó por conseguirle y comenzaron a caminar hacía el castillo. Al principio se mantenían en silencio por todo el camino pero luego James decidió romper el hielo.

- Grint, ¿Por qué decidiste ser auror? –ella lo miró a los ojos y sonrió.

- Bueno al principio ni sabía que era bruja pero cuando ya pude poner en orden mis ideas me decidí por Auror –le respondió como si fuera lo más normal.

- Cuando dices que no sabías que eras bruja ¿Te refieres a cuando eras niña? –preguntó interesado.

- No exactamente, de mi niñez y parte de la adolescencia no recuerdo absolutamente nada –dijo encogiendo sus hombros.

- Eso le extraño a James, ¿Cómo una persona puede expresar tanta calma cuando no puede ni recordar su pasado? el rostro de Lia Grint era sereno, transmitía calma y seguridad pero sus ojos no reflejaban nada era como estar al lado de una persona sin alma.

- ¿Nunca supiste la razón? –Lia se detuvo y lo miró a los ojos con el ceño fruncido.

- Tengo una maldición y de ella una marca –se comenzó a quitar la capa de cuero negro y recogió su cabello por todo su cuello y al parecer parte de su espalda estaba marcada por una línea negra con espinas como los tatuajes muggles.

- No han intentado devolverte la memoria –atinó a preguntar.

- Si, las tres primeras semanas –gruño molesta- nada digno de recordar.

- Ya llegamos, ¿sabes volar? –preguntó con una sonrisa.

- ¿Es broma? Volar es mi segundo nombre.

James desapareció y un segundo después trajo consigo un par de escobas –Te reto hasta el campus- le dijo y ella acepto. Comenzó a correr y monto la escoba elevándose a gran velocidad, mientras James trataba de seguirla algo jamás iba a lograr porque aunque montara una escoba vieja sabía manejarla bien y sacar de ella en 100%. Se dirigían al campo de Quidditch cuando Lia gritó a James que se detuviera.

- A tan solo metros del suelo se bajo de su escoba y se acerco corriendo al lugar, James la observaba extrañado.

- Este portal tiene más de cinco años abierto –dijo con excitación en su voz.

- ¿Cómo puedes verlo y yo no? –James estaba desesperado, pero pronto llego su respuesta Lia le lanzó un pequeño frasco- ¿Qué es esto?

- Bébela, te llegaran diferentes olores y colores –explicó rápidamente- lo que tengo en frente de mí es algo gris y con olor a muerte.

Al principio James sintió que esto no era una buena idea pero la curiosidad pudo más que cualquier cosa, la tomó y miles de colores en forma de línea aparecieron ante él.

- Debes concentrarte Potter, busca dentro de todos los colores el más opaco y deprimente –explico- al principio cuesta pero estoy segura que lograras encontrarlo.

- Es nauseabundo, tantos olores que marea ¿Tú tomas a cada rato esta poción? –preguntó mientras apoyaba su cuerpo en el árbol más cercano.

- Lo hacía después de unas cuantas semanas logras acostumbrar tu vista y olfato a los efectos de las pociones –explicó con naturalidad- ahora intentare entrar en el portal a ver a donde llega espera aquí, se pondrá peor –hizo referencia a los efectos de la poción.

Lia se acerco al lugar y una energía fuerte la succiono, se sentía morir en ese lugar ella normalmente manejaba bien las apariciones pero esta no era una común. No sabía cuánto tiempo tenía allí metida lo único que deseaba era salir, le dolía mucho, no respiraba ¿Qué era eso? segundos, minutos no lo sabía pero se sintió en la gloria cuando pudo respirar nuevamente.

Se encontraba en una especie de bodega o al menos eso lograba reconocer, le extraño muchísimo darse cuenta que el lugar estaba abandonado ya que no existía actividad humana recientemente, recorrió el lugar rápidamente en busca de alguna pista o indicio de Rose. Después de tanto caminar y no encontrar nada decidió buscar una salida a ese lugar tan deprimente, vio una ventana a lo lejos.

Cuando se disponía a salir una especie de capa llamo su atención, la penda estaba desgastada y rasgada apenas si podía notar sus colores aun así decidió que era buena idea llevarla consigo. Se sorprendió reconocer la ubicación del ese lugar, se encontraban en Nueva York cerca del rio Hudson.

Rose Weasley fue traída a este mundo, puede estar a merced de las personas que la secuestraron o pudo morir ese mismo día en ese lugar.


	9. Chapter 7 Part I

_**Hola ¿como estan? espero que super bien ^^ aqui les entrego la primera parte de este Capitulo, consiguen pistas y comienza el entrenamiento para el primero de los Potter... Espero les guste, Review? me gustaria saber su opinion**_

_**Capitulo 7**_

_**Parte I**_

_**Cuando las miradas matan…**_

Lia Grint llego esa noche a Hogwarts mojada y con una expresión en su cara difícil de descifrar no denotaba ningún signo de emoción, en sus manos llevaba una capa toda desgarrada y sucia. Los alumnos que se encontraban por los pasillos la miraban asombrados, hasta logró captar la atención de los fantasmas y de uno que otro profesor, se escuchaba murmullos por los pasillos como: _"¿Quién era esa mujer?" _o _"¿Está permitido que personas ajenas al colegio entre?"_.

El profesor y actual director Neville caminaba hacia ella junto a James que para su sorpresa lograba sacar suspiros hasta de las más jóvenes, Lia sonrío dejando sin aliento a más de uno porque ella a pesar de tener 25 años de edad su apariencia era de una hermosa joven bruja.

- Lia, nos tenías preocupados –hizo referencia a Neville que estaba a su lado- el es Neville, el director del colegio.

- Un placer –y una sonrisa amable se dibujo en su rostro- mi nombre es…

- Lia Grint, si he escuchado de ti –dijo Neville notablemente emocionado- excelente Auror de Misterios.

- No sabía que hasta estos lugares era nombrada –levanto una ceja y miró a los ojos a James- tengo noticias, puede que buenas y a la vez pueden ser malas.

- En este momento no puedo, Malfoy me llamó hay una emergencia –dijo rápidamente James- espérame aquí por favor, vuelvo pronto –miro a Neville- te la encargo y sin mas desapareció.

Pero que se creía ese tonto, pensó Lia ¿te la encargo? eso era una broma de seguro, gruño con enfado y pudo notar como ese hombre de aproximadamente 50 años, tal vez menos la miraba con una sonrisa en el rostro.

- Me pregunto señorita Lia –comenzó no muy convencido- ¿Puede usted darle una charla a los alumnos sobre el trabajo de Auror? –Lia abrió los ojos como platos pero luego se sintió alagada, no pudo negarse.

- Está bien, mientras llegue Potter –sentenció.

El director la guio hasta una gran sala más parecida a un auditorio, adornada por miles de fotografías y trofeos. Lia decidió recorrerla mientras llegaban los alumnos, las fotos eran de partidos de Quidditch, promociones y otras de profesores en una de ellas reconoció a Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley y Harry Potter los tres reían abrazados y señalaban algo, sin pensarlo dos veces sonrió. Siguió con su recorrido y se sorprendió al ver a la madre de Lily, su amiga es idéntica a Ginny Potter de joven con algunas diferencias por supuesto pero son como gotas de agua. Mientras observaba una foto llamo su atención titulada "Equipo de Quidditch 2020: Cross Lyna, Fletcher Armund, Malfoy Scorpius, Weasley Rose, McBen Thomas, Weasley Fred y Potter James" todos sonreían y hacían muecas graciosas.

- Fue un gran año a decir verdad –Lia lanzó un grito aterrada cuando el director le hablo, era la primera vez en años que bajaba la guardia.

- Disculpe –dijo sonrojada- ¿está todo listo?

- Por supuesto, puedes comenzar

Caminó por todo el salón bajo la mirada de los alumnos.

- Buenos días estudiantes, en este momento me dirijo a ustedes para brindarles una charla sobre la carrera de auror. Ser auror no solo es buscar a magos tenebrosos y enviarlos a prisión, ser auror es buscar y brindar seguridad a todos tanto humanos como magos ya que ese es nuestro trabajo, es gratificante y devastador cuando fallamos pero suele ser el doble de gratificante cuando corriges tus errores –hizo una pausa, no sabía si lo hacía bien era la primera vez que le hablaba a adolescentes- ¿Cómo saber si deseamos ser Aurores? no es fácil porque a simple vista es una carrera peligrosa y comprometedora, vivir bajo ciertos régimen de protección y desconfiar de todo lo que se cruza por el frente –se vio interrumpida por una chica, calculo que era de los primeros años.

- Disculpe –parecía pensar lo que estaba a punto de decir- ¿Puedo saber su nombre antes de preguntar?

- Por supuesto –le sonrió amablemente- Me llamo Rosalía Beth Grint, Aurora de Misterio 2do grado para servirles –el salón se sumió en un profundo silencio y la joven parecía saltar de felicidad.

- Señorita Grint, ¿Cómo supo usted que debía ser Auror? –preguntó notablemente emocionada, la mirada de Lia se oscureció.

- Lo decidí el día que mi madre Beth Grint murió –la chica se puso pálida al instante-fue acecinada por un mago tenebroso de la forma más cruel e inhumana que existe, no a causa de maldiciones imperdonables, murió por un cuchillo –Lia respiraba pesadamente, le dolía recordar aquello- la mato por ser una impura, una "sangre sucia" como dijo ese día, pero la mala suerte estaba a la mano de ese mago, tome mi varita y sin pensarlo lo desmalle, amordace y entregué a las autoridades mágicas –cerró los ojos con rabia ante el recuerdo- esa fue mi motivación, la injusticia y el maltrato que sufren los magos con esa ideología estúpida, ese día volví a morir y renací con el propósito de proteger a todos.

Neville escuchaba todo sorprendido, sabía de antemano que la vida de los Aurores era dura sus mejores amigos fueron Aurores pero esa chica había tenido que soportar todo eso tan joven.

- Pero no todos corren con mi misma suerte, yo fui motivada por la necesidad de finalizar con la estúpida creencia arcaica de la pureza de la sangre, mi primer caso resuelto fue la mejor experiencia que jamás sentí.

Por horas les conto muchas misiones y lo grandioso que puede ser la carrera de Auror hasta que llego James.

***

James se encontraba en la madriguera caminando de una lado para otro tratando de calmar su ansiedad, -_esa maldita poción, como pude tomarla-_ pensó desesperado.

- Trata de calmarte –Lily lo observaba preocupada.

- Es que no entiendes Lily, tu hueles a fresas con miel, mi madre huele a manzanas, Lysander a hierbabuena y no quiero imaginar cuando esto se complique –le dijo a gritos.

- ¿Quieres saber cómo controlarlo? –preguntó Lia seria.

- ¿Acaso se puede? –le grito con ira, ella por su parte sonrió.

- Claro, primero que nada cierra los ojos piensa en lo más hermoso que tienes en la vida –le explicaba mientras de su bolsillo sacaba una poción para luego tomarla.

- ¿Qué haces? –preguntó sorprendido.

- Fácil sufrir contigo –sonrió con suficiencia- aunque ya puedo seguir el rastro la poción me vuelve loca también, bueno cierra los ojos y haz lo que te digo ya que cada vez que sufras un ataque de ansiedad esa es tu única salida.

Minutos más tarde Lia tenía una mueca de asco y sufrimiento en el rostro, ayudar a James le estaba pasando factura, severos espasmos corporales acompañaban su sufrimiento.

- Haz lo que me recomendaste Lia –lo miró a los ojos y lanzó una carcajada.

- A diferencia de ti James, yo no tengo algo que recordar que me haga feliz –gruño fuertemente y lanzó un puñetazo al piso- Maldición no pensé sufrir esto nuevamente.

Esperaron varios minutos hasta que ambos ya estaban más calmados, Lily los observaba con preocupación pero eso era parte de un entrenamiento privado con James y no debía meterse en sus asuntos.

- Cuéntame que viste, ¿hasta dónde llegaste? –pregunto rápidamente.

- Antes que nada te puedo asegurar que tu prima sufrió con creces pasar por el portal, duele muchísimo hasta recordarlo –un escalofrío recorrió por su cuerpo- creo que fueron aproximadamente 10 minutos dentro del portal, te cuesta respirar, quieres gritar y no puedes, quieres morir pero no sabes cómo acabar con ese dolor. Al salir imagino que ella sintió lo mismo que yo, el aire quemaba pero a la vez era tan necesario y delicioso, encontré una capa toda desgarrada cuando estuve a punto de salir –busco debajo de su capa y se las mostro, Lily ahogo un grito y James cerró los puños con fuerza.

- Es su capa –susurró Lily aun sorprendida.

- Lo imagine, lo cierto es que no puedo constatar que es suya ya que tiene muchos olores a su alrededor y tampoco se cual era su olor –Lia trataba de unir los hechos en su mente- necesito más información que solo los inefables de primer grado tienen acceso, estoy segura que Rose Weasley esta o estuvo viva cuando piso ese lugar.

- ¿Estás segura? –preguntó James con un extraño brillo en los ojos.

- Claro que sí, hasta puede estar cautiva o bajo algún hechizo.

- Entonces mañana a primera hora vamos al Ministerio –sentenció James.

Por otro lado Scorpius se encontraba en su apartamento tomando un vaso de Whisky de Fuego, ya era un habito que antes de dormir tomara uno o dos vasos mientras la recordaba, dolía al cerrar sus ojos y era inevitable llorarla porque recordaba sus gritos, su mirada antes que el fuego callera sobre ella y la desesperación que sintió al no poderla salvar. Por meses lo invadió el dolor y la locura, pero después de su momento en la oscuridad recordó la clase de defensa contra las artes oscuras, morir bajo los efectos de ese fuego maldito dejaba rastros de las víctimas, en este caso no se encontró nada.

Esa noche en particular recordaba cada día que vivió junto a esa hermosa mujer que lo acepto a pesar de ser hijo de un ex mortifago y su apellido era repudiado

_- No debería ser así, te juro que seré el último Malfoy en repudiar a los mestizos, de todas formas ¿Quiénes somos para hacerlo? –le dijo Scorpius después de calmarse, recibir un vociferador de sus padres por esa tontería era decepcionante._

_- Puede que yo sea la última de los Weasley en acabar con ese odio entre familias –meditó Rose._

_- Eres simplemente sorprendente, gracias por apoyarme –Scorpius sonrío sinceramente y se decidió a abrazarla._

_Rose le correspondió el abrazo, se quedaron así por horas prometiéndose amistad eterna e inquebrantable._

Para Scorpius ese fue su primer contacto de amistad pura e intocable con Rose, la promesa de siempre estar juntos que no pudo ser cumplida. Con un largo y sonoro suspiro dejo el vaso a medias en la mesita y fue directo a su habitación a dormir, mañana sería un nuevo día.

***

Muy temprano por la mañana James, Lily y Lia se encontraban ya en el ministerio. James no estaba seguro que ella lograra algo pero esa era su única esperanza. Subieron hasta el departamento de Misterios donde vieron a Albus muy serio.

- Hola Albus, venimos a hablar con tu jefe –dijo James.

- No creo que puedas convencerlo James, está muy susceptible –James frunció el ceño, adiós oportunidad se dijo.

- Susceptible o no quiero hablar con ella, ahora por favor Albus no me hagas doblegarte y búscala –Lia no tenía emoción alguna en su voz, su rostro mostraba seriedad y severidad, Albus asintió y corrió en busca de su jefe.

Minutos más tarde Albus regreso con Noila Brown, estaba molesta se podía notar en su mirada.

- Rayos Potter no te permito que vengas aquí a exigirle nada a mi equipo, ¿Qué quieres? ¿Rose? sabes que no eres calificado para esa información así que si me disculpas regreso a mi trabajo.

- Si el te disculpa es su problema pero yo no –dijo Lia notablemente molesta- Te exijo de una buena vez que nos des acceso a los archivos, no vine de tan lejos para que un Inefable de 2do grado me rete.

- ¿Sí? Oh discúlpeme señorita por si no lo sabe y es nueva en el negocio únicamente un Auror de Misterios puede hacer semejante exigencia, y sé que Potter no tiene en su equipo al primero, los Aurores de Misterio se encuentran fuera de Gran Bretaña y por ende no conseguirán al primero que los quiera ayudar por una chica que murió hace años –Lia sintió como todo su ser acumulaba una rabia infinita hacía esa auror.

- Oh disculpa, no lo sabía –Noila sonrió con satisfacción- no me presento aun, Rosalía Grint Auror de Misterios 2do grado, por ende tu subordinada y me debes respetar al igual que todo tu equipo –dio dos pasos hacia Noila que la observaba boquiabierta- ¿te quedo claro?

Todos observaban la escena sorprendidos, otros molestos por su atrevimiento después de todo era su jefe y no debían tratarla así.

- Potter, ve con tu hermano hasta los archivos y busquen el caso de Hogwarts 2023 –ordeno a su amiga.

- Bien, Potter te sigo –Albus se sorprendió, su hermanita a pesar de ser dos años menor que ella se manejaba muy bien dentro del ámbito de Aurores y al momento de trabajar era única.

- ¿Cómo sabes que son esos archivos? –preguntó uno de los presentes- Noila como dejas que esta extraña entre así como si nada a nuestro departamento y haga estragos, para colmo trae a los hermanos de Potter como si fuera poco exige los archivos de ese año, que sabe ella de esos archivos…

- Cállate Edgar –ordeno Noila- ella dice la verdad y sabe de los archivos porque puede leer mi mente al igual que todos aquí presentes se puede comunicar como solo nosotros podemos hacerlo.

- Muy bien Noila, esperaré a Potter aquí no tardaran ni cinco minutos ya que le dije a Albus su exacta ubicación.

- Puedo preguntarte ¿Por qué un caso que se cerró hace años te interesa? –preguntó Noila sorprendida.

- Porque Rose Weasley aun sigue viva –todos hicieron silencio, Noila abrió los ojos como platos y dirigió su mirada hacia su izquierda.

- ¿Qué? –Lia dio media vuelta y sus miradas se conectaron, pero lo que al principio fue un sentimiento de sorpresa, se convirtió en ira y desconfianza. Por que esos ojos le recordaban al hombre que mato a su madre.

Scorpius Malfoy no dejaba de mirarla, "con que ella es Lia Grint" pensó, pero en su mente solo rondaba sus palabras "Rose Weasley aun sigue viva"


	10. Chapter 7 Part II

**Hola a todos, disculpen la tardanza pero me sentía un poco desmotivada a causa del trabajo, el cansancio y todo eso... pero aquí les traigo la segunda parte del capitulo 7... Tambien quiero aprovechar y preguntarles si les esta gustando la historia? el ritmo que lleva? o no... me gustaría saber su opinión es super importante para cada escritor ya que por ustedes es que uno se motiva más y más...**

**Espero sus review y por sobre todo espero que les guste....**

**Capitulo 7**

**Parte II**

- ¿Por qué no termina de convencerme que Rose Weasley está muerta Lucius? Espero no me hayas mentido rubio de pacotilla porque sino tu familia muere –la voz de Maya destilaba ira, su mirada lo fulminaba.

- Sabes muy bien que sería incapaz de mentirte y traicionaros a todos, Rose Weasley murió y gracias a ello se está desatando otra guerra que esperamos esta vez ganar –Lucius utilizó su particular forma de arrastrar las palabras y una seguridad que dejo atrás las dudas de Maya.

Pero Ranus no podía confiar en él, más de la mitad del cuerpo de Aurores la está buscando y trajeron a una de las primeras Auroras Inefables del mundo mágico a Gran Bretaña para buscarla e investigar.

- Muy bien Lucius por esta vez lo dejaremos pasar –dijo Ranus- pero si descubro que todo esto es una mentira te juro que ni tú, ni tu familia y nadie que este emparentado contigo volverá a ver la luz del día –su voz era macabra y molesta a la vez.

- No te preocupes, no pasara –Lucius se mantenía firme e inquebrantable.

Después de esa guerra su hijo Draco había cambiado de a poco su forma de pensar, era enfermiza y asquerosa la idea de que aceptara esas estúpidas convicciones. Poco a poco su apellido se iba limpiando aun con prejuicios y muchas habladurías por parte de las personas que los rodeaban, los Malfoy's aun no eran de fiar para muchas personas en el mundo mágico, pero aparentar era su mejor arma. La máscara que mantenía a diario con las personas, su familia y hasta con él mismo se hacía cada vez insoportable, mentir, fingir eran sus mejores armas.

- Eso espero Lucius, eso espero –Ranus se giro para luego desparecer.

****

Una vida llena de recuerdos, ese era su castigo "recordar" los momentos vividos desde que piso por primera vez la estación King Cross, cuando los conoció, cuando fue elegido Gryffindor y no Slytherin, sus abrazos, palabras de aliento, sus besos… Recordarla definitivamente se había vuelto un castigo, un castigo que estaba dispuesto a cumplir a como dé lugar porque su recuerdo lo mantenía vivo y gracias a ello aun tenía esperanzas de que algún día encontrarla viva.

Lía Grint le dio esa esperanza que tanto buscaba, escucharla ese momento decir que Rose puede estar viva lo lleno de vitalidad. Pero había algo en ella que lo turbaba, su mirada destilaba ira y odio que no cree ser merecedor.

- Buenos días James, Albus –saludo rápidamente.

- Scor, ¿Cómo estás? –preguntó un poco incomoda Noila.

Solo se limitó a mirarla con odio presente en sus ojos, cuando se disponía a responder un sonido lo distrajo, observo con detenimiento como Lia sacaba de su bolsillo un celular y palideció por unos instante y luego esbozo una sonrisa radiante.

- Violeta –dijo emocionada- hasta que por fin te dignas a llamarme hermana.

- No seas exagerada ¿Dónde te encuentras? –preguntó la voz en el teléfono.

- En Londres, tu ¿donde estas? –su voz era de emoción contenida.

- Lia, creo que será mejor que te llame luego –comenzó a decir la voz en el teléfono- tienes trabajo y no voy a interrumpir, hablamos luego –se corto la llamada y la cara de Lia era un problema.

- Por Merlín, es única –decía entre risas, pero tan rápido como su buen humor había llegado cambio cuando se percato de las miradas curiosas- Es hora, ¿podemos estar en tu cubículo?

- Ehh, claro vamos –dijo James titubeante.

Por más que revisaron esos papeles parecía estar todo en orden, ningún rastro de magia oscura y eso para los Potter era decepcionante. Por otro lado Lia y Scorpius mantenían la seriedad y persistencia que ninguno de ellos parecía tener, de pronto, Lia sonrió.

Al parecer alguien está tratando de cubrir rastros de esos acontecimientos con un hechizo, no muy efectivo debo acotar –su tono era arrogante y a la vez emocionado.

- ¿A qué te refieres? –esta vez fue el turno de Scorpius de hablar.

- Para los inefables al momento de acatar una orden de ocultar una información realizan una serie de hechizos… -no pudo seguir con su explicación.

- Sabemos cuál es el procedimiento así que ahórrate las explicaciones –James soltó una sonrisa burlona, sabía que Scorpius actuaba de esa forma porque Lia de cierto modo actuaba igual y esa es su forma de demostrar lo pesado que suele ser ese comportamiento.

- Muy bien Señor sabelotodo –le respondió con ironía- solo debo conseguir la clave que utilizó dicho inefable.

Esa tarde decidieron salir como grupo, todos estaban animados menos Scorpius pero eso para ellos era normal y habían aprendido a sobrellevarlo. Scorpius se miraba en el espejo, como siempre su imagen era pulcra y ordenada pero algo en él había cambiado, en años anteriores su forma de vestir era muy formal y por sobre todo colores oscuros en su guardarropa pero desde la muerte de Rose no pudo seguir más, él porque siempre lo tenía presente.

_Rose bajaba las escaleras con Lyna, en ese momento sintió como su corazón se paralizaba para nuevamente comenzar a latir aceleradamente, se preguntaba a cada segundo el ¿Por qué? Pero eso dejo de importar cuando se acerco con un hermoso sonrojo en su rostro._

_- Rose, hija esta hermosa –decía su madre emocionada._

_- Tan hermosa como su madre –comentó su padre abrazando a su esposa, sus ojos mostraban lo orgulloso que estaban de su hija._

_- Hay papá no seas exagerado –Rose estaba sonrojada._

"_Es el ser más hermoso que puede existir" pensó Scorpius con una sonrisa en el rostro que Albus no paso por alto, él sabía que su amigo le gustaba Rose aunque no hacía falta que se lo dijera, se notaba en su mirada._

_Después de la cena los chicos decidieron reunirse para charlar alrededor de la chimenea, Albus y Lyna se concentraron en hablar sobre Quiddicht mientras que ellos solo se limitaban a escuchar y sonreír, de vez en cuando participaban en la conversación. Sin embargo, Scorpius tenía su mente en otros asuntos._

_Su primera navidad lejos de su hogar, sin su familia a causa de una estúpida pelea de familias, de un estúpido modelo de vida._

_- Scor, ¿sucede algo? –susurró Rose muy cerca de su oído._

_- Pensaba en mis padres –confesó Scorpius, con ella era tan fácil abrir sus sentimientos._

_- Todo estará bien, ya verás como entraran en razón –rodeó sus brazos en su cuerpo brindándole un cálido abrazo, así se quedaron por varios minutos hasta que Rose lanzó una risa nerviosa._

_- ¿Qué paso? –preguntó medio adormilado._

_- Siempre te gusta vestir de negro –se separo un poco para mirarlo a los ojos- prueba con azul, verde, blanco, rojo otros colores Scor, el negro es muerte._

_- Para mí es elegante –dijo mostrando una de sus mejores sonrisas._

_- Hay vamos Scor, el negro se utiliza muy poco. Para mí es luto, seriedad, y mucho más –comentó Rose mientras pensaba- ¿sabes? Si muero no quiero que guarden ese luto por mí, detesto ese color._

_- No digas tonterías Rose, falta mucho para eso –diciendo eso, Scor la atrajo a su cuerpo abrazándola fuertemente, sus palabras le daban miedo, miedo a perderla._

Recordar las palabras que Rose dijo ese día lo entristecía, no pudo evitar que varias lagrimas rebeldes rodaran por su rostro. Si bien es cierto que ambos hablaban de cualquier tema, la muerte, era uno de esos temas que más asustaba a Scorpius en esos tiempos no por miedo a ella sino por miedo a perder a sus seres queridos, sobre todo a ella. El era caracterizado por ser fuerte pero la verdad es que no podía serlo en ese momento, sintió como toda esa vitalidad y fortaleza que lo acompaño durante toda esa semana lo abandono gracias a sus recuerdos, ese recuerdo en especial ya que gracias a eso él ahora trataba de utilizar ese color única y exclusivamente para el trabajo.

Acostados en un sillón frente a la chimenea se encontraban Albus, Lyna y su hija en silencio, disfrutando de eso que esperaban desde hace días, si desde hace días porque el tiempo para Albus Potter era preciado. Desde que se inició como inefable su tiempo era corto y cuando lo disfrutaba lo hacía en familia.

- Hace tanto tiempo que no estábamos así –susurró Lyna contra su pecho.

- Lo sé, pero Noila pone suficientes trabas en mi camino como para dejar de comer si es posible vivir –suspiró abatido- Las extraño mucho y deseo pasar más tiempo con ustedes, mis dos grandes amores –dijo besando a cada una.

- Nosotras también te extrañamos –hizo una vocecilla graciosa al decir esto- por cierto cielo ¿Por qué estas en casa tan temprano?

- Bueno hoy en nuestras oficinas se aparecieron James, Lily y Lia…

- ¿En serio? ¿Por qué? Pensaba que nadie podía entrar a ese departamento, es decir, ni James –dijo notablemente sorprendida.

- Es cierto pero el punto es que aparecieron y Noila comenzó con su típico discurso de los que ya es famosa para James y sus acompañante, pero Lia no se dejo influenciar por ese parloteo sin sentido –Albus le contó todo a su esposa que lo miraba sorprendida y emocionada a la vez, para cuando termino de contar todo lo sucedido Lyna tenía lagrimas de emoción en los ojos- es posible que este viva pero también que este muerta, te pido por favor no le cuentes a nadie de la familia y si deseas hablar de esto solo con los muchachos.

- Es increíble todo lo que me estas contando, ella es una genio, es única al conseguir esa información por si sola –comentó emocionada mientras secaba sus lagrimas- ¿Cómo tomo todo esto Scorpius?

- Sabes que él nunca demuestra nada, su máscara es difícil de romper al igual que el muro de emocione que mantiene bajo la misma –suspiro abatido- nunca dirá nada.

- Recuerda que el sufrió mucho… nosotros también pero es diferente ¿no crees? –dijo rápidamente al ver la cara de su marido- perder a la persona que amas y aun sentir eso por ella, necesita tiempo para curarse Albus entiéndelo –Lyna rompió en llanto.

- Estoy muy orgulloso de él Lyna no te miento pero quisiera que confiara más en mí, que saque sus emociones y deje de sufrir solo –dijo negando con la cabeza- estoy seguro que no come ni duerme bien.

- Deberíamos hablar con él… -fueron interrumpidos por un sonoro Crack proveniente de la cocina- ¿Quién será a estas horas?

Lyna se quedo en el sillón con su bebé mientras veía a su esposo caminar hacia la cocina, segundos más tarde regresaba con Lily, Lysander muy alegres y Lia concentrada al igual que su esposo en un punto lejano dentro de su casa.

- Chicos ¿cómo están? –Lysander y Lily la saludaron animadamente.

- ¿No detestas que los inefables puedan comunicarse sin hablar? –le susurró a su cuñada un poco divertida por la situación.

- ¿Pasa algo? –se limitó a responder mirándolos.

- Una información que al parecer solo un mago o una bruja con mucho entrenamiento sobre la materia puede descifrar ya que es un tipo de Runas muy antiguas y aunque Lia puede leerlo ese nivel es avanzado para ella –dijo Lysander muy serio.

- Pero ¿logró descubrir algo?

- Si eso es lo que le está informando a Albus –dijo Lily rápidamente.

- Hablaré con James –Albus camino hacia el teléfono pero Lyna lo interrumpió.

- No, yo voy a su apartamento –se giró y se dirigió a Lysander- Ly, ya sabes que debes hacer –no era una pregunta, era una orden después de eso desapareció dejando a todos confundidos menos a Lysander.

- ¿De qué te ríes? ¿Y qué sabes? –le reprocho Lily.

- La verdad es que no puedo decirte nada hasta que Lia vuelva –saco un celular y marco un numero rápidamente.

Bueno… Ly ¿eres tú? ¿Qué haces con el celular de Lia? –dijo la voz en el teléfono.

Jefa yo… -dijo añinamente pero ella le interrumpió.

¡Por Merlín! No me digas así que no me gusta –gruño y Lysander soltó una carcajada.

Está bien Violeta, necesitamos de tus sabios conocimientos aquí.

¿Mis sabios conocimientos? Oh en que problema se metió mi…

En ninguno, te lo aseguro se trata de un caso que necesita de tu rápida intervención.

¿De qué se trata? –preguntó interesada.

De los causantes de la muerte de ellos –al decir eso se hizo un silencio un poco incomodo para ambos.

¿Dónde estás? –preguntó, su tono de voz había cambiado.

Te enviaré la dirección por medio de un plano…

Muy bien apúrate, no tardaré –se cortó la comunicación.

Por otro lado James Potter se encontraba en su apartamento, específicamente en el balcón tomando un poco de Whiskey de fuego mientras esperaba a su visita, se giró y suspiró al notar que todo estaba en penumbras, ser Auror era una de las profesiones más difíciles y solitarias por lo menos para él. A sus 23 años no tenía novia pero si muchas pretendientes cabezas huecas que solo buscaban fama por su apellido, un crack lo saco de sus pensamientos.

- James, disculpa la tardanza yo… -Lia notó algo en su rostro, "tristeza"- ¿Qué sucede?

- Nada, no te preocupes –le dijo con una sonrisa triste en el rostro. Dime ¿Cuál es el problema?

- Bueno… -suspiró- te contaré –dijo tomando asiento- revisando los papeles y expedientes pude notar que Rose no fue la única en desaparecer ¿cierto?

- Eso es cierto, aparte de Rose desaparecieron dos chicas más una Slytherin y la otra Ravenclaw –comentó recordando detalles de ese día.

- Extraño, pero eso no es lo único –dijo pensativamente- hay información oculta que no puedo descifrar.

- ¿Qué tienes en mente? ¿Necesitas algún tipo de ayuda? Tu solo dime y movilizaré…

- Tranquilo James –dijo entre risas- ya debe venir ayuda en camino, vamos –le ofreció la mano y él no tardo en tomarla para luego desaparecer.

De vuelta en la casa de los Potter un grupo de personas esperaba la llegada de Violeta, jefe de Lysander y Lia.

- Ly, ¿la llamaste? –preguntó Lia apareciendo en la sala tomada de la mano de James.

- Sí, dijo que no tardaría –una sonrisa picara se formo en su rostro mientras la observaba. Lia frunció el ceño confundida por la reacción de su amigo pero al darse cuenta a que iba todo se sonrojo como nunca.

- Muy bien, esperemos entonces –dijo tartamudeando.

Al otro lado de la calle una figura bajo una capa caminaba aparentemente despreocupada hacía su destino pero en realidad estaba alerta. Se detuvo frente a una puerta y llamo dos veces, escucho unos pasos acercarse y al abrir la puerta se encontró con un hombre alto de cabellos azabache y ojos verdes que inmediatamente saco su varita ante su presencia.

- Tranquilo, busco a Lia y a Lysander –dijo aun bajo la capa.

- Déjala pasar Albus, es a quien estamos esperando –Albus aun sin bajar su varita le permitió pasar.

- ¡Qué horror! –Lia lanzó un grito exasperado al verla así- tu siempre apareciendo con esas fachas, con razón te temen.

- Pareces un mago tenebroso -dijo Lysander divertido.

- El mejor disfraz y la mejor defensa es que desconfíen y te teman al no saber a lo que se enfrentan, así nadie me molesta –su voz melodiosa lleno toda la habitación dejando a más de uno sorprendido.

Se quitó la capa dejando a la vista a una hermosa mujer, alta de cabellos color azabache ojos azules como el mar, su blanca piel y hermoso cuerpo dejaba a más de uno sin habla.

- Muy bien Lia, no pretendes saludar a tu hermana –le dijo en modo de reproche. Lia sin pensarlo la abrazó y se quedaron en esa posición un largo rato.

- Te extrañe –dijo Lia con voz entrecortada por la emoción- No hay mejor persona para este trabajo chicos –dijo secándose la lagrimas- les presento a mi hermana, Violeta Grint.

Pero nadie salía de su asombro, lo que le pareció gracioso a Violeta.

- Es un placer –dijo James rompiendo el silencio- soy James Potter.

- Eso lo sé, es más se todo sobre los Potter…

- Oh se me olvidaba, mi hermana es adicta a la lectura y a todo tipo de libro e historia que se le atraviese –comentó Lia divertida por la mirada acecina que su hermana le lanzó.

- Cállate, leo de todo porque me gusta –contesto orgullosa- ademas ¿Cómo crees que se todo? ¿Durmiendo?

- ¡Ja! No lo dudo pero ayuda un poco a ser normal –dijo Lysander entre risas.

- Tú ni opines Scamander –guardaron silencio hasta que se rompió con sus carcajadas- A ti también te extrañé así que ven –se abrazaron- entonces ¿Quién es la afortunada?

- Violeta, ella es Lily Potter mi futura esposa –la presentó y ella solo atino a darle la mano.

- Mmm, creo que dí mala impresión –dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro.

- Siempre eres así, espantas –se rieron juntas- bueno, el es Albus Potter, es inefable y su esposa Lyna Potter Medimaga.

- Es un placer conocerlos a todos, como ya les dijo mi hermana mi nombre es Violeta Grint, Auror – Inefable, la primera para ser exactos y bueno como ya deben imaginarse jefe de cuadrilla- ahora Lia necesito que me cuentes con lujos y detalles todo lo que sucedió.

Le proporcionaron toda la información que ella necesitaba, el día que sucedió todo, como contactaron a Lia y como habían llegado a esa traba que no les permitía avanzar. Sin previo aviso le pidió a su hermana todos los papeles y ella se los ofreció rápidamente. Comenzó a leerlos mientras se detenía frente a la ventana.

_"Grupo de mortifagos atacó sin previo aviso la escuela de Magia y Hechicería Hogwarts, teniendo como blanco principal a la alumna e hija de héroes de guerra Rose Weasley. Todo inició al parecer bajo una movilización oculta que fue detectada por el inefable John Petrizzo y manejada bajo la tutela del mismo, nadie tiene información de cómo se propago toda esta serie de acontecimientos, pero se sabe que las alumnas Leslie Petrizzo y Joane Nott estuvieron implicadas en este caso._

_Se dio por muerta a Rose Weasley bajo las ordenes del mismo sin realizar una investigación alguna dando por cerrado el caso y obviando todos las posibles pista que daban con la desaparecida."_

Al terminar de leer en voz alta ese pequeño pedazo Violeta se sentía indignada y ni hablar de los presentes.

- ¿Quieres decir que pudimos salvarla? –gritó James lleno de furia.

- Sí, pudieron y aun pueden –su voz temblaba de ira.

- ¿Cómo pretendes que lo hagamos? ¿ir al pasado? –dijo con ironía.

- No, necesito saber quiénes son esas personas –comenzó a explicar- necesito saber de Rose, sus defectos y todo, necesito sus recuerdos –se giró para observarlos- necesito los recuerdos de Rose.

- Violeta, eso es algo que hacemos en casos extremos –comento preocupada Lia- además aun no lo has hecho…

- ¿Quién te dijo que no? Hace dos años que no sabes nada de mí… en fin, ¿quiénes son los más allegados?

- Aparte de sus padres, Lily, Albus, Lyna y Scorpius –comentó con voz queda su hermana.

- Muy bien, debemos hablar con ellos…

- Un momento, ¿Qué quieres qué? –preguntó Albus anticipando sus palabras.

- ¿No les has dicho? Puedo conseguir a una persona desaparecida a millones de kilómetros, puedo con solo sus recuerdos conectarme a ella, es por eso que necesito mucha información –culminó mirando hacia la ventana.

- Tienes mi apoyo y el de mi esposa –le dijo Albus no muy seguro.

- El mío también –le dijo Lily.

- Ahora falta el de mis tíos y Scorpius.

Ese en definitiva sería el objetivo más difícil pero no imposible, aparecieron en conjunto a las afueras de la madriguera donde consiguieron a una Hermione tomando una taza de té al lado del fuego. Le contaron todo y cada uno de los detalles, al principio no reacciono muy bien pero la esperanza gano por sobre todo y no tuvo más remedio que apoyar esa locura.

Después apareció Albus con una sonrisa en el rostro.

- Acepto, pero me costó convencerlo –dijo muy animado.

- Perfecto, mañana prepararemos todo y comenzaremos con la inspección –dijo Violeta Grint con una extraña emoción en sus ojos.

CONTINUARA


	11. Chapter 8

Hola, disculpen la tardanza... la verdad es que estoy muy ocupada con mi trabajo y bueno hago lo que puedo... este es un capitulo corto pero da inicio a la cadena de respuestas y verdades que se vienen de ahora en adelante...

Besos los quiero

_**Capitulo 8**_

_**Recuerdos… La primera "GRAN" mala noticia **_

Violeta Grint era la única persona en la casa de los Potter que no dormía, dormir era un lujo que no entraba en sus principales necesidades, no desde la muerte de sus padres. Cada vez que cerraba los ojos venían imágenes del ataque de esa noche, su madre gritando y su padre tratando de defenderlas pero no fue suficiente, ya que cuatro magos cubiertos por una capa y unas mascaras, tiempo después descubriría que se trataba de mortifagos.

"_Aun pienso que seguir a una persona que ya está muerta sobrepasa los límites del fanatismo"_ susurró enojada contra la ventana, miró su reloj de pulsera y suspiró, faltaba tan solo una hora para amanecer y ella tan solo podía pensar que este caso la llevaría sin dudarlo al descubrimiento de algo importante, de eso estaba segura.

- Temprano como siempre –dijo con voz adormilada su hermana.

- Sabes que el sueño no es mi aliado –comentó con sorna.

- No desde ese día supongo –comentó triste.

- Exacto, he invertido horas persiguiéndolos Lia –explico Violeta sin despegar la vista de la ventana- de cierto modo atender este caso me llena de esperanzas ya que puedo conseguirlos.

- ¿Estás segura? Tienes 4 años buscándolos…

- Sí, pero todo me traía aquí y estoy segura que esta vez sí podre conseguirlos, Lia sigue descansando hoy será un día muy agitado –ordenó amablemente y ella no tuvo más remedio que aceptar.

Horas más tarde estaba toda la familia reunida esperando ansiosos la explicación de la nueva integrante del equipo. Mientras ella esperaba pacientemente a que el resto de los integrantes llegaran una persona por sobre todas llamo su atención. Al lado de Albus Potter se encontraba el joven más intrigante e interesante que Violeta haya visto nunca, era alto y con un cuerpo bien formado sin llegar a lo exagerado, sus cabellos color rubio platinado totalmente desordenados y sus ojos color grisáceos, esos ojos que solamente demostraban una cosa tristeza, soledad y amargura, sin brillo alguno la dejo sorprendida y sin palabras.

- Scorpius Malfoy, Auror y uno de los principales afectados en la desaparición de Rose Weasley –susurró Lysander en su oído, Violeta dio un respingo ante esto.

- Te he dicho mil veces que no hagas eso –dijo pausadamente clavando su mirada en los ojos de Lysander.

- Bueno solo quería responder a tu duda –se defendió encogiéndose de hombros.

En seguida James Potter y su hermana Lia hicieron acto de presencia en la sala de estar, cosa que no paso desapercibido por Lysander y Violeta que rápidamente sonrieron con picardía, Lia al darse cuenta se sonrojo hasta más no poder y su hermana le hizo una seña que significo una sola cosa, "lo apruebo".

Violeta clavo su mirada nuevamente a un punto vacio en la ventana, un punto inexistente ya que necesitaba pensar. Por otro lado Scorpius y Albus que se encontraban al otro lado de la sala mantenían distintas emociones, cada uno por separado, Albus se sentía nervioso y ansioso por lo que la hermana de Lia estaba a punto de hacer y Scorpius simplemente se sentía morir, revivir cada uno de esos recuerdos lo iban a condenar por completo.

Hermione Weasley se levanto llamando la atención de todos los presentes menos de Violeta que aun se encontraba sumida en sus pensamientos.

- Bueno, no sé por dónde empezar –comenzó a decir Hermione un poco nerviosa- Hace un par de semanas Lily volvió de Estados Unidos con una compañera del cuerpo de Aurores la cual tiene experiencia como Inefable, gracias a eso lograron sacar los expedientes de lo sucedido ese día pero no con resultados agradables…

- ¿Quieres decir que no consiguió nada fuera de lo común? Eso ya lo sabemos Hermione, Ron y Harry trataron de encontrar alguna pista… -Hermione no le permitió seguir.

- Les pido por favor que me dejen terminar, aunque no lo parezca yo estoy aun digiriendo esta noticia… como les iba diciendo, los resultados no fueron agradables ya que todos los expedientes de ese día están codificados bajo unas runas que hasta para mí son difíciles de interpretar… -suspiró y se armo de valor para lo que a continuación iba a decir- Lia interpretó parte de ese documento en donde descubrió que Rose junto a dos chicas una Ravenclaw y otra Slytherin desaparecieron, de eso todos teníamos conocimientos más no de la ultima parte del documento –finalizó girándose para mirar a Violeta.

- Al desaparecer esas dos chicas junto con Rose llegue a la conclusión de que ellas tampoco murieron en ese incidente, el caso fue cerrado bajo las ordenes del antiguo jefe de inefables ¿Razones? ¿Motivos? No lo sé, ahora lo que sí sé es que puedo conseguir a Rose Weasley y saber cuál fue el paradero de esas chicas, también puedo llegar a los mortifagos que causaron todo este lio…

- ¿Se puede saber cómo pretendes encontrarlos Violeta? Ni sabes cómo es su rostro –dijo Lily por primera vez, estaba un poco molesta e indignada.

- Si puedo, ese rostro, sus ojos llenos de odio, su olor jamás lo olvidaré… mataron a nuestros padres por impuros y eso es la atrocidad más grande que un estúpido mago con aires de grandeza puede hacer.

- Además recuerden que encontré el portal y este da directamente a una bodega abandonada, así que el porcentaje de que las tres chicas estén vivas son pocas pero no por eso dejaremos de buscarlas –acotó Lia tratando de calmar los ánimos, su hermana estaba a punto de perder la paciencia.

Comenzaron con los recuerdos, pero en vez de verterlos en un pensadero y transportarse dentro del mismo el hechizo utilizado por Violeta era su creación y por sobre todo innovador admitió Hermione. Uno a uno fueron vertiendo sus recuerdos, sonreían y se emocionaban al ver a Rose de pequeña, Scorpius miraba por ratos prefería ignorarlos que verlos ya sería suficiente con los suyos.

La mayoría de los presentes no tenían idea del porque esa chica les pedía mostrar sus recuerdos, ¿Qué tipo de pistas puede seguir por medio de un recuerdo? Era absurdo si se veía desde un punto lógico y razonable. Pasaron las horas cuando el turno de Albus llego, este decidió mostrar no solo su infancia sino parte de lo que vivieron durante su estadía en Hogwarts.

_Era una mañana lluviosa, al parecer todos los estudiantes e incluso los profesores decidieron refugiarse en sus respectivas casas, menos tres personas que buscaban desesperadamente a alguien. _

_- Albus, para… espera un segundo –dijo Lyna apresuradamente- creo que lo mejor que podemos hacer es primero separarnos, Scorpius irá a la biblioteca, tú a la torre y yo buscaré en los invernaderos._

_- Te juro que cuando la consiga la mato, nos veremos aquí en una hora –ordeno Albus molesto mientras se daba la vuelta y desaparecía rumbo a la torre de astronomía, Lyna y Scorpius se miraron para luego encogerse de hombros y salir en búsqueda de su pelirroja amiga._

_Subía rápidamente por las escaleras, estaba seguro que Scorpius ya había llegado a la biblioteca y por el bien de Rose ojala estuviera allí pero si su amigo no tenía suerte esperaba que por lo menos Lyna de con ella porque estaba seguro que si él la encontraba explotaría gracias a la ira contenida. Su prima había tomado una rara costumbre de desaparecer cada cierto tiempo sin decirles nada._

_Cuando Albus llego al salón de astronomía la vio, pero lo que vio no le gusto, estaba llorando acurrucada en una esquina oscura. Se acerco tan rápido como pudo y le abrazó, su ira se había ido por un tubo._

_- Rose… -no salían palabras de su boca, algo malo le estaba sucediendo._

_- ¿Sabías que el único motivo por el cual mis padres aceptan a Scorpius como nuestro amigo es porque piensan que nunca se fijaría en mí? –susurró con voz rota- ¿Sabías que mi padre es una máscara dura que solo finge cuando está al lado de él? –lloraba desoladamente, Albus no entendía nada de lo que ella le decía._

_- Pero… ¿Qué dices? Tío Ron no es así, sino no lo hubiese ayudado… -trato de animarla pero ella lo detuvo._

_- Albus, lo escuche… escucha a papá decirle a mamá y a Hugo que lo ayudo para humillarlo a él y a su familia pero no lo logro y se equivoco… pero ¿sabes? Tiene razón se equivoco, porque él no conoce como nosotros… -mientras más le contaba a su primo todo lo que sucedía más lloraba._

_- Pero lo importante es que está cambiando de opinión ¿no lo crees? –intentó animarla sin suerte._

_- No, no lo creo –susurró con ira en sus ojos, Albus suspiró al entender todo._

_- ¿Estás enamorada de Scorpius? –su prima no habló, tampoco se sonrojo, comenzó a respirar más tranquila y su temblor había desaparecido- por eso detestas que sean injustos con él ¿no? _

_- Yo… -dudo unos segundos hasta que suspiro con resignación- sí, creo que si estoy enamorada de él…_

_El panorama comenzó a cambiar lentamente y mientras eso sucedía todos observaban a Scorpius que había dejado de lado su indiferencia para observar fijamente la pantalla con una sonrisa en los labios. Todo había cambiado a un hermoso salón de baile, muchos reconocieron allí el baile de navidad que se celebraba todos los años en Hogwarts._

_Observaron como su prima y Scorpius bailaban juntos sonrientes, ese era su tercer año. Casualmente ese año se permitió como decreto extraordinario que padres y familiares visitaran y asistieran a dicho evento. En una mesa se encontraban los Weasley y los Potter sonrientes, emocionados por compartir ese día con sus hijos._

Violeta observaba cada recuerdo con desesperación, solo necesitaba una pista para encontrar a los desgraciados causantes de todos esos problemas, de pronto un hombre llamo su atención. Su cabello largo y negro como la noche recogida en una coleta elegante, su mirada era de asco y ni hablar de la mueca que adornaba su rostro.

- Tiranus –espeto con asco y odio mezclados- maldito mortifago- al decir eso ultimo todos dejaron de mirar las imágenes y para posar sus ojos sobre ella que estaba roja de ira.

- ¿Tiranus? –preguntó su hermana.

- El es uno de los secuaces de Maya, ahora solo me falta uno –dijo molesta- pueden estar seguros que Tiranus estudio con antelación a Rose y a las demás.

- ¿Estás segura? Pero como pudo entrar, debe ser familiar de alguien… debe –pero Violeta no dejo que su hermana siguiera.

- Lia… esa… eres tú –dijo entrecortadamente Lily.

- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo puedo ser yo? pero… -se quedo sin habla, allí estaba ella sonriente y con su grupo de amigas.

- Un minuto pero esa no es Lia, no puede ser ella es Leslie Petrizzo –todos los presentes se sorprendieron y Lia se sentía en un viaje nuevo del cual no había retorno… la verdad.

Continuara...


	12. Ovidio Permanentum

Bueno aquí les traigo el capitulo 9 :p espero les guste... ya falta poco...

Besos... espero RR

**Capitulo 9**

Todo en la casa de los Potter era un caos, después que Lily notara el gran parecido entre Leslie y Lia todo se volvió tormentoso para ella entrando así en un estado serio de shock. Su hermana sin embargo no había movido ni una sola hebra de su cabello para moverse o ayudarla, en cierto modo eso llamaba la atención de Scorpius y Albus que mientras ayudaban a Lia a recuperarse observaban con detenimiento a Violeta que a decir verdad tenía la vista en algún punto del jardín.

Albus decidió acercarse, no sabía qué tipo de problemas tenían ambas como para juzgarla pero él fue criado de una forma diferente, donde cuidar y velar por tu familia va primero que las riñas y altercados que pudieran tener.

- Disculpa, sé que no te conozco pero ¿no te preocupa tu hermana? –preguntó Albus tímido ya que ella de por si lo intimidaba pero no sabía porque, al no recibir respuesta volvió a hablarle- Violeta, tu hermana te necesita… -paro abruptamente su intervención cuando noto que su pupila estaba dilatada.

- ¿Qué sucede Albus? –preguntó James al notar la preocupación en su rostro.

- Acércate a ella y mírala fijamente a los ojos –dijo Albus en susurró mientras se acercaba a Lia, su hermano asintió mientras caminaba hacía la chica.

- Violeta, ¿estás bien? –no recibió respuesta alguna y por ello decidió hacer lo mismo que hizo su hermano.

Su pupila estaba dilatada casi por completo, solamente quedaba un fino circulo de color azul alrededor de la pupila, decidió tocarla y noto que estaba fría, temblaba y tiritaba a la vez; notó con horror que su pupila cambiaba de tamaño, nervioso toco su rostro y pareció reaccionar.

- ¿Qué sucede? –dijo mirando confundida a todos- ¿Lia? ¡Por Melin! –se acerco a ella y la abrazo.

James se acerco a Albus con el ceño fruncido.

- Ella tiene una maldición y no es cualquier maldición… -James dijo con preocupación- debo preguntarle a un amigo que está especializado en maldiciones y maleficios oscuros.

- Algo así me imagine, no solo por lo evidente claro está –hablo Scorpius por primera vez.

- ¿Lo evidente? –preguntó Albus enarcando una ceja.

- Obvio, el comportamiento de ambas es cambiante, no te miran directamente a los ojos por más de 10 segundos pero ese comportamiento se nota mucho más con Violeta que con Lia –Scorpius explico un punto muy importante, algo que casi nadie noto o paso por alto.

- Creo que lo mejor es buscarlo, debo salir de esta duda –dijo James mientras se levantaba- Scorpius, espero no pierdas de vista a Violeta, yo me encargare de Lia. Aunque James no lo dijo abiertamente y mucho menos Scorpius, ambos llegaron a la misma conclusión, ellas tienen un papel muy importante dentro de la desaparición de Rose.

Esa noche Scorpius vigilo a Violeta, mientras ella caminaba de un lado para otro en la sala de estar él estaba sentado en las escaleras. Unas cuantas horas más tarde ella se sentó al parecer cansada de tanto caminar pero tomo su varita y dijo las mismas palabras que recito para ver los recuerdos.

_Todo estaba oscuro, era asfixiante, se lograba escuchar un estruendo como cuando nadas contra la corriente de un rio y de pronto de la nada apareció una habitación, y en la cama una joven llorando desconsoladamente._

_- Hija, ¿Otra vez? –preguntó una hermosa mujer, "su madre" pensó Scorpius._

_- Mamá, no puedo –dijo con voz temblorosa- no puedo olvidar esa noche, es lo único que recuerdo –decía Violeta hipando._

_- Tranquila mi niña, yo… -un fuerte estruendo se escucho en el piso de abajo poniendo en alerta a la mujer._

_La tomo del brazo y corrió hasta el pasillo donde se encontraba una trampilla en el piso, segundos más tarde llegaba un hombre con Lia en brazos._

_- Escuchen ambas, es muy importante que pase lo que pase ustedes no saldrán de aquí –suplicaba su madre- ella no muere si la otra no muere –dijo más para su acompañante que para las niñas._

_- Sabes que no puedo prometer eso, pero lo intentaré –susurró el hombre._

_- ¿Dónde está la chica? –gritó una voz ajena a todo, una voz que por segundos a Scorpius le pareció conocida._

_- Silencio –susurró él hombre que las acompañaba cerrando la trampilla._

_- Muy bien, veo que desperté a la familia –el hombre hablaba con sorna y a la vez reía con demencia- que poca educación de mi parte._

_- ¿Qué quieres maldito mortifago? He cumplido con nuestra parte del trato, ella no recuerda nada de su pasado, ninguna de las dos –dijo desesperada la mujer._

_- Aun así no puedo arriesgar a los míos, cometí un error grande al dejar viva a esas dos por eso es necesario matarla –siseaba el hombre bajo su capa._ Scorpius escuchaba atentamente había algo en ese hombre que le resultaba familiar, sintió la mano de Albus en su hombro, lo miro y tenía el seño fruncido al parecer igual de contrariado con ese recuerdo.

_- Vete… ellas no tienen la culpa de tu venganza –gritó la mujer._

_- ¡Cállate! –rugió propinándole una sonora cachetada- CRUCIO._

_Lia y Violeta estaban aguantando todas las ganas de llorar y gritar, temblaban y gimoteaban quedamente gracias a que sus manos ahogaban todo sonido, pero al escuchar los gritos de su madre y percatarse que el hombre que decía ser su padre no movía un dedo para impedir que la maldición la lastimara despertó el Violeta un profundo odio y rencor._

_- Has hecho bien Jhon, puedes irte y si quieres llévate a… -lo interrumpió._

_- No la quiero, has con ellas dos lo que quieras pero a mi hija no la toques –dijo antes de desaparecer._

_Todo paso lentamente ante sus ojos desde que su madre fue despojada de su ropa de la manera más salvaje y dolorosa que era posible para ser violada sin consentimientos y de una forma brutal._

_- Eres un rico manjar Rosalía, lástima que tus hijas morirán –soltó un gemido de placer mientras que ella lloraba silenciosamente observando un punto exacto del piso, rogando silenciosamente que las chicas no cometieran una locura- Oh lo siento, ya están muertas –dijo entre embestidas cada vez más fuertes._

_- Déjalas por favor –gritaba con dolor._

_- Déjala –gritó una joven saliendo de su escondite con su rostro bañado en sangre._

_- ¡Ja! ¿Qué me harás sangre sucia? –retó el mortifago, la joven por otro lado temblaba de pies a cabeza no de miedo sino de coraje- sabes se lo haré más fácil a esta pobre zorra, Avada Kedavra._

_Su madre quedó con una extraña mascara de dolor en su rostro, definitivamente así no quería recordarla, estaba ensangrentada y totalmente desnuda. Ese fue su límite. _

_- Maldito –gritó- Expeliarmus._

_El hechizo fue tan potente que dejo libre una parte de su rostro. _Scorpius sintió como la sangre abandonaba su rostro y su corazón se quebraba en mil pedazos porque ese hombre tan despiadado y sin corazón era nada más y nada menos que Lucius Malfoy, su abuelo.

_- Crucio –gritó Lucius Malfoy pero ella lo esquivo rápidamente._

_- Demaius._

_- Avada… -estuvo a punto de matarla pero ella fue más rápida._

_- Expeliarmus –gritó por última vez antes de verlo desaparecer._

El recuerdo se desvanecía poco a poco, Scorpius y Albus estaban sin palabras, no notaron cuando Violeta se levantó y se quedo mirándolos fijamente con una expresión extraña en su rostro.

- ¿Qué hacen aquí? –susurró con voz dolida.

- ¿Qué fue eso? –respondió Albus con otra pregunta.

- El día que mi madre murió, desde ese momento no he descansado buscando ese maldito mortifago pero al parecer siempre termina escapándose –dijo con desesperación, ira y dolor.

- Lo siento… -susurró Scorpius, Violeta lo miró extrañada.

- ¿Por qué lo sientes? –preguntó confundida.

- Te puedo ayudar a conseguir a ese mortifago… -dijo con un hilo de voz.

- ¿Puedes? ¿Cómo? –preguntó de pronto interesada por su confesión.

- Porque ese mortifago se llama Lucius… Lucius Malfoy, mi abuelo –culminó mientras una lagrima rodaba por su rostro- y yo te ayudaré… te ayudaré a atraparlo.

Violeta abrió los ojos desmesuradamente mientras veía como Scorpius desaparecía a un destino para ella desconocido.

_Mansión Malfoy_

Astoria y Draco estaban sentados en el jardín, conversando y tomando un poco de té cuando Scorpius apareció molesto, les gritó, se fue contra la pared más cercana para luego caer desolado. La última vez que lloro de esa manera fue él día que Rose murió.

_Se sentía pesado, sus manos y pies ardían producto de las quemaduras, un enorme y extraño vacio se estaba acumulando en su pecho, fue allí donde decidió abrir los ojos. Estaba en la enfermería de Hogwarts su padre estaba con él, su rostro era serio y preocupado, vio a su madre que abrazaba a una desolada Hermione Weasley. De pronto todo llego a él con toda velocidad, un fuerte dolor se acumulo en su pecho haciendo que jadeara, se levantó sin importarle las quemaduras y heridas, se acerco a Hermione pero esta estaba sumida en su propio dolor y Scorpius no tenía palabras para consolarla._

_Sintió una mano en su hombro y se giró, allí estaban esos ojos azules iguales a los de ella, pero estos ya no tenían brillo solo reflejaban dolor. Contra todo pronóstico Ronald Weasley abrazó a Scorpius fuertemente, en ese momento fue su final ya que toda fortaleza que hasta ahora poseía se fue con Rose, le respondió el abrazo liberando así su propio dolor. Segundos más tarde sintió los cálidos brazos de Hermione y sin pensarlo se aferro a ella, llorando, compartiendo su dolor._

- Hijo, ¿Qué pasa? –decía su madre preocupada- No me gusta verte así…

- Fue él mamá, fue Lucius… -dijo Scorpius con ira contenida.

- ¿Mi padre? ¿Qué hizo? –Draco Malfoy se estremeció al sentir la mirada gélida de su hijo.

- Dime que tú no tienes nada que ver con la muerte de Rose… se sincero sabes que puedo leer tu mente –espeto Scorpius con ira.

- ¿Cómo se te ocurre pensarlo? Jamás, tu… -de pronto Draco cayó en cuenta, "Fue Lucius" se repetía en su mente- ¿Quieres decir? –susurró.

- Que él está implicado en la muerte de Rose… él es el culpable de todo ese desastre –Astoria lanzó un grito de terror al escuchar esa afirmación, ahora entendía a su hijo- y te juro que moveré cielo y tierra hasta encontrarlo para que se pudra en Azkaban, lo juro.


	13. Chapter 10

Bueno disculpen lo tarde :p aquí les va el cap espero les guste... reviews please

**Capitulo 10**

Astoria Malfoy observaba preocupada a su hijo mientras dormía, el golpe recibido por la noticia no le había hecho bien, sintió los brazos de su marido rodear su cintura y besar su cuello.

- Estará bien, nuestro hijo es fuerte –susurró en su oído para alentarla.

- Lo sé, pero también debes reconocer que es fuerte saber que una de las persona que mas amas, tu familia, tu modelo a seguir fue el causante de la muerte de la mujer que amas –dijo mientras soltaba un leve suspiro, podía imaginarse su dolor.

- Para eso estamos aquí –hablo Draco quedamente.

- ¿Quieres decir? –preguntó Astoria sorprendida.

- Lo ayudaré –fue lo único que pudo decir antes que su esposa se apoderara de sus labios.

Por otro lado Albus le contaba a su esposa todo lo ocurrido la noche anterior, Lyna no podía creer nada de lo que estaba escuchando, sentía ira contenida y no hacía nada para evitarlo por lo que él no se esperaba esa reacción ni mucho menos lo que su esposa diría minutos después.

- Estoy segura… él tuvo que ver… todo fue una trampa –decía a gritos por toda la casa mientras Albus la observaba con ojos desorbitados de la impresión.

- Lyna, amor… cálmate no sabes lo que dices…

- Si se lo que digo Albus, piénsalo bien –dijo entrecortadamente- Scorpius no tuvo problemas para ser parte de tu familia… seguro llevo información…

- No, amor lo siento pero esta vez no apoyo tu punto de vista –dijo Albus de manera dura y cortante- yo te quiero y te apoyo en todo lo que sea justo pero estas siendo injusta con él… a caso no recuerdas todo lo que sufrió… o aun sufre –a medida que hablaba su tono de voz parecía un susurro- le dolía, Rose aun le duele.

Guardaron silencio cada uno por un motivo diferente. Lyna trataba de calmarse, ordenar sus ideas y sus sentimientos. Albus esperaba por ella, la observaba caminar de un lado para otro hasta que minutos más tarde logro calmarse.

- Esto no está bien, con la muerte del mago tenebroso todo debió acabar –dijo Lyna desolada.

- Eso sería lo correcto amor pero aun hay fanáticos a la sangre y son cosas que no se cambian de la noche a la mañana –le susurro en su oído mientras la abrazaba fuertemente.

A la mañana siguiente mientras desayunaban tocaron la puerta principal, se extrañaron ya que todos sus amigos podían entrar con tranquilidad a su casa. Lyna abrió la puerta y se sorprendió de ver allí a Violeta, su rostro sin embargo no era muy alentador.

- Violeta, ¿Qué te trae por aquí? –preguntó Lyna rápidamente dándole paso.

- Disculpa por venir a molestarte… pero necesito ayuda –comenzó a decir- se que estas de vacaciones, sin embargo no se a quien recurrir –susurró con cansancio.

- No molestas, ¿quieres desayunar? –pero al parecer no la escuchaba ya que Violeta se acerco al gran ventanal que estaba ubicado en medio de la sala de estar, su mirada estaba perdida en algún punto del jardín.

- ¿Sabes? Hace años que no me alimento bien, no duermo y no hay nada que pueda evitarlo… -dijo en susurro- se que esta maldición me está matando lentamente y es una tortura, aunque me cueste admitirlo –su voz era cada vez más deteriorada, Lyna pudo notar por medio de esta que su salud no era la mejor.

- Siéntate por favor, ¿Té? –le ofreció antes de entrar a la cocina, Violeta solo pudo asentir.

- Por favor –asintió agradecida- de jazmín con un toque de limón y miel.

Lyna entro a la cocina con el ceño fruncido y Albus lo noto pero decidió que lo mejor sería hablarle cuando regresara del trabajo. Minutos más tarde se había ido al ministerio dejando a su esposa y a Violeta a solas.

- Prepare té y pastelillos, por lo menos sino vas a comer con propiedad esto te hará bien –le comento con una sonrisa en el rostro, pudo notar como la chica no reía o no mostraba sentimientos y eso era algo que debía preocuparle- ahora bien, ¿de qué maldición me hablas? –preguntó como si no supiera absolutamente nada.

- Ya por Lía debes saber que nosotras no recordamos nada de nuestro pasado ¿cierto? –Lyna solo asintió y espero por ella- eso se debe gracias a una maldición, Lía posee solamente una y yo… yo poseo 4 –ahogo un grito de horror ante lo que estaba escuchando, cuatro maldiciones son un castigo para cualquiera si tomamos en cuenta los efectos secundarios de cada una- la primera es la misma que la de Lía y se nos presenta por medio de un tatuaje en el cuello, la segunda me obliga a no mirar a la gente por varios segundos y mucho menos minutos, la tercera no me permite sentir y la cuarta quita toda necesidad de comer, tomar o dormir –susurró derrotada- se que si sigo así y no consigo una solución pronto moriré.

No estaba equivocada, por todo lo que estaba escuchando Lyna supo que esas maldiciones no se trataban de las comunes, son maldiciones oscuras y muy difíciles de quitar pero estaba segura que con este voto de confianza que acababa de hacerle Violeta lograría muchas cosas hasta dar más información a su cuñado.

- ¿Sabes que hombre te hizo eso? –preguntó temerosa de su respuesta.

- Hasta hace pocas horas me entere –susurró con ira contenida- Lucius Malfoy, ese hombre se arrepentirá de haberse metido conmigo.

Antes que Lyna pudiera decir algo las llamas de la chimenea se tornaron azuladas.

- Scorpius viene en camino –dijo tímidamente.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? –preguntó sorprendida.

- Puedo detectar olores a kilómetros y el suyo es un tanto embriagante por así decirlo, dulce –Lyna se extraño de su respuesta y al parecer Violeta lo capto- su olor es chocolate con mentas a eso me refiero.

- Impresionante como desarrollan su olfato –dijo con admiración.

- No es sorprendente, es cuestión de costumbre ya que por medio de una poción logramos eso –comentó Violeta sonriente.

- ¿Cómo crearon eso? ¿Profesores? O ¿Aurores? –Violeta sonrió mientras negaba.

- Esa poción fue creada por mí, no por nada soy buena en pociones –dijo con un deje de arrogancia que le hizo gracia a Lyna.

Segundos más tarde Scorpius Malfoy salió de las llamas…

- Ya sé donde esta… -la sonrisa de Violeta se borro, se levanto para acercarse a Scorpius.

- Entonces vamos por él… -antes de marcharse Lyna los interrumpió.

- ¿A dónde van? ¿Pretenden buscar a una persona sin ayuda de nadie? Están dementes… no saben con quién se están metiendo… no saben con que o quien se encontraran –dijo alterada.

- Pero debemos hacerlo, Violeta por sus razones y yo por las mías –dijo Scorpius firme- sino regresamos sabes ya dónde encontrarnos –Lyna abrió los ojos e intento detenerlos pero fue demasiado tarde, se habían marchado por medio de una aparición conjunta.

_Londres, 9:30 am_

En un campo alejado de la ciudad se encontraba Lucius Malfoy contemplando el lugar, sabía que esa chica estaba cada vez más cerca de él y que todo había sido su culpa, pero a estas alturas era demasiado tarde arrepentirse. Metido hasta la cabeza estaba en esta nueva organización y no había manera alguna de salir vivo.

Soltó un leve suspiro al recordar a su familia, sobre todo a su nieto. Scorpius sentía admiración por él pero sabía que eso se acabaría muy pronto o tal vez nunca, todo dependía si averiguaba o no su verdad. Un fuerte "crack" se escucho en la sala de su casa, no se molesto siquiera en darse la vuelta para ver quién era, muy pocas personas conocían su paradero entre ellas su hijo Draco y Ranus.

- Buenas noches, Lucius Malfoy –tan rápidamente como pudo se giró y apunto con su varita a los desconocidos pero se sorprendió un poco al ver de quienes se trataban.

- Vaya, vaya Violeta Grint –siseo con una sonrisa en el rostro- debo reconocer muchacha que me sorprendes, no descansaste hasta encontrarme. Y tú querido nieto, no me sorprende que al fin sepas la verdad.

- Cállate –gritó con ira- Primero que nada, Lucius Malfoy estas bajo arresto –hizo un hechizo que lo amarro de pies a cabezas.

- Muy inteligente Scorpius, pero eso a mí no me detiene –soltó con una sonrisa macabra en el rostro.

- Ahórrate tanta palabrería viejo decrepito –espeto con ira Violeta- te preguntaré las cosas una sola vez y espero que me responda sino me veré obligada a sacarle sus recuerdos.

- Está bien chiquilla, te concederé el honor –Violeta miro a Scorpius a los ojos y este asintió animándola, ya a estas alturas no se iba a acobardar.

- ¿Por qué mataste a mi madre? –preguntó con odio.

- No he matado a tu madre… -dijo Lucius sonriente.

- Como te atreves a tan siquiera negarlo si te pude ver con claridad como abusabas de ella… como le diste fin…

- ¿A esa pobre mortifago? Rosalía Grint no era tu madre, solo suplanto a la verdadera… era como dirían ustedes un cebo –Violeta no comprendía lo que quería decir.

- Lucius no tientes a mi cordura –reto su nieto- háblale con la verdad o veras de lo que soy capaz.

- Se de lo que eres capaz, pero si me matas no sabrás nunca donde esta Rose –la cara de Lucius mostraba victoria al observar como la de su nieto se desencajaba.

Lucius aprovecho para desamarrarse y apuntar de nuevo con su varita a ambos, sin darse cuenta comenzó un vaivén de hechizos y maldiciones.

- Protego…

- Crucius –gritó Lucius y el hechizo dio de lleno a Violeta.

- Expeliar… -otro hechizo proveniente de la oscuridad lo desarmo.

- PETRIFICUS TOTALUS –gritó Ranus, miro a Lucius a los ojos interrogándolo.

- Mi nieto y esta sangre sucia vinieron hasta aquí para vengarse…

- Déjala… no te atrevas a matarla… a hacer más daño del que ya has hecho –aunque Scorpius no lo noto su abuelo moría por dentro con cada una de sus palabras pero ya no había marcha atrás, los gritos de dolor que soltaba Violeta eran desgarradores para cualquier persona.

- Avada…

- Expeliarmus –gritó otra persona impidiendo que la matara.

- Ni se te ocurra tocarle un solo cabello a mi hermana… -gritó amenazadoramente.

Rápidamente fueron ingresando muchos Aurores al lugar, Lucius estaba acorralado o al menos eso pensaban todos. Tomo a Violeta del cabello y logro sacarle un fuerte grito producto del dolor.

- Por esta vez ganaron –sonrío con malicia apuntando a Lía recito unas palabras desconocidas logrando que esta se desmayara, hizo lo mismo con violeta pero estas fueron más que una sola, recito varios y de su varita salían rayos directamente a su cuello- nunca lo recordaras como eran anteriormente, nunca serás parte de nosotros sangre sucia, así tenga que matarte –la soltó con asco y desapareció.

- ¿A donde fue ese mal nacido? –gritaba James furioso- ¿Cómo pudiste venir sin avisar? Los pudieron matar, estás loco –le gritaba a Scorpius mientras el resto ayudaba a levantar a las hermanas Grint que estaba en el suelo inconsciente.

_Dos días después…_

Albus se encontraba en la clínica, sentado junto a toda la familia, ninguna de las dos hermanas había despertado desde ese día. Los doctores habían catalogado esto como un coma mágico, es decir, un coma inducido por magia negra.

Sabía que su amigo se sentía culpable pero también debían aceptar que no era su culpa, actuó por impulsos e ira, Albus estaba seguro que su reacción hubiese sido la misma. Hoy se cumplían dos días del coma mágico para las Grint pero uno de ellas despertó en la mañana y esperaban pacientemente para poder entrar a hablarle, y saber de su estado.

- Ya pueden pasar a verla, le realizamos el chequeo y se encuentra muy bien aunque algo en ella ha cambiado y espero sean precavidos con la reacción –les advirtió el medimago mientras los guiaba a la habitación.

- Al entrar se sorprendieron de ver a una hermosa mujer rubia de ojos verdes.

- Lía, ¿te encuentras bien? –preguntó Lily rápidamente.

- Hola, amiga creo ya no me deberías llamar Lía… creo… aun estoy confundida, tengo muchos recuerdos –dijo en un susurro.

- Le recomendamos que lo mejor es comenzar a tratarla bajo su nombre de pila verdadero mientras todo llegue a la normalidad –comento el medimago- los dejo con ella para que hablen.

- Charlaron todo el día y parte de la noche, lo que más le preocupaba a todos era Violeta ya que recibió varios cruciatus antes de perder el conocimiento. Mientras James y Scorpius movían cielo y tierra para conseguir a Lucius pero no lograban dar con él.

Finalmente tres semanas más tarde sonaron las alarmas de la habitación de Violeta Grint, Hermione y Leslie se encontraban allí, si es extraño llamarla así después de ser Lía pero luego nos acostumbraremos, enfermeras y medimagos iban y venían algo no estaba bien.

- ¿Qué ocurrirá allá dentro Hermione? Esto me tiene los nervios de punta –Hermione sonrió.

- Es bueno saber cómo te preocupas después de todo ella no es tu hermana –comento sonriente.

- No es mi hermana sanguínea pero aquí y aquí lo es y seguirá siéndolo –dijo mientras señalaba su corazón y su cabeza. Se percataron que uno de los medimagos se acercaba a ellas nervioso.

- Señorita Petrizzo, Señora Weasley creo que deben pasar –ambas se miraron a los ojos haciéndose la misma pregunta.

- Entraron a la habitación y se acercaron hasta su cama. Violeta miraba hacía la ventana mientras suspiraba.

- Violeta, hermana ¿Cómo estás? –Violeta la miro directamente a los ojos, ya no tenían esa opacidad, ahora tenían un brillo que ella jamás poseía.

- ¿Quién? –susurró angustiada la aludida.

- Violeta, ¿Qué sucede? ¿Te sientes mal? –preguntó Hermione preocupada por su reacción.

- ¿Quién es Violeta?... yo no soy Violeta… -dijo agitadamente.

- Cielo, creo que tu hermana…

- Señora no se quienes serán ustedes pero les pido de una buena vez que salgan de mi habitación –ordeno bajo un tono amenazante- les recomiendo que busquen a Violeta con el personal.

- Hermione la miro sorprendida y a la vez extrañada, ¿Qué le habrá hecho Lucius Malfoy para que esa pobre chica perdiera su memoria? En ese momento entro el medimago y Violeta le fulmino con la mirada.

- Le dije claramente que llamara a mis padres… -gruño notablemente molesta.

- Oh mi niña, no lo recuerda –dijo con voz temblorosa Hermione- tu madre murió –la reacción de la chica fue sorprendente.

- ¿Qué?... pero, ella no pudo haber muerto… doctor, usted me dijo que la llamaría… -estaba desesperada, su respiración se torno rápidamente agitada.

- Señorita cálmese –intervino el medimago rápidamente- su madre y su padre están perfectamente bien –dijo con voz monótona, se paso la mano una dos veces por su frente antes de decir lo que iba a decir- debe entender que durante estos 5 años usted ha vivido otra realidad, la realidad de Violeta Grint… a usted le bloquearon su memoria y al morir la otra joven le implantaron recuerdos de ella y las personas aquí presentes y todos los que conforman su familia la creen muerta –al escuchar eso se tenso, el ambiente en la habitación cambio radicalmente.

- ¿Creen que estoy muerta? –susurró- ¿cinco años?...

- Creo que es mejor dejarla descansar, acompáñenme –dijo antes de salir.

- Pero… les avisara –preguntó con lagrimas en los ojos.

- De eso no se preocupe, esto será un proceso lento –le dijo por última vez antes de salir.

Leslie y Hermione seguían al doctor, la expresión que ambas llevaban en el rostro era de preocupación. ¿Cuánto daño había hecho Lucius Malfoy? Le quito a esa familia un integrante y le quito a ella su vida.

- Señora Weasley, debemos hablar –apareció en el pasillo otro medimago- soy Josué Graham, jefe del departamento de maldiciones, su esposo y familiares la esperan –asintió pero en sus ojos estaba un gran signo de interrogación, ¿Qué estaba pasando?

Leslie y Hermione ingresaron a una amplia sala de espera, los Potter y Weasley estaban presentes. Al igual que a ellas, todos estaban confundidos ¿Qué tenían que ver ellos con lo que le sucedía a Violeta?

- Muy bien, se preguntaran porque están aquí –no era una pregunta, era una afirmación- lo que hoy sucedió es catalogado como único, es difícil encontrar una persona que resulta tener una vida falsa y todo creado por una maldición, esa maldición es muy antigua y es comúnmente llamada olvido permanente –el doctor guardo silencio pero al ver las caras de los presentes decidió ser más claro- Hace un par de semanas el auror Potter me trajo información sobre las hermanas Grint, según las descripciones de Violeta pude darme cuenta que tal vez, solo tal vez ella tenía un pasado…

- Entiendo parte de lo que me dices Graham pero ¿Qué tiene que ver todo esto con nosotros? –preguntó Harry confundido.

- Entiendo su confusión Señor Potter, pero creo que muy pronto lo entenderán –dijo mirándolos a todos con una media sonrisa, tomo un poco de agua antes de seguir- Entiendo Señores Weasley que ustedes hace cinco años perdieron a su hija Rose ¿Cierto? –los aludidos asintieron- Muy bien, la desaparición de Rose está vinculada con la muerte de Violeta.

- ¿A qué se refiere? –preguntó esta vez Leslie, esto la confundía más de lo esperado.

- Violeta Grint murió el mismo día que Rose Weasley –Hermione frunció el ceño y miro a su esposo que se encontraba igual de confundido- lo que quiero decir es que la joven que está en esa habitación cuando despertó pidió ver a sus padres, Ronald Weasley y Hermione Granger.

El silencio reino en el lugar, todo parecía estar bajo un hechizo petrificador, la primera en reaccionar fue Leslie que se giro para abrazar a Hermione que no salía del shock causado por la noticia.

_En la habitación…_

Rose se encontraba dando vueltas por la habitación ¿Cómo había pasado todo esto? La creían muerta, lo último que ella recordaba era el camino hacia los vestidores de Gryffindor, el tocar de la puerta logro sacarla de sus pensamientos, con sorpresa reconoció a la persona que en ese momento estaba entrando a su habitación.

- Dime que tu si me recuerdas –pidió con desesperación pero Scorpius solo atino a fruncir el ceño- veo que no… sé que esto sonara extraño pero hoy desperté y no era la misma persona para los demás…

- Un minuto, ¿a qué te refieres? ¿Estás bien? –le preguntó pero Rose no se encontraba bien.

- Merlín Scor… soy tu mejor amiga… debes recordarme prometimos siempre apoyarnos –decía entrecortadamente por el llanto mientras él miraba horrorizado- prometimos esa tarde que seríamos amigos… que siempre te iba a apoyar –no pudo seguir un fuerte dolor en su pecho le impedía hablar.

- No puede ser –susurró Scorpius sorprendido y con lagrimas acumuladas- Rose…

Al escuchar su nombre corrió directamente a sus brazos, él aunque sorprendido la abrazo y sin poderlo evitar lloro junto a ella. El porqué Scorpius reconoció rápidamente a Rose fue muy fácil, todo se remonta a esos inicios en Hogwarts donde su apoyo era lo más importante y sus promesas inocentes eran amistad eterna.

- Auror Malfoy, necesito hablar con usted mientras la señorita Weasley habla con sus padres –interrumpió el medimago Graham, el solo asintió sin mirarlo ya que no podía quitar la mirada de Rose.

Si bien es cierto al parecer todo estaba volviendo a la realidad pero las palabras de su abuelo aun rondaban en su cabeza "nunca lo recordaras como eran anteriormente" ¿a qué se refería su abuelo al decir esto?

Continuara


	14. Chapter 11

_**Capitulo 11**_

_**Aprovechándose de las circunstancias**_

A la mañana siguiente del despertar de Rose, ella encabezo todas las noticias más importantes de los diarios mágicos desde el Profeta hasta el Quisquilloso y otros periódicos amarillistas. Los encabezados más alocados fueron los siguientes: "_ROSE WEASLEY APARECE DESPUES DE SU REPENTINA HUIDA CON UN MUGGLE" o "HIJA DE HEROES APARECE DESPUES DE SER SECUESTRADA POR VAMPIROS" _esa en conjunto con una serie de locuras.

En realidad Rose se sentía muy extraña, más de cinco añosde su desaparición y la creían muerta, tampoco recordaba algo de su vida como Violeta y eso la intrigaba ya que lo último que puede recordar es un juego de Quidditch para ser exactos su primer juego como capitana.

Rose Weasley mantenía la vista fija en el paisaje hermoso que había en los alrededores, conocía ese camino de memoria pero ya nada sería lo mismo porque sus abuelos habían muerto. Aunque no sabía cómo tomar la cantidad de noticias que llegaban a cada momento se le notaba una fortaleza digna de un Weasley. Cuando el paisaje se volvía más abundante en arboles le indicaba su llegada, hoy vería a sus primos, tíos y a su hermano; miro por última vez su cabellera antes de salir del auto, su cabello estaba tornándose del color del whisky y sus ondas volvían de apoco.

- Rose, cariño… -su madre la saco de sus pensamientos.

- Estoy bien, solo que es extraño no recordar nada desde mis catorce –le dedico una sonrisa no del todo feliz pero por los momentos debía ser suficiente.

Camino unos cuantos metros hasta llegar a la casa, esa casa que significo tanto en su niñez y no solo por sus primos sino por las dos personas que más amo en su vida aparte de sus padres, sus abuelos. Con un largo suspiro abrió la puerta de la madriguera, recorrió sus ojos por todo el lugar, una sonrisa apareció en sus labios se sentía en casa y no había otro sentimiento más sublime y lleno de paz que ese, mientras gateaba una hermosa niña de cabellos azabaches hacía el sofá.

- Mamá, ¿Quién es ella? –preguntó Rose con una sonrisa en los labios mientras la tomaba en sus brazos.

- Se llama Rosalba, aunque le dicen Rose en honor a ti –Rose borro la sonrisa de sus labios, ¿Tanto habían sufrido su familia?

- Es la hija de tu primo Albus pequeña –le dijo su padre sacándola de sus pensamientos y a cambio le dedico una sonrisa.

- Es hermosa, ¿sabes? Me gusta tu nombre… pero sé cómo te llamare –dijo mientras la abrazaba.

- Rose… -dijo una voz, ella se giró y abrió los ojos como platos- ¿amiga? ¿me reconoces?

- Lyna –dijo sorprendida de ver que la mujer que tenía al frente era su mejor amiga- Wow, estas… vieja –su amiga abrió los ojos desmesuradamente mientras Rose lanzaba una carcajada- estas hermosa.

- Te extrañamos… no sabes cómo me hiciste falta –le dijo Lyna con lagrimas en los ojos, ella se sintió culpable.

- No llores amiga, todo estará bien –decía Rose un poco incomoda, ya saben el cambio no es fácil de recordar solamente tu vida de adolescente no la ayudaba mucho, el medimago aseguro que poco a poco recordaría ambas vidas que solo debía tener paciencia.

- Tienes razón a partir de ahora todo estará bien –comentó alegre- los chicos vendrán en unas cuantas horas así que podremos charlar y actualizarnos.

- Dirás actualizarme porque no recuerdo nada –acotó no de buena manera.

- Disculpa… -susurró totalmente sonrojada.

- Discúlpame tu a mi no debí tratarte así –dijo rápidamente- ¿y bien? ¿Qué paso después de mi primer juego como capitana?

- Vaya, hay mucho que contar –comento pensativa- bueno primero que nada…

- Las llamas de las chimeneas se tornaron azuladas nuevamente pero esta vez Rose no reconoció a la persona que saldría de las llamas sino que espero. Un joven rubio salió de las llamas al que reconoció inmediatamente.

- ¿Lorcan? –preguntó dubitativa.

- Eres la única que me reconoce Rose –sonrió el chico abiertamente- Lyna mi hermano espera por ti en el ministerio dice que se trata de una emergencia.

- ¿De verdad? –Lorcan asintió- ¡Merlín! Rose trataré de volver lo más pronto que pueda, te dejo en buenas manos –dijo besando la mejilla de Lorcan y por último a Rose.

Lyna apareció en el área de apariciones del ministerio, camino rápidamente se podría decir que hasta corrió para llegar al cuartel de Aurores pero se sorprendió de ver a los chicos tranquilos sin ningún tipo de angustias, pero eso no fue lo que más llamo su atención.

- Amor, ¿qué haces aquí? –preguntó Albus sorprendido.

¿Está todo bien? –se atrevió a responder con otra pregunta, algo no andaba bien.

- Sí, solo ayudamos a tía Hermione a arreglar los papeles de Rose y a Leslie por igual –comenzó James.

- A todas estas ¿Dónde está Rose? –preguntó Hermione angustiada.

- Rose esta con Lorcan, vine porque él me dijo que me necesitaban –Lysander que en ese momento no había hablado se levanto de golpe.

- ¿Qué? No… no puede estar sola con él –dijo agitado.

- ¿Por qué? Lorcan no es una persona extraña para la familia y mucho menos para ella –dijo Lily extrañada por la actitud de su novio.

- Lily, amor es que no entiendes –se levanto y comenzó a dar vueltas por la habitación, en ese momento apareció Scorpius y al ver la escena se preocupo.

- ¿Sucedió algo con Rose? –preguntó preocupado.

- Lysander miró a Scorpius y le dijo: -Rose esta con Lorcan.

- ¿Qué? –gritó y con desesperación mientras desaparecía junto a Lysander, todos se quedaron como piedra, la primera en reaccionar fue Lyna que corrió hacia el área de apariciones.

En la madriguera Lorcan charlaba con Rose animadamente.

- Lorcan, sé que es muy atrevido de mi parte pero ¿podrías decirme que sucedió conmigo? –él aludido ensancho su sonrisa, acto que paso desapercibido por Rose.

- La mejor forma de que veas las cosas con más claridad es mostrándote mis recuerdos –Lorcan ubico la punta de su varita en su frente y comenzaron a aparecer imágenes en el lugar.

Era una mañana preciosa por lo que Rose pudo observar y reconoció entre ellas que pertenecían al mes de diciembre, estaba en Hogwarts específicamente en las afueras con Lorcan a un lado.

- Te amo Rose –susurró en sus labios.

- Y yo a ti… más que nada en mi vida –dijo con la voz temblorosa por la emoción.

- Pero… sí Scorpius o tu familia decida separarnos –Rose frunció el ceño ante la pregunta.

- Nadie tiene derecho sobre mi Lorcan, nadie puede saber qué es lo que me conviene o si voy por buen camino ya que es mi problema, son mis decisiones –le dijo acunando su rostro en sus manos- Lorcan, yo te amo y eso para mí es suficiente.

- Pero yo pensé que…

- Nada ¿ok? Él es mi amigo pero no por eso tiene derecho sobre mi –dijo finalizando el tema.

La escena de a poco iba cambiando mostraba a una Rose más adulta y hermosa, en plenas vacaciones de pascuas su padre Ronald Weasley se veía molesto por algo.

- Te he dicho un millón de veces que ese chico no me gusta –gritó molesto.

- Lo que haga o deje de hacer no es tu problema padre, lo amo y no harás nada para evitarlo –dijo Rose molesta y con la decepción marcada en su rostro.

Se desapareció para luego aparecer junto a Lorcan en una cabaña a las afueras de Londres.

- Lorcan… hazme olvidar, por favor –le dijo llorando.

El la beso, la beso como tantas veces lo había hecho "o al menos eso parecía" el beso se torno más apasionado y mientras se dirigían a la habitación sus ropas caían dispersas en el suelo.

- Sé que es tu primera vez pero te haré olvidar todo pequeña –Lorcan susurró en su oído.

La Rose del recuerdo no pudo evitar gemir al sentir las manos de su amado en sus pechos, pero esto no quedo allí ya que sus manos fueron remplazadas por su boca logrando que arqueara su espalda de placer. Minutos más tarde era penetrada con dulzura mientras le susurra palabras de amor.

Los recuerdos iban pasando hasta que la casa quedo en penumbras. Lorcan aprovecho el momento para avanzar hasta donde ella se encontraba.

- Sé que no me recuerdas como novio –susurró cerca de su oído- pero puedo ayudarte a recordar –finalizó acortando distancia para besarla pero un escalofríos recorrió por su cuerpo, esto no era correcto, no se sentía correcto. En ese momento un fuerte sonido logro separarlos y allí estaban Scorpius, Lysander y Lyna totalmente sorprendidos.

- ¿Qué haces? ¿Cómo te atreves? –gritó Scorpius muerto de celos y coraje mientras avanzaba hacía Lorcan.

- Un momento Scorpius ni se te ocurra tocarlo –dijo Rose alzando la voz- te agradezco que no te metas en mi vida –lo miro enfurecida- me decepcionas se suponía que eras mi amigo y te juro que quise no creer lo que Lorcan me mostraba pero veo que no se equivocaba… que sea la última vez que te metes en mi vida Malfoy, ubícate en tu puesto.

Scorpius sintió como cada parte de su corazón estallaba en miles de pedazos, ya no escuchaba nada, no veía nada a excepción de Rose. Como respuesta a su petición Scorpius asintió para luego marcharse ante la sonrisa triunfante de Lorcan. Al aparecer en su apartamento arremetió con todas sus cosas, ira eso era lo que sentía, mucha ira. Camino rápidamente hacia el mini bar que tenía en su sala de estar y tomo la primera botella que encontró Whisky 200 años. Su vida se había acabado esa noche, ya no volvería a ser el mismo.

Mientras tanto en la madriguera las cosas no estaban muy bien, insultos y gritos acompañaban ese momento a los integrantes de la familia Weasley-Potter.

- Solo te aprovechaste de las circunstancias –le gritaba Ron a Lorcan.

- No, no lo hice –aseguró a gritos- solo le dije la verdad.

- ¿Qué verdad hermano? ¿Tu verdad? –preguntó Lysander alterado.

- Ya basta –gritó Rose con ambas manos en la cabeza- Me decepciona saber que todo lo que me mostro es cierto, mis padres tratando de separarme de él, ¿defendiendo a un Malfoy eh? El grandioso Ronald Weasley olvida sus prioridades a la sangre para unirse con un Malfoy… eso es decepcionante –espeto con ira- quiero, mejor dicho les exijo que no se metan en mi vida ahora si me disculpan me siento un poco mal –se levanto, le paso por un lado a todos sin despedirse y desapareció escaleras arribas.

- ¿Cómo te atreviste? –preguntó Lysander al borde del colapso.

- Esa es mi venganza contra Scorpius hermano, le dije que algún día ella seria mía y mira que conveniente –dijo mientras mantenía una sonrisa triunfante- Ahora si me disculpan voy a dormir con mi mujer –Hermione no podía creer tal descaro, lo vieron subir las escaleras y desaparecer en uno de los cuartos.

Albus tocaba la puerta del apartamento de su amigo, estaba preocupado ya que tenía una hora allí esperando y no respondía a sus llamados. Sin querer esperar más saco su varita y susurró "Alohomora" la puerta se abrió y dio paso al desastre. Estaba todo en ruinas, su amigo estaba sentado en un sillón con una botella de whisky vacía, estaba hecho un desastre, en su rostro aun estaba la prueba de que había llorado.

Rápidamente lo levanto y lo llevo hacia la cama, Scorpius no sintió cuando Albus cambio su ropa y acomodo el lugar, "_¿Por qué todo es tan difícil para ti amigo? _Susurró antes de desaparecer. Al llegar a la madriguera los ánimos aun estaban a flor de piel y ya en este punto no había nada que hacer.


	15. Chapter 12

Hola ^_^ aquí les dejo el capitulo 12 espero les guste

_**memoriesofkagome:** espero que con este capitulo todo comience a aclarar..._

_**MakiMalfoy:** no estes al borde de un colapso D: no quiero ser culpable de un accidente... jejeje espero te guste este cap..._

**Capitulo 12**

_Aprovecharse de las circunstancias puede traer sus consecuencias…._

Rose se encontraba en su habitación y se sentía como gato enjaulado, no tenía salida y a estas alturas no sabía en quien confiar, por un lado no terminaba de convencerle su relación con Lorcan aunque tampoco recordaba nada y todo podría ser cierto.

- Pero que estoy diciendo –se reprendió a sí misma- los recuerdos deben ser reales… eso no se puede alterar –pensó con lógica aparente.

- Amor, ¿estás bien? –preguntó Lorcan al otro lado de la puerta- ¿puedo entrar? –se sentía indecisa pero decidió abrirle y dejarlo pasar.

- Sí, lo estoy –respondió seca y tajante.

- Entiendo… ¿quieres que te acompañe? –se atrevió a preguntar.

- Está bien… estoy cansada y me duele la cabeza… dormiré –se apresuro a decir, lo que menos deseaba en estos momentos es que se atreviera a hacer algo o pasarse de listo.

- Se acostó en su cama cubriéndose con una manta, necesitaba descansar ya que su dolor de cabeza estaba llegando a sus límites. A la mañana siguiente Lorcan bajo las escaleras fingiendo la mejor de sus sonrisas y dejando sin palabras a más de uno, se dirigió a la chimenea y sin despedirse desapareció.

Hermione y Lyna no podían creer su descaro, James por otro lado se ofreció para visitar a Graham necesitaban respuestas. Leslie por otro lado decidió acompañarlo, aun los ánimos estaban a flor de piel por eso no quería dejarlo solo.

Después de desayunar aparecieron juntos en San Mugo, luego de caminar por varios minutos hacia el consultorio de Graham, Leslie sintió como James se ponía nervioso a medida que avanzaban y suspiro.

- Cálmate James, debemos tener fe que todo se solucionara –dijo Leslie convencida, la verdad es que conocía a Rose aunque no supiera su verdadera identidad y que toda lo que vivieron juntas era una mentira pero podía asegurar que la conocía lo bastante bien como para decir que lo iba a superar.

- Lo sé, mi prima es fuerte y estoy seguro que lo lograra pero no me gusta ver a mis tíos sufrir más, tampoco a Scorpius que aunque no lo parezca lo aprecio mucho, es mi amigo y un excelente colega –dijo James antes de tocar la puerta del consultorio.

Al ingresar en él Graham los recibió extrañado.

- ¿Le sucedió algo a tu prima James? –preguntó sorprendidos por la visita.

- No, ella se encuentra bien pero si tuvimos un inconveniente –la voz de James estaba entrecortada por la ira.

- Un amigo de la familia Weasley-Potter se aprovecho de la situación de Rose dándole información falsa sobre su pasado y su reacción no fue buena –dijo Leslie, Graham solo pudo asentir.

- Entiendo, es muy común en estos casos que la persona que esté pasando el post de una maldición tan fuerte olvide personas y su vida, también es común que se deje influenciar por falsas informaciones, ahora si Rose es la chica que creo que es será difícil que esa persona pueda aprovecharse más allá de lo que ella decida –comenzó a explicar- recuerden que la maldición de por si es fuerte, nada más imagínense ser desconectado de su realidad por años o para que lo entiendan mejor imagínense ser encerrados en un cuarto oscuro, solos, sin comida ni agua por años y que de pronto sea iluminado inevitablemente quedaran desorientados y ciegos –Leslie y James asentían en señal de comprensión- eso es más o menos lo que siente Rose en este momento, esta desorientada y perdida, también deben comprender que debido a eso su ánimo es cambiante o estático puede permanecer semanas del humor como deprimida a la vez.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo puede durar las secuelas de esta maldición? –preguntó James esperanzado.

- Entiendo que deseen soluciones pero me temo que Rose puede estar así por días, semanas y hasta meses… en ocasiones es irreversible –James borro cualquier tipo de emoción al escuchar esas palabras pero para Leslie era imposible no sentirlas, sabía que estaba destrozado y entendía su contradicción e indecisión ¿Cómo decirle a su familia?

- Muchas gracias Graham, nosotros te avisaremos cualquier novedad –se despidió y tomo del brazo a James para hacer la aparición conjunta.

James se sorprendió al notar que aparecieron en su apartamento, ella solo sonrió y le dijo "Tienes que relajarte" avanzó hacia la barra y sirvió dos vasos de Whisky de fuego. Por varias horas charlaron sobre su pasado, el repentino interés no le parecía extraño ya que solo la conocía como Lía Grint y no como Leslie Petrizzo.

- Aunque te parezca una locura mi identidad aún sigue siendo un misterio hasta para mí, no recuerdo mucho de mi pasado en Hogwarts –aseguró con una sonrisa tímida en los labios.

- Entiendo creo que debe ser lo mismo para ti, es decir lo que le sucede a Rose –se atrevió a acotar.

- Tal vez aunque no de la misma manera, su maldición es muy diferente a la mía –dijo pensativa- pienso que recordar mi vida como Lía y parte como Leslie me confunde y asusta, creo que mi punto medio son ustedes –susurró convencida de lo que estaba diciendo.

- ¿Punto medio? –preguntó James con el ceño fruncido.

- Si, es donde me siento segura y no perdida a eso me aferro a diario –Leslie sonreía, le estaba confesando al hermano de su mejor amiga uno de sus secretos.

James por otra parte sonreía, una de las cosas que más le atrajo de ella era su fortaleza, también su belleza y forma de ser únicas. Por varios segundos se miraron a los ojos, no notaron como lentamente acortaban distancia, acercaban sus rostros y podían sentir sus respiraciones e inevitablemente se besaron.

Un escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo de James al posar sus labios en los de ella, eso se sentía bien, se sentía correcto y no podía negarlo más, ya no. Con suaves movimientos rodeo su cintura y la atrajo hacía él, con este movimiento Leslie sin poderlo evitar entreabrió sus labios y profundizaron el beso.

En la madriguera nadie se atrevía a nada, el humor de Rose empeoraba con el pasar de los días y Lorcan no la ayudaba mucho o al menos eso pensaba.

- Amor, tranquilízate –le dijo con falsa preocupación.

- Necesito dormir –fue su única respuesta, Rose desapareció escaleras arriba.

Se acostó en la cama con la vista fija en el techo, quería recordar y no podía lo único que al parecer podía asegurar un pasado eran las memorias de Lorcan, y lamentablemente de eso no estaba del todo segura.

De a poco se fue rindiendo al cansancio la verdad es que si necesitaba dormir, sus dolores de cabeza aumentaban cada vez más. De pronto de despertó, ese lugar lo conocía bien era Hogwarts.

- Rose, vamos nos quedamos dormidas… -grito desde el baño Lyna.

- ¡Merlín! La clase de Herbologia –gritó desesperada- nos van a quitar puntos –corrió hacia el baño.

Minutos más tarde bajaban hacía la sala común corriendo y allí estaban dos chicos esperándolas.

- Nos esperaron –sonrió abiertamente Lyna.

- Por supuesto Señorita Cross –dijo Albus con una sonrisa en el rostro.

- Oh que amables –decía Rose entre risas.

- Claro además todo fue idea de Scor –comentó divertido- no caerá uno solo sino los cuatro –dijo Albus en tono de burla.

Rose tomo el brazo de Scorpius sonriente mientras su primo y su amiga los seguían. Rose se sintió extraña porque de pronto estaba en otro lugar o al menos eso creía mientras reconocía el lugar estaban en la madriguera y ella acostada de mal humor, cerró los ojos aun molesta y sin saber el porqué cuando sintió un peso sobre su cuerpo "Albus, déjame en paz" –susurró con ira pero no fue la voz de su primo la que emitió la respuesta "No soy Albus, Rose" se tensó al escucharlo "estas aquí…" susurró a centímetros de sus labios e inevitablemente…

- Rose, amor debes despertar –escuchó la voz de Lorcan- llevas horas dormida y eso no está bien.

- Está bien, iré a bañarme –dijo al momento que esquivaba un beso.

- Te esperare –lo escucho decir cuando cerró la puerta.

- ¿Qué te pasa Rose? Recuerda –dijo apremiando a su reflejo en el espejo- debes recordar tu sabes que algo no está bien –suspiró recordando su sueño, Scorpius a punto de besarla, su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente ¿Por qué le sucedía eso con su amigo y no con la persona que se suponía era su novio?

Scorpius se encontraba sentado frente a la chimenea, aunque esta no estaba encendida por lo cual su casa estaba en penumbras, hace muchos años que no se sentía de esa manera, se sentía perdido, atrapado y sin salida alguna. Le arrebataron a Rose dos veces, la primera cuando la creía muerta y la segunda por una mentira, escucho como tocaban la puerta de seguro James o Albus que no podían aparecerse en su apartamento gracias a unos hechizos que él mismo coloco, no quería ser molestado.

Segundos más tarde el golpeteo en la puerta volvió a molestarlo y sin muchos ánimos se levantó para abrirla.

- Buenas tardes Señor Malfoy he venido porque una señora muy extraña apareció en el Lobby alegando que necesitaba entregarle una carta ya que por medio de no sé qué cosas flup o flox no podía –el portero le relataba la historia que de seguro le parecía graciosa- pero como usted ya sabe no puedo dejar pasar a nadie sin su consentimiento, lo llame pero no respondió así que aquí tiene su carta señor Malfoy.

- Muchas Gracias –susurró cerrando la puerta.

Camino lentamente hacía el sofá e inspecciono la carta pero eso quedo en el olvido al ver el emblema de la academia de Aurores de Suiza. Leyó la carta con detenimiento, le ofrecían trabajo como instructor de estrategias, lentamente se dejo caer mientras cerraba los ojos para pensar. Decidió llamar a Albus pero este no respondió así que se lleno de valor iría a la madriguera.

Apareció en la sala ante la mirada sorprendida de Lyna que corrió a abrazarlo…

- ¿Cómo te sientes? –preguntó notablemente preocupada.

- Todo está bien –se limitó a responder- necesitaba hablar con alguien.

- Soy toda oídos… claro si quisieras… -se ofreció cohibida ante la seriedad del rubio.

- Me llamaron de la academia de Aurores de Suiza –soltó Scorpius rápidamente dejando a Lyna con la boca abierta- creo que aceptare… -susurró y a su amiga se entristeció.

- Scor… pero nos dejaras solos… no terminaremos de atrapar a esa banda sin ti –dijo entrecortadamente al tratar de detener su llanto.

- Nunca los dejaré solos, los visitaré… -Lyna comprendió en ese momento que Scorpius estaba destrozado y por sobre todo se había rendido.

- Vaya a que debemos tu visita Scor –Lorcan habló desde las escaleras.

Lyna cerró los ojos para calmarse lo que más deseaba en ese momento era matar a ese hombre, Scorpius lo observaba indiferente esto la tomo por sorpresa ya que la última vez que lo vio actuar de esa manera fue en su primer año en Hogwarts.

- Lorcan –fue lo único que dijo Scorpius, miro a Lyna a los ojos- me retiro, ya sabes mi decisión –ella solo pudo asentir.

- Oh Malfoy se me olvidaba Rose es exquisita en la cama –Lyna ahogo un grito y Scorpius apretó los puños pero no caería en su juego- la entrenaste muy bien te felicito –con un suspiro tomo todo lo que le quedaba de fuerzas para tomar un poco de polvos flu.

- Residencia Malfoy –desapareció entre llamas verdes azuladas.

- ¿Estás de broma o qué? –gritó Lyna al borde de un colapso.

- No, se lo merece por iluso –sonrió malévolamente al decirlo- además a ti que te importa Rose no te creerá nada de lo que paso, ahora si me disculpas iré a visitar a mi madre –momentos después desapareció.

Lo que ninguno noto fue a una Rose sorprendida escondida en las escaleras, una mano cubría su boca y la otra apretaba fuertemente un vaso con agua, sin poderlo evitar lagrimas de ira brotaron de su rostro ¿me entreno? ¿Exquisita en la cama? ¿Quién rayos se creía ese animal? Le tomo varios minutos tranquilizarse, bajo las escaleras y se consiguió a Lyna envuelta en un mar de lagrimas.

- ¿Sucede algo? –preguntó indiferente, aunque Lyna no lo notara Rose moría de furia.

- Rose… -Lyna limpio sus lagrimas y le sonrió- no me pasa nada es solo que recordé los viejos tiempos –mintió descaradamente, Rose hizo una mueca que ella no supo descifrar.

- Puedes decirme la dirección de James, necesito hablar con él –su amiga se sorprendió pero no puso objeción a la hora de darle las indicaciones.

James abrió los ojos, por primera vez en muchos años se sentía relajado, tranquilo y extrañamente feliz, la razón estaba a su lado. La contemplo con la poca luz que había en la habitación por lo que pudo ver estaba a punto de anochecer, los rayos del sol con el contraste de las cortinas de su habitación se reflejaban en el cuerpo relajado de Leslie.

- Que hermosa eres –susurró acariciando su rostro.

Se levanto con mucho cuidado de no despertarla, se ducho rápidamente y comenzó a preparar la cena. Sentía una extraña opresión en el pecho que no lo dejaba respirar bien y que solo ella podía calmar "_estoy enamorado" _pensó con una sonrisa en el rostro, ahora entendía lo que su hermano sentía por su cuñada. Mientras preparaba un zumo de manzanas se extraño al escuchar que llamaban a su puerta, camino rápidamente y al abrir se sorprendió de ver quién era.

- Rose –dijo sorprendido.

- Hola… ¿podemos hablar? –preguntó rápidamente- Leslie también, necesito hablar con ella –James abrió los ojos sorprendido ¿Cómo sabía que Leslie estaba aquí?- no preguntes como lo sé, solo sé que está aquí.

- Está bien, pasa la llamare puedes esperar en la sala –indico mientras se perdía por el pasillo oscuro.

Minutos más tarde aparecía James con Leslie levemente sonrojada, no pudo reprimir una sonrisa al verla. Por otro lado la vio sorprenderse para luego fruncir el ceño.

- ¿Paso algo? –preguntó Leslie preocupada.

- Nada relevante –dijo sin quitar la sonrisa del rostro- o depende de cómo lo veas.

- ¿A qué te refieres no te entiendo? –volvió a preguntar.

- He tenido sueños… pero en ninguno esta Lorcan –dijo Rose con mirada perdida, su sonrisa se había borrado.

- ¿No está? –James y Leslie intercambiaron miradas.

- No… -se limitó a responder y Leslie la observaba extrañada.

- Tu cabello vuelve a ser rojizo –comentó sonriente, nunca la había visto de esa forma siempre con el cabello de color negro y lizo.

- Lo sé, Lucius me cambio toda –dijo con voz resentida.

- ¿Cómo? –preguntó de pronto James- ¿Lucius?

- Sí, él me hizo esto ¿no? Borrar mis recuerdos… -respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

- Pero mi pregunta es Rose ¿Cómo lo recordaste? –Rose enarco una ceja y suspiro.

- Hace días recordé una que otra cosa –contesto con voz monótona.

- Wow, ¿Por qué no has dicho nada?

- Creo que el motivo es lógico, quiero estar segura –susurró no muy convencida de lo que decía- Lorcan me está mintiendo y de eso me di cuenta hoy… ahora quiero saber, quiero hablar con el medimago a cargo de mi caso…

- Vaya, el dijo que podías tardar meses en recordar todo pero estas avanzando rápidamente –dijo James sorprendido, Rose le sonrió pero para James aun no era su sonrisa. Rose poseía un carisma y una forma de ser inigualable.

Charlaron toda la noche hasta que Rose decidió partir por medio de una aparición dejándolos completamente solos.

- Creo que muy pronto estará de vuelta tu prima –dijo Leslie sonriente.

- Eso espero –James sonaba esperanzado.

Las semanas pasaron volando pero Rose no daba a demostrar algún cambio cosa que les era completamente extraño a su primo y a Leslie pero a su vez con el tiempo dejo de parecer importante.

Octubre… Noviembre… Diciembre…

Tres meses desde que Rose apareció pero no mostraba mejoría, seguía con Lorcan aunque siempre distante para él era un logro saber que era "suya". Scorpius aparecía poco en la madriguera no quería encontrarse con Lorcan porque sentía que su fortaleza lo iba a abandonar y terminaría haciendo una locura, tan solo faltaban semanas para que Scorpius partiera a Suiza y dejar todo su pasado en el olvido.

La mañana del 20 de diciembre Rose se levanto muy temprano miro al hombre que estaba en su cama con desprecio pero a la vez con una sonrisa en su rostro, tomo toda su ropa sucia y bajo a lavarla. Aun la casa se encontraba a oscuras, sonrió y conjuró su varita, con un movimiento de esta realizo un hechizo silenciador a parte de la casa.

Rose comenzó a lavar su ropa, luego camino hasta repisa que se encontraba en la sala y coloco música en un pequeño mp9 serie mágica 500 que se encontraba agarrando polvo, observo todo el lugar y con una sonrisa triste susurró: "Este lugar volverá a ser como antes" conjuro implementos de limpieza y desde ese momento dio comienzo a su tarea, devolverle la vida a la madriguera.

Mientras limpiaba, acomodaba y movía cosas de un lado para otro pensaba en todo lo que había pasado, el cómo se aisló de sus padres y su familia, pensó de qué manera se disculparía con ellos y por sobre todo pensó como sacar al imbécil que vivía en su casa. Tuvo que soportar una mentira por meses para descubrir la verdad.

Miro su reloj pulsera marcaba las 7:00am, recorrió los ojos por todo el lugar y sonrió satisfecha por el trabajo realizado, sus primos y tíos no tardarían en llegar ya que este era desde que murieron sus abuelos un punto de encuentro fijo. Subió las escaleras para darse una ducha rápida, al salir bajo a preparar el desayuno este sin embargo lo hizo mágicamente ya que no quedaba tiempo, colocó los platos en su sitio y se concentro en leer el profeta pero un ruido le quito la concentración. Era su padre que miraba con ojos desorbitados el lugar.

- ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Cómo… -miro fijamente a su hija y ella le sonrió.

- Buenos días papá, les prepare el desayuno… tu favorito sino me equivoco –dijo alegremente mientras se acercaba a él para abrazarlo- perdóname –susurró con temor, Ronald Weasley quedo impactado, no reaccionaba y Rose pensó que estaba molesto, en el momento que iba a separarse de él y dejarlo tranquilo la abrazo con fuerza escuchándolo sollozar.

- No tengo nada que perdonar hija… te quiero mi pequeña –ella comenzó a reírse de felicidad y Ron no imagino sonido más glorioso que ese.

- Ven –dijo con voz cantarina- desayunemos juntos como lo hacíamos antes.

Se sentaron ambos en la mesa a tomar un café, rieron y lloraron con cada recuerdo feliz hasta que llego Lorcan que se atrevió a robarle un beso en los labios, ella sonrió de una forma que hasta su padre sintió escalofríos. Poco a poco la gente iba llegando y a su vez se sorprendían de ver lo cambiado que estaba el lugar y sobre todo el cambio de Rose.

- Hija, esto es estupendo –decía su madre con lagrimas de alegría- la madriguera vuelve a ser la misma de antes –Rose sonrió de medio lado.

- ¿Amor a que debemos tu cambio? –dijo un Lorcan sonriente.

- Rose sintió como toda su ira se acumulaba…

- Lo debemos cariño a que hoy celebramos por la justicia –sonrío malévolamente- sabes amor, nadie se mete conmigo y sale librado para contarlo –todos los presentes borraron las sonrisas y fruncieron el ceño menos James, Leslie y Rose.

- ¿A qué te refieres? –preguntó sin entender y Rose sonrió abiertamente.

Lo que Lorcan no sabía era que Rose había recuperado casi en su totalidad la memoria y toco un terreno que nunca debió tocar.


	16. Chapter 13

**Capitulo 13**

Rose sonreía mientras se levantaba con extrema lentitud y se dirigía a las escaleras susurrando "Todos a su tiempo _cariño"_ la últimas palabras las dijo con desprecio pero paso por desapercibido para Lorcan. Subió las escaleras con rapidez y se detuvo frente a su habitación y suspiro con fuerza, era la hora. Con un movimiento de su varita cambio su vestimenta por la que solía utilizar como Violeta Grint, se miró al espejo y sonrió "Esto será interesante" susurró, se dirigió a su mesita de noche y tomo una de las pociones para rastreo, se miró nuevamente en el espejo y susurró "Estoy lista".

Con un leve movimiento de su varita recogió las cosas de Lorcan y las hizo aparecer en la sala mientras bajaba las escaleras con rapidez.

- ¿Amor? ¿Qué sucede? –preguntó Lorcan acercándose a ella- ¿Nos vamos de aquí? –Rose solo pudo sonreír mientras se acercaba a él para susurrarle.

- Tienes aproximadamente 2 minutos para desaparecer de mi vista _querido_ –Lorcan se tenso y Rose soltó una risita apenas audible- antes que te de caza y acabe contigo.

Todos observaban desde la cocina pero no lograban entender que era lo que Rose y Lorcan hablaban hasta que él con una cara de espanto desapareció junto con sus cosas. Rose se giró alegremente y tomo asiento con todo el resto de la familia.

- ¿Qué paso con Lorcan? –preguntó Hermione sorprendida mientras Rose soltaba una carcajada.

- Le enseñare que con Rose Weasley nadie se mete –Leslie que conocía ese tipo de comportamientos comenzó a reír y a negar su cabeza lentamente.

- No tienes remedio herma… Rose –dijo ella sonriente.

- Puedes decirme hermana, nunca te metes con un Weasley y con un Potter sin sufrir las consecuencias –dijo tomando un poco de jugo- le daré dos horas de ventaja antes de darle caza.

- ¿Caza? –preguntó horrorizada su madre mientras Leslie, Albus y Lily reían a carcajadas.

- Claro madre, solo le daré un pequeño susto por implantar recuerdos que no me pertenecen –un silencio incomodo inundo el lugar- lo buscaré.

- Suerte –dijo Leslie sonriente mientras veía desaparecer a Rose.

Leslie tomó una rebanada de pan tostado y lo untaba con mermelada pero de pronto noto que todos la miraban sorprendidos excepto James.

- ¿Le dará caza? -preguntó entrecortadamente Lily.

- Mmm, creo que buscara a Scorpius –dijo con una sonrisa, los Weasley y los Potter lentamente quitaban los restos de incredulidad y sorpresa para dar paso a la felicidad, todo volvía a la normalidad.

Scorpius estaba sentado en el sofá de su sala manteniendo en sus manos la carta de la academia de Aurores de Suiza, cerró los ojos y volvió a abrirlos para darle paso a nuevas lágrimas, odiaba ser tan débil pero lo mejor sería desaparecer y dejarla en paz con Lorcan. Lo sabía se había rendido pero ya no podía hacer nada más, quería huir y nunca más saber de Rose.

Tomo un rollo de pergamino y comenzó a escribir lo que sería su respuesta, aceptaría después de todo, luego de terminarla se recostó en el sillón a pensar. A pesar de todos esos años sin saber que Rose estaba viva, a pesar de todo ese tiempo separado aun la amaba, la deseaba y extrañaba como nunca.

Escuchó como tocaban la puerta y frunció el ceño ¿Quién podría venir a estas horas? Miró su reloj, aun era temprano así que Albus definitivamente no era. Se levantó del sillón y dijo con desanimo "Un momento" pero jamás se imagino que al abrir la puerta vería a una hermosa pelirroja que le sonrió apenas lo vio.

- ¿Rose? –habló al fin con sorpresa en su voz.

- Hola, ¿me invitas? –Scorpius abrió los ojos sorprendido al escucharla pero asintió permitiéndole el paso.

- Te ves… diferente –trató de decirle pero los nervios lo estaban traicionando.

- Me siento diferente –dijo con una sonrisa en rostro mientras sacaba su varita y con un simple movimiento ordenaba todo el lugar- no pareces tu Malfoy, mis influencias llegaron a dañarte –dijo entre risas.

- Vaya, gracias –atino a responder aun con la sorpresa grabada en su rostro- Mmm, ¿Lorcan te dejo venir? –las risas se apagaron pero para darle paso a una sonrisa picara.

- No, yo le estoy dando chance –Scorpius entrecerró los ojos tratando de entender- le daré caza, nadie se mete conmigo y sale invicto.

Scorpius no entendía nada de lo que estaba sucediendo, tampoco podía realizar conclusiones porque debía entender que Rose aun no lo recordaba y al parecer nunca lo iba a hacer. Por largos minutos ninguno de los dos hablo, Scorpius miraba a punto lejano pensando y Rose solo se limitaba a observarlo.

- Scor… -Rose quedo sin aliento cuando sus ojos chocaron con los suyos.

- No tienes que decirme nada, se que estarás bien con Lorcan y no interferiría jamás en…

- ¿Tan rápido te rendiste? ¿Por qué? –preguntó Rose con los ojos llenos de tristeza.

- No puedo… no puedo responderte eso –respondió Scorpius con un nudo en la garganta- no puedo soportar verte con otro, se que lo me quieres como un amigo –culminó derrotado.

Rose se levantó y se acercó hasta donde él se encontraba, se arrodillo para quedar a su altura y lo miro a los ojos.

- Nunca estuve con él –susurró con sinceridad en sus palabras, Scorpius sonrió con amargura.

- No, eso lo sé –el corazón de Rose se acelero ¿Tanto la conocía?- no entiendo a que va todo esto Rose ¿Qué quieres? Te prometí dejarlos tranquilos.

- Puede que no te recuerde Scorpius, puede que tengas razón dejarme tranquilo sería lo mejor pero ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ahora que te veo y estoy cerca de ti mi corazón no deja de latir frenéticamente? ¿Por qué deseo sentir tus labios sobre los míos? –Scorpius escuchaba todo con la boca ligeramente abierta- es cierto no te recuerdo… pero ayúdame a recordarte.

Lo siguiente sucedió con extrema lentitud, Scorpius tomo el rostro de Rose entre sus manos y se acerco a sus labios, la miró a los ojos y como si fuera un imán unió sus labios con los suyos. Para Rose el beso era tan familiar, tan único y lleno de amor que no pudo evitar las lagrimas que escapaban traicioneras de sus ojos. Con un movimiento lento Scorpius la atrajo a su cuerpo abrazándola fuertemente.

De pronto algo hizo clic en su cabeza, comenzaron a llegar imágenes a su mente de la primera vez que lo conoció, la promesa, su primer beso, su primera vez y todo absolutamente todo había sido con él, el hombre que la estaba besando de una forma delicada como si fuera romperse. Un fuerte dolor comenzó a formarse en su cabeza y obligo a romper el beso, todo comenzaba a darle vueltas, se tornaba cada vez más borroso todo en su alrededor hasta desmayarse.

Por otro lado en la madriguera Leslie, Albus, James y Lyna estaban junto a la chimenea esperando a Rose, habían pasado cinco horas desde que salió a buscar a Lorcan.

- Estoy preocupada –James se giró al ver a Leslie nerviosa y preocupada.

- ¿Por qué? Ella está bien, sabe defenderse –trato de animarla pero ella negó frenéticamente.

- Ya ella no es la misma, James –susurró en respuesta y todos guardaron silencio.

- Lo que había dicho Leslie no era del todo errado, cuando la conocieron como Violeta Grint se mostraba fuerte y sin una pisca de sentimientos, en cambio ahora mientras recuperaba su memoria como Rose Weasley empezaba a mostrarlos pero sin dejar su fortaleza a un lado.

- Creo que lo mejor es confiar en ella, sé que no cometerá ninguna locura –dijo Albus y los demás estuvieron de acuerdo.

De vuelta en el apartamento de Scorpius, él se encontraba frente a la chimenea mirando el fuego fijamente este día por sobre todos era el más extraño nunca se imagino que hoy Rose aparecería arruinando todo lo que había planeado. Cerró los ojos suspirando mientras tocaba sus labios, el contacto aun quemaba, todavía seguía enamorado de ella igual o más que antes.

Por otro lado, Rose se encontraba acostada aun en la cama de Scorpius pero no estaba dormida ya hacía una hora aproximadamente que se encontraba despierta. Sin embargo necesitaba poner en claro sus sentimientos, no podía creer que había perdido cinco años de su vida por un rencor estúpido, se giró lentamente abrazando una de las almohadas que estaban allí. Su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza sabía lo que debía hacer, con esfuerzo se levantó y se dirigió hasta la sala. Al llegar lo vio dormido y una sonrisa apareció en sus labios, se acercó a él y le susurró.

- Despierta –abrió los ojos mostrando confusión.

- ¿Cómo te sientes? –dijo con voz ronca a causa del sueño.

- Relativamente bien, el dolor ya paso –dijo Rose en un susurró pero algo había cambiado, su mirada era diferente, mostraba ¿amor?

- Y… ¿regresarás a tu casa? –preguntó el rubio con un leve temblor en su voz que no paso desapercibido por ella.

- No lo creo –dijo con una sonrisa picara sorprendiéndolo por completo.

Se acerco lentamente a su rostro susurrando muy cerca de sus labios "Quiero volver a sentir tus labios". Sin poder aguantar más Scorpius la tomó de la cintura cerrando el espacio entre ambos y la beso con pasión, amor y deseo contenido.

Continuara…

Bueno disculpen la tardanza estoy un poco ocupada pero aquí esta espero les guste...


	17. Chapter 14

Disculpen la tardanza, este ha sido un año para nada normal... me he graduado y de golpe conseguí empleo así que tuve que dejarla a medias... lo estoy terminando porque quiero finalizar mi creación espero les guste ^^

Capitulo 14

Lyna caminaba de un lado a otro, su preocupación era palpable y la verdad todos se encontraban bajo la misma condición. No todos los días asumes que tu mejor amiga, hermana e hija, en el caso de sus padres, amenaza a un hombre con darle caza. Pero de pronto, Lyna comenzó a reírse dejando a más de uno sorprendido.

-Creo que has perdido la cabeza ya, amiga –la secundo Lily, que no pudo evitar se contagiada.

-Todo esto es una locura, ¿no lo creen? –Dijo Lyna con una sonrisa en los labios-. Rose estaba muerta para nosotros, habíamos perdido las esperanzas y de pronto aparece, está aquí y recupera rápido su memoria.

-Sí, aun me cuesta creerlo –dijo James con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Y a mí, pero… ¿Dónde estará? –susurró Albus taciturno.

-No tienes por qué preocuparte, pienso que aunque Rose ya no posea la personalidad de Violeta… -Leslie sopeso unos segundos lo que estaba a punto de decir para luego continuar- ella sabe cuidarse, no por nada es uno de los mejores Aurores-Inefables del mundo. Ha cazado y arrestado a más magos tenebrosos que cualquiera.

-Pero tú dijiste…

-Sé lo que dije… Ly, sabes bien que ella nunca fue una persona normal –susurró Leslie con la vista fija en él.

-Lo sé, era capaz de sufrir múltiples trastornos de personalidad. Sin embargo, su brillantez y astucia, ahora que lo pienso, se debe a su verdadero ser. –Dijo Lysander apretando su agarré en Lily. –Ella se sabe cuidar…

Besos y caricias bruscas, llenas de desesperación y deseo contenido donde expresaban un amor puro e incondicional, que ni la muerte misma pudo hacer olvidar. Rose estaba al límite de sus sentimientos, su corazón latía tan rápido que su pecho dolía, al fin había conseguido eso que le hacía falta, y eso era él… Scorpius.

Rose rompió el contacto por falta de aire, sus jadeos se escuchaban por toda la habitación. Fijó sus ojos en él y sintió su corazón oprimirse de forma dolorosa. ¿Acaso podía ser más hermoso? Tenía imágenes vagas de un Scorpius joven, un poco más flaco que ahora pero definitivamente su cuerpo estaba bien formado. Sin embargo, ahora tenía al frente a un hombre fuerte y hermoso.

-¿Scor…?

-Dime que no eres un sueño… -susurró entrecortadamente, las lágrimas en sus ojos resbalaban rápidamente por su rostro. ¿Cuánto había sufrido por su culpa?

Ella se acercó lentamente a él, necesitaba cortar la distancia que los estaba separando. Aunque sus sentimientos y recuerdos eran confusos tenía en claro que Scorpius era el indicado, el amor de su vida y el dueño de su ser.

-No… no es un sueño –susurró muy cerca de sus labios causando un fuerte escalofrío en él. –Hazme el amor… hagamos de esta noche la primera de muchas… –le decía Rose pausadamente.

Sus labios volvieron a unirse en un beso suave y lleno de amor. Scorpius sentía como cada parte de su cuerpo despertaba ante ese acto, necesitaba amarla, demostrarle lo mucho que la amaba. Se sintió desfallecer cuando Rose comenzó a acariciarlo debajo de la camiseta, sus manos suaves subían y bajaban con extremada lentitud por su abdomen.

Extrañaba tanto estar cerca de ella, sentirla vibrar bajo su cuerpo. La amaba como nunca podría volver a amar a otra persona.

Los gemidos no tardaron en hacer presencia. Rose jamás se había sentido tan llena de vida como en ese momento, estaban juntos, amándose. Sus ropas quedaron esparcidas por todo el lugar mientras sus cuerpos se unían para ser uno. Los gritos de placer hacían eco en el apartamento, los movimientos rápidos y profundos demostraba lo cerca que estaban de llegar al máximo de los placeres.

-Scor… -jadeó Rose momentos antes del culminar.

-Te amo –gimió Scorpius siguiéndola al cielo, a su propio cielo personal.

Sus respiraciones regresaban a la normalidad dando paso a una sensación de paz que hacía mucho tiempo no experimentaban. Rose no quería que ese momento terminara, quería estar con él así para siempre.

-Cuando estaba bajo la maldición, todo en mi era negativo… -susurró Rose acostada sobre el pecho de Scorpius. –Aunque luchaba bajo un mismo ideal, acabar con injusticias como el maltrato a magos mestizos entre otras cosas. Sabía que algo estaba mal en mí.

-Te mentiría si te dijera que esperaba un milagro, que sabía muy dentro de mí que estabas viva… te vi morir, luché hasta la inconsciencia por salvarte pero no pude –susurró él con dificultad a causa del nudo en su garganta. –Después de tu entierro simbólico decidí hacerme auror, luchar por esa causa… quería honrarte.

Rose sonrió conmovida y levantó el rostro para besar sus labios.

-No los culpo por perder la esperanza, aunque no recuerdo bien, se que todos sufrieron mucho por mi muerte. –Dijo Rose con voz entrecortada-. Quiero compensar el tiempo perdido, pero antes debemos acabar con esta locura.

Scorpius se tenso y su cuerpo comenzó a temblar levemente.

-Tranquilo, no me pasará nada… ellos no saben con quién se metieron, ellos no saben todas mis capacidades –susurró acariciando su rostro, trataba de calmarlo. –Por ahora necesito regresar a América, arreglar mi documentación y volver aquí junto a mi familia, junto a ti –culminó en un susurró.

Minutos más tarde Rose se despidió de él, le hizo prometer que no le diría nada a su familia de este encuentro, debía ser una sorpresa.

Alrededor de las doce del mediodía, los Potter y Weasley esperaban ansiosos la llegada de Rose. No sabían a ciencia cierta a donde se había ido.

Las llamas de la chimenea se avivaron y por un momento todos se emocionaron al pensar que podía ser ella, pero no, se trataba de Scorpius. Su rostro no poseía ningún tipo de emoción dando a entender que Rose no había aparecido por allá. Él tomó asiento mientras cada miembro de la familia buscaba algo práctico para hacer, necesitaban mantener su mente despejada.

-Tú no me engañas, tienes el olor de Rose por todo tu cuerpo –susurró Leslie divertida a lo que Scorpius se vio obligado a reprimir una sonrisa. -¿Dónde está?

-América –susurró encogiéndose de hombros- arregla su documentación.

Leslie asintió comprendiendo todo, ella también debía ir y arreglar todo. Legalmente su nombre seguía siendo el de Lía Grint y legalmente Leslie Petrizzo estaba muerta. ¿Cómo explicarle al mundo que Rose y ella seguían viva sin llamar la atención del enemigo?

Un fuerte "Crack" logró sacarla de sus pensamientos y allí estaba ella. Rose Weasley apareció portando el uniforme de Aurores, su cabellera rojiza brillaba bajo los resplandecientes rayos del sol de la tarde, sus ojos azules pasearon por todo el lugar hasta detenerse en donde se encontraba Scorpius.

Sus labios curvaron una pequeña sonrisa antes de fijar sus ojos en Leslie.

-Es hora –le dijo con una sonrisa de medio lado.

-¿Segura? –preguntó anonadada. Leslie jamás pensó que volverían a hacer algo juntas.

-Claro, hermana… a cazar –dijo Rose tomando rápidamente la poción y desapareciendo súbitamente.


End file.
